Shadow
by Candlelit1
Summary: Her past has comes back to haunt her, even though she had nothing to do with it. Will the turtles be able to keep her safe? More importantly, will one of the brothers be able to keep his heart safe?
1. Shadow

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the TMNTcharacters. This whole story is an idea I have had for a while. It's a few of the different turtle-verses tied together. It will be slow moving, but it will pick up, promise! Hope you enjoy!_

Never in a million years did she ever think her life would turn out this way. Living with her mom's cousin, who had moved with her to Michigan, was something that she came to except and become quite used too. Her dad had to do quite a bit of searching and explaining for them to take her, to what she remembered anyways. In the last 12 years, her mom's cousin Amy and her husband Mike were the only help she got, and even that wasn't much. They were never mean or mistreating towards her but they had their own kids to take care of. She became quite independent, now living on her own. These days, the only bad part about Shadows life was, every so often realization hit all at once and it reminded her in the worst way that her mom had died when she was born, and her dad, well… he sent her away.

She remembered her dad being there to send her off to elementary school in the morning, and him tucking her in at night; that's all that twenty-three year old Shadow Jones could really remember. Shadow knew he was a good man, that he had loved her. However no calls, letters or anything for the second half of her life made her skeptical, actually quite cynical. She knew why there were no contacts. There couldn't be. Sometimes she would wonder if her father even knew where she was, where her cousin had moved her too.

Her father's choice in friends was the cause of it all. High school, dates, jobs, boys, parties, proms, graduation, college- she did it all on her own. She had too. Her reason for being sent away was the Shredder after all. She had no idea who this 'Shredder' was, or why he was any reason for it, until yesterday, when she got the letter. It was several pages long, with extra postage. No return address on the outside, naturally, that was always her luck. No break on life to have a road back, right? The letter explained everything. How Casey met Raphael that night in the park, April and the others, the Shredder and the reason that Shadow had to be sent away. Shredder and the Foot had found out about her. Casey he begun receiving phone calls in the middle of the night, letters stuck to the door with knives. The turtles said that they could help since it had been their entire fault. However after consultation with Splinter, everyone thought that sending her away was for the best; that they thought as soon as everything quieted down that they could send for her to come back.

The letter also told her the main thing that was on her mind now. Why the letter now? During college when she was at Michigan State, the Foot had found her. Never interfering with her, but finally made mention to Casey, this time when he and the turtles had been in a scuffle with some of the Foot ninjas. One with a very smart mouth thought he'd be the comedy act of the night, telling the five males that the Foot knew where their precious Shadow was, that at anytime she could be snuffed out. Shadow didn't know what happened to the ninja who said it, and the letter didn't say. She had a feeling that it wasn't very pleasant. She knew her father was on his way, the end of the letter read "We'll see you soon hunny." She just didn't know when. It was like she was in the witness protection program all of a sudden. Then again, she always sort of was.

The turtles were only three and four years older than her. They never really talked much to her. She didn't even really know them. Just like in normal society, what would fifteen year old boys want with an eleven year old girl? Boys that age start to notice girls, but not eleven year olds; she was annoying to them just for being around. Casey hardly ever brought her around them anyways. She would go to school, come home and get her homework done because of a deal that she had with her dad, ate dinner every night with Mrs.Carini the crazy, in a fun way, Italian neighbor and then Shadow would walk four blocks to Titans Gymnastics. It was her most favorite thing in the whole world. From there her dad would pick her up and they would walk home, talking and laughing. By this time of night, she would head to bed and he would tuck her in. She always thought he was there, watching a game on TV and falling asleep in his chair. Why would she think otherwise when he was always there in the morning. Now she was old enough to know that he left every night. A vigilante's work is never done after all. With her full days however, when would she have time to ever see the turtles? Not that she cared much too. Why would she want to see boys that made fun of her anyways? When they did see her, they picked on her, sometimes maliciously. Now that she was older, she can accept the fact that they were all young. Four years in kid time is a lot of a difference. Now she's twenty-three and they're what, twenty-six and twenty-seven, they could actually have common interests, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Driving home from the gym was a chore. Her legs ached, and her arms felt like they were ten pounds a piece. Shadow sat at the red light close to her apartment in her black Envoy. Smirking to her self when she heard Fergie's 'Big Girls Don't Cry' come threw her speakers.

"If I here this damn song one more time, I swear..."

She trailed off as she switched stations. The light turned and she gripped the steering wheel with her right hand as her left played with a few loose strands of hair from her pony tail. She was almost home. Days like today when her clients were the worst- completely indecisive, her boss was loading her down with papers, complaints and other accounts; she was so busy and all she could think about was when her dad was coming. Pulling into the apartment complex and swiping her card, Shadow waited for the gate to open. After gathering her bag of work clothes from the back seat she started into the building, the wind hit her, throwing her hair all around her face. Climbing her stairs and finding her key, she was home for the night.

The apartment was a modest size; kitchen, living area, two bedrooms- one with a huge closet, one bath and a great balcony. To top it off, she was only about 20 minutes from her cousin. Setting her bag and purse down next to the couch, Shadow flipped on her lights, and walked over to the fridge getting a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter, she reached on top of the fridge and pressed _play_ on her machine. The only real reason she had it was that it was a gift from her friend Heather, some excuse about not wanting telemarketers calling her cell phone. "You have two new messages. Message one." The computerized voice was followed with a beep as Shadow continued to drink her water.

"Hey Shay, this is Nikki, just wonderin where your at! You didn't answer your cell, figured you were at the gym! Hope that sleazy guy _and_ his spandex shorts from last week didn't ask for your number again! Hehehe. Call me!"

Shadow roller her eyes. Since the day she started school after she moved here, everyone started calling her 'Shay'. At first she tried to fight it, then she got used to it, and now it's all she normally went by. The machine beeped again at her and then warned her for message two. She rummaged through the cabinet for soup when the message began.

"Dammn Girl! You have the best view of some…ah, trees from here. NOT! When the hell are you getting home, we're hungry and bored," Shadows eyes went wide, dropped her water bottle and cursed as its contents went all over the counter but still listening to the rest of the message. "Your dad and Raph are driven me crazy, seriously." In the back of the message she heard other men moaning and saying snide remarks, and then the message cut off. Nothing could have prepared her for that. Shay's heart began to race. 'They were here', she thought reaching up to the machine, trying to hit _replay_, and only hitting _erase_ by mistake. "Awe Damn it!" she cursed, frustration from the anticipation setting in.

"You know pretty mouths shouldn't say ugly things, babe."

Shadow froze. Her back to the living room, turning slowly, she braced herself on her counter.

Here they were. Four very large, very real, very remembered turtles. Three looking at her with blank stares, one smirking but all with arms crossed. "Hi" was all she could manage.

She had this whole script, things that she would say the second she saw them, but it all went out the window. For years she mulled about all the mean and hurtful things she would say, or she thought that she might ignore them the day she finally saw them again. It was only in the last few years that Shadow had made peace within her self and the situation. There was no need to hate anymore.

"Hi? You can do better than that can't you?" Michelangelo asked with a smile from his perch on the arm of her chair. She smiled and let go of the counter. Taking a step over to her table and pulling a chair out, she sat.

"Well, yea, um..," she stammered, dragging a hand down over her face. "How the hell did you get in here?" she chucked a little.

Donatello smiled. "The parking lot next-door, scaled the fence and OH, you don't lock your sliding glass door. We should talk to you about that, you're_ only _on the second floor, that's sort of a safety issue Shadow." The other three groaned, rolling their eyes as Donny just smiled. She just smirked at him. No one said anything. They stayed leaning against her sofa and she stayed the 5 feet away on her kitchen chair.

"Where's my dad?" She finally asked. Now brave enough to stand.

Leonardo looked at her "He went for some dinner, some 'mom and pop' diner down the road." She just nodded her head and turned down the hall way. Yelling over her shoulder "I don't mean to be rude, but I need a shower, and … some time to collect myself." She stopped and turned around, all of them looking at her "But make yourselves at home." She smiled and continued toward the shower.

They just watched her walk back to the bedroom and close the door. Mikey was the first of course to speak "Dudes, I've said it before and I'll say it again- can we keep her?!" Donny just started chuckling along with him. Leonardo pushed himself off the back of the couch, walked over grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the water that Shadow's bottle had spilled.

"Well she sort of has no choice, you know? I mean, the Foot know where she is, we can't just let this go. Especially Casey, it just makes you wonder what their planning. I mean, what's the purpose of tracking her down the way they did? Something's up."

Don moved around to sit on the sofa "Valid point Leo." Mike nodded in agreement. Raphael finally spoke since the first time they crept around the corner hearing her play Mikey's message on her machine, "I don't really think it matters whether or not she comes with us, their gonna know where she's at no matter what." He uncrossed his arms and flipping over the back of the couch to sit at the opposite end as Donatello.

"Right, well here's the thing Raph, you don't think she's better off closer to us and Casey?"

"I ain't say'n she's not. I'm just point'n out the obvious Leo."

"Ding! Round One!" Mikey said with a giggle, sitting sideways in the chair, legs over the arm. They both glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up Mikey, this is serious!" Raph said pointing at him.

Michelangelo just kept pushing is bigger brothers buttons, "Gee Raph, I can't tell since we only have three fingers; are you pointing at me or flipping me off." Raphael was about to get up and go after his younger brother when the phone rang. A few seconds later Shadow's door opened. She scurried into the kitchen in her bathrobe and a towel on her wet head. "Hello?" a pause. She could feel them all looking at her.

"Well where are you?" a huge smile formed on her face, then fell. "Oh, ok." Another pause, "Oh, no, I understand. Sure thing…. Of course I'll feed them, what I just have to through a little lettuce at them right?" her humor toward feeding the humanoid turtles like pets raised a few eye brows. "Ok, I can't wait to see you too. Bye dad."

"Lettuce?" Mickey cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't even have any, settle down." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Dad's gotten a hold of my cousin and he's staying there tonight to talk to them about everything. He said that he will be over here first thing in the morning, but in the mean time you guys would fill me in on things." Leonardo nodded to her. "Well let me dry my hair and get clothes on and we'll order take out." Before anyone could say another word her door had shut behind her again.

Long after the Chinese food was cold; they sat in her living room and talked. The guys told her everything that had gone on in the years that she missed. It started off with all talk of the Foot and the Shredder; basically what she had gathered was that he was capable of just about anything. They never knew what to expect; which was why they came to retrieve Shadow. They didn't think the Shredder necessarily had a plan, just that they felt at this point in her life, she could finally be at home with Casey, understand everything thats going on, and more importantly- that they could protect her. Now of course after feeling that they had successfully scared the shit out of her, they awkwardly moved onto talk of the family, April and Casey- their wedding, the farm house, random and hilarious things that had happened, some of the relationships that they built with some new people, their 'retired' resident Night watcher, Splinters health and so on. It was nearly midnight when Shadow moved onto her stomach from where she was on the floor in her sea of blankets and pillows.

"So let me get this straight, you took duct tape and made a mini wall out of it in front of all their doors, and as you were finishing up on Raphs, that's when you realized he had been out all night, and was standing behind you watching you do it!?" Shadow said, they where all laughing with her. "That's hilarious!"

Leo smiled "It wasn't hilarious when I heard Mikey scream like a girl and when I opened my door I walked face first into it."

"Oh please, you dudes would be so lame without me!" Mikey scuffed.

She giggled again, as they started winding down and talking back and forth she just couldn't help but still be _dreaming_ that they were there, in her apartment. For the most part they were just as she remembered them, but aged. Mikey was crazy with his antics, sense of humor still intact. However him being the youngest, he was always that way and seemingly more genuine. Although then she was young, he didn't talk to her. I guess the cool thing to do was follow suit with what the older ones did. He was most definitely the smallest of the four, only standing about 5'6 or 5'7 she would guess, a little leaner too with a rounded snout and blue-grey eyes.

Leonardo had his head down, elbows on his knees with a kitchen chair pulled up between her sofa and side chair. His blue bandana hung down over his left shoulder, he was listening to Donny and Mike fight over who was telling a story the right way. His strong hands played with the leather wrist bands that encircled them; His hazel eyes and strong jaw line looking tired, but happy to be relaxed at the moment looking down. He stood at a commanding 6'feet, as did Raphael.

Donatello was the lightest skin shade, which his egg plant colored bandana popped out on. His eyes, hazel as well, sparkled as he leaned back in the couch with one leg bent at the knee and that same legs ankle was resting across the other legs knee. 'He would sit like that', she thought, 'how 'dad-like'.' He fell only an inch or so shorter than Leo and Raph, however still taller then Mike.

Shay glanced up at Raphael. He caught her and she quickly looked away. Guess he was studying her as well. Suppose it was only fair. He was still quiet, still mysterious, never saying much. When he did however, there was a point. He sat sideways on the sofa with one leg stretch out its length almost reaching Don, and the other bent with foot on the floor. His sai's where on the floor, of course never far from his reach. Raph was probably the most thick and broad chest-ed of his brothers, and also the most scarred up. Shadow let her eyes linger on a few of the scars on his shoulder but glanced up again, this time catching him. He's so self assured; he didn't seem phased, though his dark brown eyes are hard to read.

She shook off the look, stretching, she sat up off the floor and announcing her retirement to bed for the night. Mikey 'boo'ed her as she stood. Offering them blankets and a few pillows she said her good nights; Michaelangelo stood and hugged her. It was amazing how a small gesture felt like overcoming such a large feet to her. Tonight had been a stepping stone for everyone. They were real, with different and amazing personalities. They weren't bad guys to her at all anymore; she just realized that all those years, she blamed them for something that they never intended to cause. For picking on her and mostly ignoring her, she viewed them as just immature teens; immature being one thing which they definitely were not anymore, sort of.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt like she had been driving for hours. Her ass was sore, eyes heavy, stomach empty. The radio clock read 2:17 am. Shadow picked up her cell and called her father. The turtles and her dad were in a van about one hundred feet ahead.

"Hello?"

"Dad… I'm starving. There has _got _to be a gas station, restaurant, truck stop, _something_?" She could hear his smirk.

"Next place I see, we'll stop. How ya hold'en up?" Casey questioned with all sincerity.

"Tired, but ok…" she sighed "Alright dad. Lemme know." She places her cell back in the cup holder in front of her.

The last two days were a mess and hectic. Her meeting with her dad for the first time was stressful at first, but then a wonderful reunion. They met for dinner at a little place that was right in town, then of course he came back and stayed with everyone else, occupying the spare room; which consisted of a futon and a computer desk. After hours of talking about the past and ending on her safety, Shadow went to work and put into a transfer to one of her design firm's New York branches, which was going to be in the works.

So here she was, Envoy stuffed to the brim with clothes, accessories, bedding, TV, stereo, dishes, and a few things that were of value to her, on her way to New York in the middle of the night, somewhere in Ohio. Donatello had claimed that they could do this drive with one over night stay, and for that she was thankful. However they didn't specify that 'over night' stay was during day light hours, for the turtle's safety.

"Mikey's loving every second of my IPod, I know it..." Shay mumbled as she turned her sterio up louder. Putting the window down, she let the cool air keep her up. Not for long, there was a sign 'Toledo 47 miles / Food and Rest Stop 6 miles.'

Parts of the parking lot was well lit; she followed her father to a back corner near the woods that was less lit for the guys to stretch without being scene. Shadow pulled up next to where Casey had backed in and could see Mikey smashing his face into the glass: correction… that was Raphael _shoving_ his face into the window. Shadow smiled. Climbing out in her mouse grey sweat pants and black hoody, she straightened her pony tail. She needed it cut and colored so bad but when she had talked to April last night, she promised Shadow a 'Girls Day' First thing.

The window popped open from the back of the van, " Sbarro's Pizza please??" Donnie's voice crooned. Casey walked back grabbing the money.

"Any more ah' you Queens want anything?" There was two 'yeses' and a 'fuck you'. Casey shook his head looking at his daughter, "Unbelievable. You try to be a good friend ya know?" Shadow giggled and followed her dad as they walked toward the entrance doors.

The van's battery stayed on for the air and radio. Raph was stretched out in the seat behind the driver with Leo to his right. Michelangelo and Don took up the back portion of the conversion van. Something Casey had purchased a few years ago at an auto auction.

"Dudes, girl's got some killer taste in music!" Mike couldn't even bring himself to part with the ear phones.

"Didn't know you like 'chick stuff' Mike?" Michaelangelo stuck his middle finger up at Donnie who pretended to admire his nails. Raph and Leo started to snicker.

"I'll say one thing though; she's genuinely straight and to the point. I fumbled with her a box of her stuff earlier and Shadow said something along the lines of 'I don't care if you are a ninja master, I will neuter you if you drop that'." Raphael smirked as the other two in the back roared.

"Since when do you get put in _your_ place Leo?" Mikey said threw giggles.

"Yea well,… whatever." Mumbling and crossing his arms, Leonardo stared out the front.

" I like'er. She's witty as hell 'n she's got some spunk." Raphael commented as he was able to barely make out Casey and Shadow threw the windows of the rest stop. Donatello looked at Mike in shock. Since when did Raph comment on anyone, in a serious… _nice_ way; let alone someone that they _sort of_ just met. Not even wanting to test their older, hot-headed brother, Mikey agreed, "I like'er too dude- very cool chica. Its just going to be weird, I mean we don't know a lot of people around our age, especially girls, well… except for Robin..." Mikey stated looking at Donatello who just turned out the window blushing. They all knew that the purpled banded brother had a certain 'fondness' for April's younger sister who would visit sometimes from sunny California.

"Shadows so '_Casey_' in her personality, but _man_ she must of got her ma's looks. Hot bod, dark eyes, her smile… ouch! HOT!" Mikey sucked in air pretending to burn himself.

Leonardo turned in his seat "Mikey, you think anything with breasts is hot…".

"Oh-con-terrare bro hammer, I think a sparkling personality and mega watt smile are 'hot'. Besides, there _are_ such things as 'ugly boobs' and 'mom ass'."

"He's gotcha there Leo." Raph said gruffly as he leaned over a little in his seat.

"Ahh… sustenance is on its way" Donnie smiled looking out the van rubbing his hands together also hinting that the conversation should end. Casey climbed in handing the pizza box back. "I just got a whole one. I know you guys too well."

"Smart man, Cas." Leo said reaching back for a slice. Shadow opened the passenger door, slid in by her dad. "Came to be social while I chow down" she said as she raised her pizza slice.

"Welcome fellow pizza lover!" Mike mumbled through his first bite.

The meal was eaten mostly in silence and Shadow climbed out before she got to comfy. "We'll stop around sunrise, probably somewhere more out of the major cities." Her dad said as she walked around the front of the van. "K!" was all she said as she crawled back into her SUV.

An old, one level place cleverly called "Motel" was the stop that they made. Casey and Shadow had both went in and each requested a room. The manager gave them a funny look and enquired why they wouldn't want to share. Shay of course grumbled a comment about being a father and daughter and normal people just don't do that, took her key and walked out. The manager just shrugged and grinned at Casey, who sneered at the man and left as well.

"I call fives with Shadow!" Michealangelo called from the back of the van. Annoyed groans were heard from all over as Shay giggled.

"Mikey, as totally flattered as I am, I think I will take my chances alone." She then picked up her things to change and walked around the building to the wooded side to where their doors were.

"We'll just keep an eye on her and an ear to the wall." Leonardo stated matter-o-factly.

"Ya know, ya usually sound like a pretty big homo no matter what ya say… but there I was proud! Ya sounded like a normal, perverted, heterosexual male for once." Raphael smirked darkly as he followed in the same direction that Shadow had gone.

"Raph why do you always have to be so damn sarcastic. You're not amusing anymore!"

"He amuses me." Mikey whispered to Casey as he sat on the back of the van with its doors open. At this point Casey was happy that they were the only inhabitants of the motel, save the manager who was engrossed in his soaps; dirty old man.

"Get off it Leo. It was a fuckin joke! Of course we're going to keep an eye on her. Ya think any of us would let anything happen to her?"

"Nothing better happen to her or all of your asses will be shot and stuffed." Casey said standing. "Now let's move guys. We gotta get some sleep, or at least a nap."

There was one queen sized bed, one cherry colored dresser with a small television on it, a small table with two chairs and a closet. The walls were a salmon color, the floor was grass green and the bed spread from the 1970's was a lovely baby blue and sun shine yellow swirl. Shadow sighed, setting her things on the bed right as a knock came to the door. She meandered over and opened it to find Donny standing there looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, come in." Shadow said moving out of his way.

"Well I see your room isn't much better, course at least we have two beds."

"For obvious reasons… wonder if I got the honeymoon suite?" she teased.

"Just sleep above the covers" Donny joked as they both laughed.

"Casey wants your key. He thinks it's better if we have it, not that you're going to go anywhere. But just incase. This way, we have a way of getting it." Some things started sinking in to Shays head as she looked at Donatello.

"Usually I would fight authority on things like this you know. " She smiled at him, handing him the key. "But in all honesty, I don't know what to expect or think anymore." Don nodded and took the key from her.

"We just like to be sure about things. But, we're right next door, k?" Shadow nodded as he closed the door behind him. She pulled the covers back; then thought about what she and Donatello had just joked about. Frowning a bit, she realizing just how tired she felt and thought that she would take her chances. After climbing in, sleep over took her.

Raphael woke in the dark, eyes still heavy. The green digital clock read 5:47pm. He loved the winter months, not for its cold temperatures, but for the more hours of darkness. More darkness meant more time for the turtles to be out of the layer. He sat up with sheets falling around his waist and rubbed his face with his hands. No one else was up, although faintly he could hear humming of a T.V coming through the wall. Shadow was up. He stood heading toward the bathroom, stepping over a snoring Michealangelo. He knew they wouldn't be getting on the road for an hour or more, so Raph grabbed the key that he knew went to the room nextdoor.

It was a cool night as he stepped outside. Walking only a few feet, he knocked gently as first, no answer. He could hear music now, it wasn't the T.V, it was her radio. Raphael knocked a little louder, not wanted to yell out her name to wake the others. He put the key to the door and turned the knob. The room had a single table lamp lit, the radio on, and the door to the bathroom was cracked. He could hear the water running now. Grabbing the remote, Raphael stretched out the length of the bed as he turned the T.V on. He thought about knocked and letting her know he was there, however the idea of letting her walk about nude, soaking wet, in nothing but a towel, got the better of him. He smirked at that. Moments went by and he heard the water shut off. The evening News droned on as finally he turned his head as he heard a faint but cautious "Who's there?" Shadow was sticking her wet head out of the door. "Hey." He half waved. "Jesus Raph, you scared me." Shadow emerged from the bathroom with a motel towel around her. Raphael smiled to himself in the dimly lit room, thankful that motel towels were quite a bit smaller then the average sized bath towel.

Her legs glistened as she walked around to the other side of the bed; her rear end was dangerously close to making an appearance. Raphael crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. "I'm guess'n everyone else is still asleep?" She asked pulling out a few things; of course he could make out a bra and a pair of pants. He nodded his head pretending to be rather mature about the situation and stay tuned into the television, but as a male of any species, he found it rather difficult.

Raphael could hear moving, enticing him to look even more, but he kept his composure till he watched her walk around to the bathroom again, starting the hair drier. From the first moment they popped around the corner in her apartment, she was not what he had expected. When they were younger, she was this young kid with glasses, whose clothes were always too big and never matched. Not that he expected the same thing, but now she was a woman with all the physical qualities that Raphael found very attractive. He dissected what he knew so far: Smooth golden skin, check. Dark sexy eyes, check. Athletic frame with flat stomach and great ass, triples check. He shook his head, bringing him back to reality, this was however, his best friend's daughter; His best friend's very _hot_ daughter. Raphael rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Shadow came out from the bathroom to grab her hooded sweat shirt. Her almost chest length brown hair hung straight as part of it flopped in her face. "Sorry I'm not more fun. It's just, I usually don't spend an entire Thursday night driving half way across the northeast side of the country. I'm usually with my friends, at a _bar_." She sat next to him and put a pathetic amount of emphasis on 'friends' and 'bar'. "Well don't worry; I do plenty of that myself. There's a few relaxed places I could take ya when we get back, ya know." She looked sideways at him.

Shadow wasn't sure if she would like Raphael. However he seemed to be just like the people she surrounded herself with. Laid back, aloof almost, but seemed very straight and to the point no matter if the honesty would hurt or not. He seemed real.

"Wait… you go to, bars?" she asked in confusion. "I thought that you guys were pretty much hidden away from the world? I mean what" she couldn't continue, he had cut her off.

"Shadow, we're talken about the roof and Central Park here." He sounded a little more hostile than he liked, but he calmed his tone and continued. "We're not total public knowledge, but we've gained some friends. We just hang out." She smiled at her air-headedness and nodded.

"But if you like the bar scene, Robin… you remember Robin, she comes into town like every few months, she's always try'n to get April to go out with her; that is if you can get her away from Donny." He smiled at her and let her do the math.

"Wait, they…like each other?" Shay asked eyes wide. Raphael just smirked at her and shrugged. "Mikey and I like to think that." He said.

There was a loud knock on the door, Raphael jumped up and before Shadow knew it, he was in the bathroom, hidden away. She looked out the dusty peep hole and could make out her dads silhouette. Casey had run down the road to a fast food place and picked up dinner. "You two hungry?" he asked as he walked past her into the room. The turtle in her bathroom reemerged and stated that it had 'been about time'.

They all collected their things, ate and filed back in to the vehicles to finish the last 8 hours of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

With shopping bags in hand, Shadow made her way up the stairs into her tiny apartment-style bedroom that Casey and April had done for her. It was a nice place really, on the very top of Aprils Antique Shop that she still had. She opened the door that lead into her room. It was spacious with hard wood flooring and cream walls. Shadow had laid out her sage green and plum purple comforter on the queen sized bed. There were also window swags in the same colors for her one _glorious_ view to the fire escape and the ally below. The dresser was placed not far from the side of the bed, and the computer desk was places across the room next to the large closet. The large area rug in the middle of the room and the futon to the left of the door completed the room. Needless to say that Shay was taken back. She could spend the rest of her life in here, loving the old architecture. She was also thrilled to find that being at the top of the building meant that she was only a five-rung latter's climb away from being on the roof.

She had spent that last week with April and her Dad, doing errands, eating out, site seeing, watching movies, and shopping. April also made good on her promise for the girls day, as soon as Shadow had been caught up on her sleep. The red head had been the same if not more loving and beautiful that Shay remembered. Her sense of humor was wonderful and timing was impeccable. She treated her as if she was a friend, not a way-ward step child and that was exactly what Shadow was looking for out of her. April would tell her a little more about the turtles lives, some of the hard ships that each had endured, but always asking Shay to please not say anything, seeing as they usually didn't want it to be public knowledge. She just told her so she would understand some of the male's views and attitudes toward sore subjects better. In the evenings right around the time Casey would come back from working at a car garage that he finally inherited from his old boss, April and Shadow would be making dinner, sometimes for just the three of them, and other nights like tonight, for eight.

Shadow stood at the stove stirring the pasta so that it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the pot, as she hear April for the sixth night in a row watching the six o'clock news, criticizing her stand-in while she was on one of her week vacations.

"You know, its not that she's horrible at what she does, but her delivery is that worst!"

"April," Shadow called smiling to herself "the woman's usually on at noon, she probably doesn't get big news like this to report on."

"Oh, are you right! I mean, there's a big difference in reporting on a hot dog eating contest at the local high school for charity, versus telling the public about a fire chief being placed into custody for affairs with three underage girls! _Then_ hoping that you don't get hate calls from the people in that particular community!" she yelled from the one step down, sunken living room.

The timer sounded and April glided up the step and into the kitchen to help strain out the two large pots of pasta. Shadow hearing a tapping coming from the window that lead on to the fire escape, looked at April who threw her head in that direction, smiling. Shay bounded down into the living area, and slid that window open.

"Hey guys!" She greeted them as she turned to move out of the way. She put a hand out for Splinter as Leonardo said 'hello' to her from behind his father and sensei.

"Good evening Miss. Jones. Dinner this evening smells wonderful." The old rat was a kind heart. He was older that she had remembered, of course he was old when she had left too. From what April and his son's had told her in the past week, Splinter has his good days and bad. Arthritis, a persistent cough, chills, however he had more than enough love, help and support around to sooth his aches and pains.

"Well I sure hope you like it; Just a comfort meal." She smiled answering him as he put a hand on her shoulder as the others filed threw the window. Michaelangelo being the last one closed it, to prevent the spring draft. Splinter made his way to the kitchen, pulling out and chair; he had such a fondness for the red head's conversations with him.

With pot of hot food in hand, April bent and greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Sensei".

"Good evening child." He glanced up warmly at her with one hand on his knee and another on his walking stick.

"Splinter, would you like some hot tea? I have the water here for it…" Shadow asked holding up the kettle.

"Please. It would do my bones some good." He turned his head to the T.V area where his sons had all but taken over. Donatello was flipping channels as Michaelangelo and Raphael were yelling as he seemed to pass up every '_good_' show.

"Is it still sprinkling out there?" Shadow asked "It was starting to die down when we got home about an hour or so ago." The old rat nodded as he accepted his cup from her. "Yes, but I fear that it will continue off and on threw the next few days."

Leonardo sat on the other end of the kitchen table, smiling at April he looked down at his father and Shadow. She gave him so much respect and for that Leo respected her.

"Leo, you wanna cup too?" Shay asked holding up the kettle.

"Nah… not now. After dinner. Thanks though."

"Your loss if your Dad here, drinks it all!"

Splinter chuckled as he took another sip. Leonardo smiled "Isn't that the truth. He drinks more tea than anyone I know."

"That's because you know like, ten people!" everyone turned and laughed at Don's remark as he sat watching T.V like nothing happened with a small smirk threatening his to show itself on his face.

The door opened and Casey walked threw, holding another bag of groceries. April kissed him and walked back to the table and finished setting it.

"Hey Cas!" Shadow smiled mischievously at her father.

"Cute, real cute. How was your day?" he asked smiling at his daughter as he handed her the gallon of milk and soda out of the bag.

"Great. We went shopping." She replied placing the drinks in the refrigerator.

"OH man, April's favorite sport. What was the damage?" he asked chuckling.

"Hey! We spent what we could afford!" She laughed at him, pointing that sauce-covered spoon at him.

Shadow loved the relationship that Casey and April had with one anther. They were truly in love, and each others life long best friend. She also caught on that the turtles very much saw April as an older sister and confidant. She was the queen of this small apartment of people and Shay could see that. They loved April.

"Dinner is ready you guys!" April moved around placing the last plate of garlic bread in front of Casey as he sat.

It was only after dinner that things settled. For the third group meal this week; the coffee talk, scratch that, 'tea talk' after dinner just never ended. Shadow smiled to herself looking at her hands. There was a break in the conversation when she spoke up.

"I don't blame anyone anymore, you know." She said it, looking up. Everyone was just staring at her expectantly. There it was. The topic that everyone sort of brought up with her, but she never had confirmed her feelings or thoughts; always just nodded her head.

"No one gets blamed for all the things that I have missed; _this_." She made a gesture meaning the family time at the table.

"I used too, but not anymore. I thought about all these things that I would say to all of you," she looked at the four green males at the other end of the table and continued. "Mean, hurtful things about the abandonment, being scared, and the depression, whatever. Not anymore though. I sort of realized a few years ago what happened, well what I thought happened. Course you guys filled in the missing pieces of that story." She trailed off, looking from face to face and back to her hands.

"I just….want to say that, I'm the happiest I have been in a while, I'm sorry for thinking and feeling those things and _thank you_ for inviting me back into the family." She ended with a little bit of a nervous chuckle in her throat.

"You were never kicked out of the family sweetie" April grabbed her hand, her eyes were moist. "You know that now."

Shadow nodded her head, her own eyes glossy "I know and I don't mean for this to make everyone feel bad, or ruin the night. I am just letting you all know that I'm really happy to be here!" Shay started laughing and looked at her father who just smiled.

"We had this talk already, but nothing makes me happier these days that to know that I have my daughter at home, again." Casey smiled from Shadow to April and both women beamed.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "Shadow, there was always a good reason why we…" She cut him off.

"Leo please, no explanations needed, _again_. That was just me way of finally saying 'lets not speak of any ill-feelings generated from the past anymore', ok?" She smiled at the turtles from across the table and Leo and Mike nodded their heads at her, while Don and Raph just looked at her.

The clock in the hall way chimed 10:00pm and Leo excused the four turtles from the table. It was time to move to the rooftops, the nightly visual. They would skip a night here and there, but most nights they were out there, watching; Even though the cities inhabitants had no idea.

"Hey, I .." April cut Casey off with a look, but the grown man whined." Come on Ape! It's been a few weeks."

Michaelangelo made a whip-cracking sound in the back ground which generated a few giggles, even from Shay.

"Your daughter is here Casey. You should spend more time with her you know."

"Well, it's ok with me if you want to go out. If that's ok with you April…" Shadow looked expectantly at her step mom, hoping not to be stepping on any toes.

April sighed "I don't care, I just thought it would be nice."

"Well go Dad! Go male bond or something! Kick some ass! But quick before she changes her mind!"

April laughed and swatted the young woman with the dish towel.

Shay sobered and turned to the turtles "But if he gets hurt, I'll probably kill you all." She ended with a smile at the turtles.

"Where the hell have I heard _that_ before?" Mike leaned over and whispered to Leo, who arched his brows and nodded.

"He'll be fine. He's got me." Raphael put an arm around Shay's shoulders "Ya think I would let him do something stupid without me?" he winked at her.

Shadow rolled her eyes "Go, leave, get outta here!" She started laughing.

Splinter smiled and gave his far wells to everyone, all awhile refusing a ride home from April, claiming that he needed the exercise.

The streets were quiet tonight. Thursdays were usually an evening to watch alleyways and pedestrians leaving bars, however tonight they planted themselves after awhile on a rooftop across from an old church. The spring area moved all around them, it was cool and damp, but the promise of summer was soon on its way. The cars below rolled by with the wet slosh of that evenings earlier rain being heard under the tires.

Casey leaned on the roof top all looking below. It was a slow night, just two muggings. For a middle-aged man he was in excellent condition, ate decent, ran, lifted and actually went to get physicals. He was usually quite able to keep up with his younger companions, however, no matter what the case ever was, they would tease him about being old. Casey took it with stride though, pointing out Mikes height, or Raph's problem-causing short attention span.

Donatello leaned on the wall next to him, propped on his elbows, facing the opposite direction. "Slow night." Casey nodded in agreement.

"Ya ready to call it a night old timer?" Raph asked from a few feet behind him.

"No, we'll wait. Plus it's nice to be around you guys tonight. A whole week with estrogen is taking it's toll."

"Get used to it dude. It's permanent. You can't say 'No Deal' now! Although Shadow could wear a skimpy little dress and hold a brief case for me anytime!" Mikey smiled and poked the older man in the shoulder. Casey turned smacking him in the arm.

"Is this what I'm gonna get now? Instead of 'hot mom' jokes, I'm gonna get 'hot daughter' jokes? Hu?"

Donny just shrugged his shoulders. "It's going to eventually get old. Like they just say, 'Ignore him and he'll go away.' Course we're talk'n about Mikey here."

"I'm like gas you guys! I'll linger a little and leave, but I'll always show up a few days later!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes with a smile over his youngest brothers' antics. He was most definitely the 'class clown'.

"Sick Mike, sick." Donny turned his attention back to the streets.

"Hey before I forget, Molly and I are going to hang out on the roof tomorrow night, anyone wanna join?" Mikey asked in anticipation.

Molly had been one of Michaelangelo's rescues about a year and a half ago. She was on her way home from her shift at a diner when she got her purse knocked off her shoulder, and shoved into an alley. Luckily Mikey was finishing up his assigned route that night and heard her. Rape was not something even remotely tolerated by the brothers.

They became fast friends, she had been a little taken back by his appearance, but by the time he got her to her apartment, she asked if she could see him again, perhaps dinner to thank him. Of course mention food to Michaelangelo and he's interested, especially when it was a blue-eyed blond female doing the asking. She was a bit younger, nineteen, but they were on the same mental capacity. A few months into the friendship, she had kissed him. He talked a big game, but he was your typical shy guy. She was his life line, and he was her knight and shining armor, and they spent most nights when she didn't work, together, usually after his rounds.

"Well, ya know I'm always up for that shit." Raph replied, twisting his head and cracking his neck.

"Perhaps." Donatello answered aloofly.

They looked at Leo for an answer and he shrugged. "No thanks. I'm gonna stay in with Splinter." No one commented.

"What do you say we pack it in boys? I thought a few more minutes might turn something up, but ah'well." Casey turned and put his bat he'd been holding back in its strap between his shoulders.

"Sounds perfect." Donatello answered while he looked at his watch.

"Quit try'n to figure out what time it is in Cali to call Robin!" Mike pointed at him.

"Shut up, ass." Donny pushed Mike before getting up on the side of the wall and propelling himself to the next building. Casey groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Night toads!" Casey called over his shoulder as he turned and started in the opposite direction toward home.

"Later father time!" Raphael hollered after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes:** _Thanks to my two reviewers: xLannyx and imthegreenfairy88! The feedback keeps me motivated! Sorry if it's a slow moving story everyone! I just don't believe in the 'Oh my god we just met two days ago, but I'm totally in love with you forever' stories… I like as 'realistic' as I can get (well as realistic as you can get with big, green turtles) :-P Oh and I've changed the rating back to T… for drinking and 'light' future sexual situation 0:-). Don't want to offend anyone._

_Once again, if you see something that looks familiar… I own nothing!_

Shadow sat on her futon slipping on her flip flops. She could hear Donny typing away on the computer, an email to Robin. With Casey and April at work, she had been left alone, unsupervised for most of the day until Donatello had made an appearance around 2:00pm.

He claimed that now things were back to a normal working schedule, i.e.-April and Casey both being at work during the day, so now he could get back to his days of hanging out at their place a few days after daily practices. The two of them had a nice time. Casey and April were going out to eat and a movie so she ordered food for dinner, his choice. She got Donatello to finally began to open up to her about Robin after she questioned him on checking his email for the third time.

It was rather sweet really, they weren't dating but when she was there, they would kiss and hug, spending hours together; neither admitting that they were scared of the long distance, inter-species relationship. However, Robin would always address her emails to him as 'Love'. Shay sat there the whole meal as he explained that he was pretty sure that he loved Robin, but never saw the future possibilities. Shadow assured him that things like that are always a long shot, sometimes you have to jump into them head first and hope for the best, and if it doesn't work, well at least it was a crazy, wonderful ride. Yes she was a cynic, been burned a few times, but yet she had a romantic heart; obviously something her and her bo-staff carrying friend had in common.

After the meal she had excused herself, showered and changed. She was excited for tonight. So here she was in a zip up fleece, jeans, hair in a pony tail, ready to socialize. Donatello turned in her computer chair "Well you wanna help me put some of the beers from the fridge into the cooler and take them up?"

Shay nodded "Yea. Do we have to wait for everyone else to start though?"

Don laughed as he walked down the stairs with a bouncing young woman in tow. "Absolutely not! Their lose is our gain!"

"Excellent, just want I like to hear!"

They loaded up the cooler and carried it out to the roof. Tonight, just like the last, was a cool one, Shadows fleece was perfect for the occasion. Setting the cooler down, Donny walked over to the storage shed and opened it to retrieve a few folding lawn chairs. Shadow noticed the fire pit was empty of everything and anything burnable, but soon noticed the stack of papers and fire wood in the corner.

"Boy you guys are prepared. Is this a normal thing for ya?"

Don began placing the chairs around the fire bowl "Yea, well… in the summer we're here or a place or two in Central Park, then a few times at the farm, but in the winter we usually just stay down in the lair. That last subway car you were in the other day when April brought you down…the one on the end? We'll hang out in there; play cards, watch movies, drink, whatever."

"Like college!" she laughed. "Well it's a nice night tonight for this!"

He nodded "It is. Course Mike said this was Molly's idea. "

'Oh' was all she said. She walked to the cooler as Donatello lit the fire. Sitting in a chair, she crossed her legs and cracked open the can. Donny turned and settled in next to her, she handed him the _adult beverage_ that she pulled for him.

"So they really date hu? I mean, they make it work and everything?" she asked taking a sip.

"Yeah. I mean, their crazy about one another. She's a good girl Shay, you'll like'er."

"Well I guess like any relationship, you have to treat each other right."

He sighed "I know _I'm_ happy for'em, Mike I mean. He's the first one of us to, you know…"

She cocked her head at him chuckling. "Now you know that's TMI, right?"

Donatello choked on his beer. " NO, nonono… I meant to find love!"

Shadow just had to laugh at herself.

"Well look who has a dirty mind!"

"Stop, and I never said that… got it!" she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Said what?"

They both turned in their seats to see Leonardo coming up the stairs from the apartment.

"Nothing." Shadow said, looking at Donatello with a 'Please don't' pout. "How'd you get in anyways, I thought the windows were locked?"

"We have keys to the back alley entrance to Aprils shop downstairs." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh. well, why'd you come to the window the other few nights?"

"The wonderful garbage men of New York put the dumpster down in front of the door. April complained." Don answered for him. "Thought you were stayin in tonight?" he turned toward Leo.

"I thought about it, but first nice night so far, it's good to get out."

Shadow nodded, opening the cooler and offering him a beer. He accepted with a 'thanks'.

"So where's the others?" she inquired "I have to meet this _mystery_ Molly."

"Their come'n. Mike and Raph went to get her, Cara and their bottle of wine." Leo said cracking his can open.

"Ah, wine girls. I see." Shadow nodded with a smile.

"Cara's coming? How do you feel about that?" Shadows head snapped up to Leo after she head Don's questions.

Leo shrugged, taking a drink. "She's welcome to hang out." She knew he was blushing, even in the dark.

"She's cool ass chick man. You two seem to always get along."

"Yea, we do, did. This is the first I have seen her since her and that guy started dating and broke up though." Leonardo said, pushing a piece of wood farther under the fire pit with his foot.

"So you used to like her?" Shadow asked, trying to figure out all of the tangled webs that the boys had wove.

"Oh I like her."

"Does she know that?"

Leonardo turned his head towards her, "I think. I mean she accidentally found out about Mikey, then after Molly and Mike thought that she could handle everything, and of course after they convinced me that she was safe, they started bringing her around. We started talking and hanging out when Molly brought her down. Same interests, back grounds, her being half oriental and all," Donatello interrupted "He likes'em ethnic." He said winking at Shay.

Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother but continued, "_But _every time I got the courage to bring up the topic, she skirted away from it. I mean, we flirted a lot after a while, then started hanging out without Molly and Mike; ate dinners, movies, whatever. I thought those were big enough signs…" he trailed of taking another sip.

"Well I'm sure the truth will come out someday. It always does." Shadow said staring at the flames in the pit.

"Hello, hello!" Michaelangelo hollered as he bounded up the stairs, with two girls behind and Raphael bringing up the rear.

"Let the night begin dudes and dudettes!" he said giggling.

"Bout time guys! Shadows wasted already!" Donny said pointing his thumb at her.

"I am not!" She said laughing.

"So you're Shadow, Casey's daughter! Mikey's told me so much about you the last few days!" a blond smiled. Shay stood, noticing they were the same height.

"That's me!" she smiled back, shaking her hand. "You must be Molly." The blond smiled even larger. She was an average build, but had an adorable face. Happiness just radiated off of her. Her blue _Hollister_ hoody accentuated her eyes and her jeans proved that even though she was 5'3", she was all legs.

"Everyone knows Cara, but, Shay this is Cara, Molly's friend… and ours, Cara, Miss Shadow Jones." Mikey stood between them doing a professional introduction. "Hi." Cara said shaking Shadows hand as well.

"Hi Cara, nice to meet you." Shadow smiled. She turned to sit back in her seat, but found that it was being occupied.

"Raph, _really_?" She straightened her back and put the free hand on her hip that the beer was not inhabiting.

"Nice to see you too."

"Here Shay." Donny pulled up the chair on his other side.

"Thank you Donatello. I love a man with manners."

Donatello beamed at his compliment, while Raphael just looked at her and smirked. Looking over Shadow noticed the hug and exchange of words coming from Leonardo and Cara. They were both smiling which was a good sign. Soon enough, everyone eased into conversation. Laughing at jokes, stories, Shadow really enjoyed just getting to know Molly a little. She would glance up periodically at Raphael who, not saying much at all seemed to be enjoying himself. After a nice amount of drinks, Molly ended up in Mikey's lap, and Cara and Leo's chairs ended up practically making a loveseat as they would giggle and whisper to one another. The cooler was low, standing Shadow grabbed the _Rubbermaid_ product and headed toward the stairs.

"Need help?" Don asked over his shoulder.

"No, I got it. I need a bathroom break anyways." She replied.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Shadow realized that the alcohol was starting to hit her. She was having a great time though. Fixing a few strands of hair, she exited the bathroom and made her way back to the kitchen where she left the cooler. Rounding the corner of the fridge she smacked right into Raph.

"Oh!"

He put his hands out and grabbed onto her shoulders and steadied her.

"Whoa! Watch where ya going speedy!"

"You watch!" She giggled at him "What ya doin?"

"Help'n you. There's a whole other case I put in there when we got here."

"Sweet." She said moving past him to open the fridge.

"Ya having a good time?" He asked standing back leaning on the counter, admiring the view of her putting the beers into the cooler.

"Yeah." She said standing straight and looking at him.

"I told ya, it's nothing much, all we got actually, but we like it."

"The girls are really sweet. Molly's nice. Cara doesn't say much though." She said making her observation known.

He smirked, folding his arms over his chest. Shadow couldn't help but notice the way they flexed.

"Cara don't say much'ah anything. She's all about Leo, when it's convenient for her that is. I'm surprised either'ah them even came."

"Well I'm glad they did. It's fun when there's a lot of people around." She commented and went back to the remaining cans in the fridge.

"People. Ha. There's only three_ people_ here ya know."

Bent over the cooler, Shadow stopped; trying to figure out what he ment.

"Raph, you guys are people. What else would ya want to be called?"

"We've been called alotta things: Mutants, aliens,_ freaks_." His tone was unreadable. She stayed silent, not knowing how to respond.

"It's nice is all I'm say'n. Casey, April and Molly… even Robin are like, a few of the people who see us that way. Cara, I don't think sees things that way; I think that's part'ah the reason that she don't close the deal with Leo." Shadow looked up at him.

"But you call us _people_ too. You called Donny a '_Man_'. I pick up on that shit. All I'm say'n is, its nice." A small smile played on his mouth.

She finished placing the last can into the cooler and stood, turning to him.

"Well, appearances are just a portion of someone. You guys are the realest _people_ I've met lately… well, re-met." She smiled up at him.

"Now come on, let's get back outside and hang out before we continue this half alcohol induced conversation!" she giggled putting a hand on his arm.

She turned to pick up the cooler and he gently nudged her out of the way, hauling the whole thing into his grasp and walking out of the kitchen. Shadow followed, realizing that she had just slightly flirted with him. He was obviously a genuine guy once you showed him you were worth it. Following him up the stairs, her curiosity got the better of her and she glanced up at his rear end. It led down to thick thighs and tone calves. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was tipsy, but she knew a nice piece of real estate when she saw one.

"Took you two long enough! I was hangen around to say 'Good Night' to Shadow." Donny said standing and walking over to hug her.

"I had an awesome day with you."

"Me too! Tell Robin I said 'Hello'." She smiled at him as he was leaven.

Mikey perked up, "Yeah, tell'er we said 'Hurry and get'er ass out here'!" Donny just laughed and answered 'Ok'.

"Well it's nice that he at least acknowledged the fact that he talks to her!" Leo said with an arm around Cara.

"I think we'll see more of that." Shadow smiled.

"You two have a fuck'n 'Dr.Phil' day or what?" Raph asked handing a beer to Shay who was seated next to him.

"No, we just hung out and things came up." She smirked at him.

"As long as he's happy… and careful." Leo stated.

"You of all people…" Raphael shook his head looking at Leonardo then to Cara and back to Leo, who just glared at him.

" Sooo… We're think'en about bounce'n outta here." Mike said standing as Molly slid off his lap. Molly yawned "We're going to head back to my place." She said looking at Cara. Cara glanced at Leonardo and whispered; obviously asking him is he wanted to come. He nodded standing.

"Alright. Night dip shits. Don't be goin' and maken me any nieces or nephews." Raph said slappin Mikey's hand, who gave him a roguish smile as a responce. Leo waved to Shadow and walked toward the stairs. Molly and Cara waved to Shay as well, who just smiled back at everyone saying 'Night'. Mikey bent over and hugged Shadow, "Now play nice kids!" he giggled and jogged after them. The two left on the roof heard a squeal a few seconds later and a '_Mikey, stop! Hehehe'_.

Shadow laughed and stared at the fire pit that was nothing more than ambers at this point.

"You drunk?" She asked not looking next to her.

"Egh. Alittle."

"Most guys don't admit that."

"I ain't most guys."

She looked over at him; he too was staring straight ahead, slouched in the chair. She wondered what he was thinking. All his brothers seemed to have a person, whether it was serious or not, to hang out with, be close too. She didn't think he was jealous, at least he didn't seem that way. He was like that guy in school that was attractive and real athletic, but never seemed to care about girls. She smiled to her self at her comparison.

He broke her train of thought, "Ya know we could drink all these beers'n get wrecked, or we could save'em and do this again tomorrow night." He looked over at her. "I ain't got any other plans."

She laughed looking at the full cooler with a case and a half of cans in it and nodded.

"I think I'd like that."

"Alright, It's a deal."

She nodded and they _Klinked_ their two open cans together; both taking a sip and looking back at the glowing remains of the fire.

"This is going to be a great friendship."

He nodded, "Mmhmm." Taking a sip.


	6. Chapter 6

The spring months came and went, now almost the end of July, everyone was pretty adapted to Shadow being a constant in their 'ecosystem'. Her company's New York branch had called her the end of April, setting her up with a day to start and an office as well. Life went smoothly with Molly and Cara. They had become a nice surprise when it came to finding female friends. They would do the normal things that young women would do, shop, talk about life, get coffee, have 'girls only movie and wine' nights. Course it was always hard for them to go out. Molly had only just turned twenty, and rarely wanted to ever be away from Michaelangelo. Cara spent most of her time at work and with Leonardo, though they still weren't admitting that they were serious. Shadow and Molly felt like they practically had to beg Cara to hang out some of the times, but they understood. Things with her and Leonardo finally began to take off. She had finally admitted to the girls one night after a few glasses of wine, that she was just nervous. She had this misconception that she would have to move to the sewers if they started getting serious, and that he would never let her go out alone ever again. Needless to say, the two other women told her to stop being ridiculous; '_Stop being a pussy and fucking go for it'_ actually were Shay's exact words.

When everyone else was occupying each others time, Shadow would usually call or just expect Raphael to show up, if he wasn't out with her dad. Sometimes it was fun to just hang out and watch ESPN or action flicks with them while April flipped threw magazines. But usually Shadow and Raph would hang out on the roof, go walk, sit and talk in Central Park; she had actually witnessed him stopping a few muggings in the last few weeks. Rainy nights they would play video games down at the lair or watch _Family Guy_ episodes on the computer. They had become best friends. At times they felt like Shay had never even left, like they had known each other the whole time. They would argue like brother and sister over the stupidest things, Shadow never felt like she won those arguments. Mikey and Donny would often tell her that she was the only one that could put up with Raphael's attitude without stomping away from him.

She had officially replaced Casey as his best friend. Her dad was man with a wife, starting to settle into the calmer things in life. The two twenty-some things knew it was true from the first time she called him an '_ass hole_' on all serious levels and he pinned her to the floor with one hand for five minutes while she called for help, swinging her fists and hitting nothing but air. All Casey could say laughing was '_Just don't hurt her too much._' Of course Casey hadn't had an issue with Raphael getting in her face that night. A man at her firm had asked her out to dinner, and when she had came home that night to get ready, Raphael told her that she was '_fucking crazy'_ to even go out with a guy that she just met. Casey didn't mind standing back and watching because he knew Raph would dig him self a grave and be the bad guy in the situation. However, because of that comment is when he received '_you're an ass hole'_. She defiantly went on the date but learned her lesson in more ways that one. The man was an egotistical pig, talking about his car, designer suits, and their brands. He even had the nerve to ask her if she wanted to go back to his place. It was a mistake to even go on the date, but you never know until you try. Raphael hadn't talked to her for a week after that until she told him that he was being immature, which caused another fight. No one was pinned this time; they just agreed to let it go. Yet still to this day, he would bring it up once in a while, to get a rise out of her.

Days like this one were rough. It was beautiful out and Shadow was stuck staring at the clock in her office. Robin was in town and they were going out tonight for drinks and dancing. She couldn't wait. Robin couldn't either apparently. She had called Shay at work to tell her about the new outfit that she had just purchased at _Sak's_.

"Now don't be surprised either, if we get tailed tonight."

Shadow rolled her eyes twirling the phone cord with her one finger "Oh I already thought of that. I haven't said anything yet but" Robin cut her off.

"You're better off not saying anything. They'll do it regardless, but we'll have more fun if we don't fight with them first."

"True. Ok, well I'm going to finish up this last floor plan and head home. See ya in a while." Shadow finished, taking the headset from her ear.

She knew that the guys would want to keep an eye on them. To be perfectly honest, she was sort of happy about it. Since she had been in New York, the Foot had been quiet. No messages, threats, sightings, nothing. Leonardo kept saying that it was eerie, like they were planning something huge. Raph always assured her that if it was something huge they would have detected some sort of movement. He thought that they were just waiting for a time when she was completely alone, which she rarely was.

Rolling up her client's drafts, she placed them into her holder and set it back into the corner. Checking her clock again it read 6:28pm. She had stayed to get some extra work done. Turning off the lights and locking her door, she left to catch a cab for home.

As she walked threw the door into the apartment, Casey smiled at her.

"Hey hunny."

"Hey Dad. Where's Robin?" She asked setting her purse and brief case on the table.

"Shower." He answered as he took a beer from the fridge and headed down to the couch.

"Aprils bringin home steaks for the four of us."

"Oh it's just the four of us here tonight?" she asked. Aside from the one night that April, Robin and her had went to a restaurant, there had been two or more turtles joining them for dinner.

"Yeah. Robin said something 'bout the guys train'en and doin rounds tonight. I was think'en 'bout goin but, I have to kick this chest cold. I can't afford to take a day off right now." He said idly as he flipped channels.

Picking her things up, she headed toward the stairs. Walking past the bathroom she could hear the water running. Entering her room, she dropped her things and made her way to her closet. She had the perfect outfit in mind for the last two weeks. She placed the items on the futon and rummaged threw all her shoes for the perfect heels. Tonight was going to be a long time coming…

Dinner had been great, Casey made a 'mean' steak and the women sipped on margaritas that Robin had made. She had tried to talk April into coming out as well, but the Redhead declined, stating that she had a story she had to do a little more research for. The two women made their way upstairs where they began getting ready. After flat irons, make up, hair spray and perfume, their transformation was complete. Shadow looked herself over in the mirror. She hadn't been this decked-out in months. Her two-toned chocolate hair was straightend, she had applied more than a usual amount of eye shadow, smoking her eyes. Her black choker-style silk halter top was laying perfectly over her frame and landed just past her pockets on her tight, straight leg jeans. She polished her look off with black satin pumps, gold bangles and matching gold earrings. Shifting the bottom of her one pant leg to fit over her shoe, she yelled to Robin. The blond came skipping threw the door a moment later. Robin smiled and did a turn around; "I'm ready for out date babe!" she smiled. Her short blond bob was styled and ready to go. Her golden skin was showcased by the soft green tube top that was decorated with small crystals along the top. Her light washed jeans and cream colored heals just screamed summer. She was a total Cali girl and she knew it. The thirty year old didn't look a day older than Shadow. Though more 'hippie' and slightly taller than Shay, Robin loved her frame. Sure she was bigger than the average size two female in LA, but she always said "_that just makes me more of a woman!_' The women made their way down stairs, called their cab and headed out for the evening.

"Well there they go…" Donatello said, beginning to pick up speed to make his leap to the next building, Raphael and Leonardo close behind.

"At least they took a _cab_, that will be so _easy_ to follow see'n is how there ain't no other _yellow cabs_ in the whole damn city!" Raph yelled from behind, dripping with sarcasm.

"Easy killer! I've got'em!" Donny yelled keeping a pace with the cab.

The car soon stopped outside of a martini bar ten minutes away. The boys stopped on a roof top across the street, watching the girls get out. Even from fourteen stories up, they could still make them out. Donatello stayed silent, breathing deeply from the run they just had.

"Well lets just hope they don't get to _polluted_ tonight while their out." Leo said watching them get their I.D's checked and entering the club with a line forming behind them. Raph and Don looked at each other and cocked an eye brow each.

"It could be kinda fun to fuck with Shay when she gets home..." Raph laughed darkly to himself.

"Yeah. Robin's hilarious. The last few times she's been here, she just sits on the couch demanding that I make her 'Roman noodles'!" they all chuckled a little. "I always end up eat'em because when I get back, she's always passed out!"

"Sounds about right." Leo said, starting to look around and surrounding roofs. "I just don't want them to get to drunk that their not careful about their surroundings."

Raph looked over at him "Well no shit. Neither do we."

They stayed pretty quiet for the next few hours, waiting and watching. Street life was always interesting for them anyways, 'people watching' was a past time; especially drunks.

Shadow looked at the clock above the one bar in the place. "It's 12:40, you wanna get outta here?" She yelled over the music to Robin. She nodded in response and they each finished their drink. They had talked in the cab ride there and made an executive decision to only have two drinks apiece. Shoving past people and making it out into the night air, they felt relieved. There was a sign for the closest subway station that was two blocks away.

"You wanna save some cash and take the subway?" Robin asked pointing at the sign.

"Sounds good." Shadow started walking along side her.

The streets weren't crowded; they would pass a few people ever few minutes or so. They had light conversation, both trying to stay aware of everything around them. Robin felt a presence and looked over her shoulder, nothing. She sighed, hoping that she was just paranoid. Shadow saw her look at of the corner of her eye and turned her head to look too. "What?" she asked the blond.

"Nothing." Robin looked at her and they both turned, stopping dead in their tracks.

There in front of them were seven Foot ninjas. Robin grabbed onto Shadows forearm and tugged her back a few steps, her mouth open.

"It would be wise to not make a move." One of them spoke, pointing up. Shadow followed his hand and noticed more ninjas on the roofs above. One man made a move toward them, Shadow shoved Robin onto the street, "_Run_!" They sprinted to the alley across the street, dodging a car as it slammed on its breaks, neither looking behind them to see if they were being followed. As they reached the entrance, Shadow looked around frantically, there had to be a manhole. She heard Robin gasp, but before she could turn and look, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was hauled up the fire escape to the roof above. She looked down seeing no Foot soldiers, but sighed realizing that the arm around her was a green shade. Leonardo set her down; she glanced over to see Donatello standing Robin on her feet.

"Their here." Raphael growled. The four looked up in his direction; then past him seeing dozens of Foot soldiers swarming the roof top. Shadow grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her back against the half-wall with her. Looking ahead of them, the three brothers pulled their weapons, and readied in fighting stances. The first wave of soldiers came at them, being easily deflected, then another, and another. The Robin began looking around for a way out since no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Shadow couldn't tear her eyes away from what was unfolding in front of her. That was it, this was what they did with her dad to protect everyone that they loved; this is what they were trying to hide her from all those years. It was a realization that she thought she would never actually experience. Her heart began to race feeling Robin pull her toward a corner. A mass of air gusted over them and a group of Foot landed in front of the women, standing between them and the turtles. One man reached out, lunging for Shadow. She let go of Robin on instinct and twirled out of the way, seeing a cell phone tower 40ft. away. Her tunnel vision carried her right to it, leaping; she grabbed onto the metal beams and hauled herself up. The ninja was close behind her.

He started laughing, "Stupid bitch."

She heard other footsteps running toward the tower. Coming up to a beam that was half way up, she found a metal bucket, taking it in her hand, she bent down while still holding on with the other hand, and began to swing. Making contact with the man's hand first knocking him off balance, she then swung again, connecting with his head, she heard a gross _thud_ and he fell the 15ft down to the roof. She looked out over the roof; she spotted Donatello with Robin close behind him. Leonardo was on the farthest part of the building, she watched as he kicked a soldier in the chest sending him into another, turning and spearing another man in the stomach. Shadow looked below as she felt a jolt; a few Foot catapulted themselves onto the cell phone tower, making it shake. She looked up where the beams began to get shorter and thinner; she turned and went up a few more rows. The tower swayed as she got higher; she was trying to breath, but nothing prepared her when the tower went over the side of the building.

It was slow motion. As the tower fell, not on Foot soldier on the roof was phased, except the ones whose combined weight took the tower over. Raphael looked up as the tower teetered and he stabbed one man, while punching another in the face, putting his shoulder down, he bull rushed the next soldier as he picked up speed to get to the tower. It started to fall; he screamed her name the exact time she began to scream in general.

It was a loud sound, metal and concrete being torn from its foundation, bolts shooting out in directions, making loud _ping_ noises as they hit brick. The top of the tower landed hard on the building next door; it's roof was one story lower. Shadow gripped for dear life as she too, watched in slow motion. It jolted her hard as the metal hit the cement wall ahead. She was sore instantly, she hear screams then a few seconds later some loud _bam_ sounds, looking below she saw how far up she was, and the impending doom that three of the four men behind her had just suffered. The shorter beams stopped her from flipping around and falling.

Looking back behind her she saw the one remaining Foot soldier begin to crawl his way toward her. She panicked and turned back around looking at the roof ahead of her now. She was on an angle, her feet higher up than her head at this point. Shay began placing one hand in front of the other, '_Only 12ft to go_." She thought as she tried to steady her shaking body from the gravity that was trying to push her forward. The adrenaline had now fully taken over. She kept crawling, with only a few beams left, she felt the tower shift, freezing she glanced over her shoulder; there were more soldiers, crawling out onto the wider beams behind her.

"Ooooh fuck…" she cried out to herself and glanced at the last four feet she had left to go.

She pushed herself into high gear and practically fell onto the adjacent rooftop. Slowly Standing and ignoring the pain in her side, she looked up in time to see Raphael leaping across the distance of the alley way, as he connected with the ground and he collided with her, slamming his body into hers, arms wrapped tight around her. He steadied himself while holding her; he could feel that she was shaking. Looking up at him, her eyes wide, hair messy; she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Are you ok!?" he annunciated ever word. She just stared at him and hugged him tight around his neck. He felt her go ridged and let go, he turned to see the remaining dozen of Foot Soldiers that weren't being finished off by his brothers, making their way across the tower. Raph pulled Shadow behind him, making himself the wall that they had to go threw.

The first few made it down the tower, running at him, his sai's gutted one man, round-house kicking the next two. There was a loud, long _creeeek_ as the cell tower could no longer support the weight of the seven bodies on it. The middle beams seemed to crack right in the center and Raph stepped back, grabbing Shay's hand in his, watching as it fell. There was long silence after the destroyed metal hit the alleyway below. Breathing hard, Raphael turned and looked at Shay. She was staring into space; he squeezed her hand to get any signs of life. Looking at him suddenly, her wit was the only thing that came to her at that time, "What, was that it?" He smirked at her, pulling her to him, he hugged her, a blood-soaked Sai still in one hand.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"For what?" he glanced behind her to see his brothers and Robin leaping across the alleyway.

"I dunno."

Robin had silent tears, obviously from shock running down her face, she moved to hug Shadow, who hugged her back. Leonardo looked from one brother to the next, "Come on, lets get outta here." They both nodded.

It was extremely early in the morning when Casey and April left the hospital with Shadow. They insisted on taking her to get looked over. Her body littered with bruises but other than one rib, no other broken bones, the doctors just told her to stay in bed or on the couch for the next few days, then take it easy, and watch out for drunk drivers. They had told them she had been in a car accident. He had given her a slip for work. Both her shoulders were so sore she couldn't lift her arms. Her for arms were black and blue and her ribs were very tender; they would take the longest to heal. The three of them didn't say much. April kept repeating the fact that she was absolutely glad that Shay and Robin were ok. Her father keeping quiet kissed her on the forehead as they walked to the car. He said that they would talk about everything after she got some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo blew on his hot tea as the turtles sat in the lair's kitchen. After they had taken the girls back to April and Casey's, Shadow was to be taken to the hospital; Donatello not wanted to leave Robin alone, stayed at the apartment with her. When the other two brothers reached their home, Mikey was just getting there from Molly's apartment. He was shocked at what had happened and bummed that he missed a fight with the Foot at the same time.

Splinter walked into the room, pulling a chair out, he sat quietly.

"This is not good news my sons."

Raphael, with arms crossed leaning back in his seat, shook his head. Leonardo stared at his mug as he spun it slowly with his hands.

"There was just no reasoning behind it. They stopped the girls on the street, and when they ran; the Foot came right to the roof tops. They knew we were there!"

Splinter put a hand up to calm his eldest son.

"They are a group that you have been doing battle with for years. I am surprised it has taken them this long to finally figure out your natural patterns." He took a sip from his tea. "They will not stop now that they know Miss Jones is here. Oroku Saki as you all well know is a vindictive man, a merciless and goal set man. If he has plans to kidnap or _murder_ Miss Jones, he will continue with her, to get to us, for as long as he deems it a worthy cause." The three turtles flinched at the word _murder_.

"But why? Why do you think he wants her? I mean he tried going after April all those years ago, but he stopped." Leonardo spoke again, still just leaving Mike and Raph to their thoughts.

"He believes that our friends are our greatest asset and source. Knowing him like I do, I think he believes that if he can eliminate Shadow, Casey and April in turn will blame the four of you, and ultimately everything will self destruct on its own. Then, only when he feels that we are weakened by our hearts pain and misery does he feel that we will be distracted enough for his army to finally defeat us all."

The rat was always able to put things into perspective for his sons. In doing so always meant bringing them back to their reality; they could make all the friends and contacts in the world, but they were what they were and their friends and loved ones would always be endangered by them.

"But we can keep her safe! We have always kept the others safe, why would Shadow be different?" Mikey asked in denial.

"She ain't different. We can take care'ah her!" Raphael unfolded his arms, leaning forward placing his fists on the table.

"Raph! Did you see how persistent the Foot were on going after her last night? They were under orders! Half of them didn't even care that we were there!" Leonardo slammed his mug down, the contents sloshed onto the table.

"Your heart is in the right place Raphael, but I fear that it will take more than _wanting_ to protect Miss Jones, to actually protect her. She needs constant guardianship, something not one of us can give her every second of every day."

"I can!" Raphael stood. "I can keep her safe!"

"Raphael! It is not that simple. The Foot clan does not care if you are with her. They showed that to you last night! You must not be foolish because of your heart and your pride. Now sit!"

He stopped at his fathers' words; he sat, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his legs as his head hung. He wasn't defeated; he was merely showing his father some respect.

"But it was months before their first attempt?" Leo asked his father.

"Yes, but I do not believe that lastnight was a planned attack. The young Foot soldiers, eager to please, must have spotted Robin with her; if they would have been able to complete their mission with both women there, Saki's reward would have been that much greater."

"Maybe we should run this stuff past Casey'n April?" Mikey asked quietly.

"I have already spoken to Casey this morning." said the elderly rat.

"You have? How's Shay?" Raphael asked picking his head up.

"She is resting. She has broken one rib, and it will be tender for a month or so but the rest of her body is just sore. The Doctor has written her a leave of absence from work."

"So we can go'en see her tonight?" Michaelangelo asked, perking some.

"Yes, we will all go tonight. There are a few more things that Casey and I will discuss with the four of you later. Now go, get some rest yourselves."

The three turtles stood from the table, Splinter put a hand out, stopping Raphael. Staying behind, he sat patiently waiting for his father to speak.

"My son, you have always worried about things that were greater than you yourself. I know that you and Miss Jones have become very close in the last four months, but you mustn't jump into this with your feet first. You must think. You have always been my rashest son, using your heart always. In some regards...I am certain that a few of your brothers envy that." He sighed. His most deadly son glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue. "In this situation that you are entering into, it would be wise to proceed slowly with caution." Raphael sat, trying to figure out what his father meant, staying quiet, he stated what he thought it meant.

"You think I'm gonna let my emotions tell me what'ta do, and your afraid that I won't use my head in a fight."

Splinter smiled at him, "My son, you have matured over the years into a strong and proud young man. I feel that if you stay true to yourself and your teachings, you can do great good in all situations." Standing, he gripped his walking stick, "Now go, rest." He patted his sons shoulder.

Splinter knew Raphael was not reading into his advice as far as he hoped, but one day soon, he will realize all of the life lessons he was taught, will be applied. The rat could always sense changes in his sons. Leonardo was becoming more open and willing to just live life. There wasn't set rules for every situation that life had to offer. Donatello was finally letting his heart be seen, even thought he let it go months ago. Michaelangelo had calmed in the last year, much the way Casey Jones had. He was more focused on others and his teachings, now realizing that all tie to one another. Raphael he felt was going to soon have a few more lessons put into perspective. He was always a bull headed kid; however his older ages were proving to be much more mature. He was not so explosive toward the ones he loved anymore; he listened earnestly, and was the most loyal to himself and his family than he's ever been. Splinter closed his door quietly as he reached his room. Raphael was never one to read into his fathers words, '_He does not see that his heart is right in front of him_." Lighting his incense, he sat on his pillow, hoping what he had to propose tonight would be a realistic possibility.

* * *

Her eyes opened to a dark room. Shadow glanced at her clock on her computer desk across the room. It was well past dinner time she realized, at the same time her stomach growled. She lifted her arm to pull the covers back and it felt like it weighed 20lbs., trying to sit herself up she cried out. A burning pain tore through her side. She lay back down and breathed shallowly, trying to make her body relax. The second attempt was much better. Using her 20lb. arms, she hoisted herself up and slowly swung her legs around bringing her feet to the floor. She was in more pain than when she went to sleep this morning. She really did _feel_ like she was in a car accident. The small light in the hall way was on, giving her just enough light to see where she was going. Standing slowly, she breathed small breathes as to not aggravate anything further. Taking small steps, she got closer to the door, upon entering the hall way to the stairs, she heard voices. Descending slowly, holding on to the railing with everything she had, she looked up to see her entire family around the table.

Seeing his daughter struggling, Casey jumped from his seat, met her at the landing half way down the stairs and gently scooper her up into his arms. She smiled at him.

"Are you hunger hun?" April asked standing. "You want some soup or anything?" Shadow nodded. Michaelangelo got up from his seat and went to retrieve a canvas lawn chair, "Here, this maybe more comfy for ya."

Casey set her down gentle, while Mike held the back of the chair. "Thanks." She said, the comment for both of them.

"How are you feeling?" She looked up across the table to where the question came from.

"I've been better." She answered Splinter quietly; completely not her social self.

April stood at the stove heating up vegetable soup as the silence continued.

"So what was everyone talking about?" She asked looking down at her hands, then back up again. Robin sighed "Last night." Shadow nodded her head again.

She had a feeling that's what it was. She had already talked to her dad earlier. He was in her room on the futon when she first woke late afternoon. She had told him how she had never been so scared in her whole life, and that she was probably going to be traumatized for the rest of it. When he assured her that they would never let anything happen to her, and that the turtles would have fought to their deaths for her and Robin, she had told him that she had so much respect and indebtedness to them. He calmed her by telling her that that's what they do, they protect. After being assured, she had drifted off again.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Leonardo asked looking at her. A single tear ran down her face, and then she finally answered. "Yes."

She had to stay strong. They fought for her and Robin, the least she could do was show them that she was ok, that they did nothing wrong by bringing her back to New York. April put the soup in a bowl and handed it to Shadow; she thanked her and began to eat.

"The doctor said that your arms and shoulders will feel a lot better in a few days, and your ribs will start feeling better in about a week, although you will still be tender for quite some time." Casey said looking at her, she swallowed, "I can handle that. I'll have to call work and fax them the letter the doctor gave me."

" 'Bout that, Splinter had an idea, and April and I agreed with him." Casey looked at his daughter.

"We feel that while your body heals itself, you could get away! Stay up at the farm house for the next few weeks." April tried to make it sound really worth it, while coming to stand behind Casey's chair.

"By myself?" she asked, placing her empty bowl in her lap.

The old rat looked at her, "No child. I spoke with Raphael, I feel that he would be honored to stay with you."

"Yea, and if you get bord, just hide one of his Sai's from him! Its hours of entertainment!" Mikey giggled at her. She laughed lightly.

"Where is Raph?" she asked looking at everyone.

"He's out on the roof. Went out there right before you came down…" Donny answered, lifting his arm and putting it behind Robin.

"Well, I suppose if I'm not going to inconvenience him by going up there. It's been along time since I was at the farm. I'm not sure if I know how to get there."

"Your not goin to inconvenience him, what the hell else is he goin to do? Be an ass to us? Plus, he knows the way.." Donny said leaning back over the table.

"Well if he drives my Envoy like he drives that van, I'll kill'em!" they all chuckled.

"It's settled then, I'll go get you two groceries tomorrow and help you pack some things, and you can leave tomorrow night." April said clasping her hands together.

* * *

Shay sat on her bed listening to April as she stacked clothes all around her so she could pack them. She was going on and on about trails in the woods, the lake, the porch's swing and hammock and how awesome it was to sit out there at night. Shadow had to admit she was warming up to the idea; it was going to be like a vacation.

"You want to take these two tank tops?" April asked holding up the Red and Navy articles. Shadow laughed "Yea. OH… and those jeans, right there!" she threw her head in the direction of her desk chair. Putting the last pieces into her bag, she stuffed her make up and toiletries in a plastic bag and placed them in also, zipping it up.

Casey yelled from downstairs "We're here!" he had went to get her car out of storage, fill it up, check the oil and pick up Raphael.

"Here, lemme get that." April said grabbing Shadows _Vera Bradley_ travel bag off her bed, and made for the door.

She walked a little easier down the stairs today than she did the night before; her arms and shoulders where feeling a lot better already. She felt that in another day or two they would be fine.

Raphael looked up at her from his seat at the table. She was wearing ripped up jeans and old, small, thin t-shirt that read _AC/DC_ on it. Walking past him, she tugged on his bandana. "Ready loser?"

"Loser? We could race to the car'en see who the real loser is!" he said standing behind her as she put her flip flops on.

"That's not fair and you know it!" she laughed.

"Life's not fair when you're vertically challenged!"

Shay huffed at him "Whatever…"

Casey rolled his eyes, "Come on, you guys are burn'en darkness here…cops won't think twice 'bout pulling over a Martian drive'en a car."

"Screw you." Raph gave Casey a playful shove on the shoulder.

The car was all packed as Casey tossed Raph the keys, helping his daughter into the passenger side, he hugged her, "Don't worry, your safe." He whispered to her. She smiled back at him, "I know." April gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek,

Leaning over Shay, she told Raph to _'drive safe'_. He gave her a playful smile "Always." He backed the car out of the space and they were on their way.

The car ride at first was interesting, a turtle with road rage was driving her car, insisting that they listened to the classic rock station the entire way. He gave her this lame excuse about the driver gets to choose the station; she corrected him stating that the owner of the car has that privilege. After the first hour or so, it was quiet. Raphael would glance over at her periodically to see her in and out of sleep; he had turned the volume down for her. After the trip ended, he was pulling into the long wooded driveway of the farm house, located somewhere in up state New York, close to Canada. He shut the car off, hearing her stir a little. He got out figuring he would turn the water on and check every room before waking her up.

The coast was clear and he had turned on a few of the downstairs lights along with the porch light, he woke her.

"Hey, Shay, wake up." He said quietly, reached over her to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Hmm." Her eyes drifted open and she turned her head to look at him.

He froze feeling her cheek graze his mouth and she stilled, knowing how close her face was to his. He let out a breath and pulled his head back a bit to look at her.

"Sorry." She whispered with a small smile.

"S'ok." he reached around her and picked her up. She was fully awake now, but didn't complain about the '_porcelain doll'_ treatment. She kept one arm in her lap and the other around his shoulders. He moved up the stairs of the porch with ease and pulled the screen door open with his foot. Setting her down gently, she thanked him. "Sure thing, But don't get used to it." He pointed his finger at her, turned and walked out to unpack the car.

Shadow smiled. Looking around from where she stood in the doorway. Right ahead of her were the steps to the upstairs, her right was the opening to the kitchen and to her left was the living room protected by dust covers. She walked in, flipping the light on. Pulling the cover off the sofa, she saw the country plaid pattern. A few steps later she had the two matching chairs uncovered as well. There was a large window behind that sofa that looked out onto the porch and the back wall opposite the kitchen, was all shelves covered in pictures and knickknacks. She heard the door open and Raphael came in with the first wave of grocery bags; it was late and he must have been tired.

"Why don't you just get the cooler with all the refrigerated stuff out and leave the rest for tomorrow?"

"Eh, I'm already on a roll!" he yelled from the kitchen. She walked in that direction, only to walk into him as he was coming out to get more groceries. They didn't smack into one another like they had in the past, but she did put a hand on his chest to steady herself. Her face grew red when she realized he had a hand on her hip.

"Sorry… again." She said letting out a nervous smirk. Her unliveliness made it obvious that she was still tired.

"You gotta stop try'en to dance with me all the time..." Raph teased her, lifting his hand, he patted her on the shoulder and went to get more bags from the car. She moved to the table to begin putting things away, wondering if he was just flirting with her sober. She dismissed it for just their normal, everyday banter.

He threw the door open and bounded down the steps. He liked the farm house; he could be outside in broad daylight and not worry about screams, looks, the National Enquirer! He picked up a few more bags and turned toward the house. He stopped a moment seeing Shay through the window, inside putting things away. His body shivered a moment as he could still feel where her hand was on his chest. He didn't get excited about too many things but he was looking forward to hanging out with her and the next few weeks. They were a chance for them to go on walks somewhere other then Central Park, swim, he didn't have to do nightly rounds, and more importantly, they didn't have to worry about the Foot clan. Kicking the door open, he told her that all that was left was the cooler and their bags. She finished placing things into drawers and shelves and thought she was venture upstairs.

She couldn't remember the last time she was here, all she remembered was she was bored. With no T.V as a kid, you could get that way, but now it was a welcomed silence. The stairs creaked as she reached the top of them, flipping on the hall light, she saw two doors to the right and one to the left with a linen closet at the end of the hall and a small window over looking the back of the house. She looked in the door on the left, seeing it was the bathroom; all white with the free standing tub, the one that they had placed Raphael in all those years ago. She felt a small frown tug on her lip remembering that story; the first run in with the Shredder had only been a few weeks before she had ever met them. Looking across the hall, she walked into the first door on the right. It was a small bedroom with a light blue theme. A set of bunk beds, a small dresser with mirror and large window made the room seem slightly larger than it was. Turning, she went down the hall a little more and found that the last door was the master bedroom. It was a larger room with a queen-sized bed that was unmade, hard wood floors, white curtains, a chest of drawers and a dresser. A small rocking chair was in the one corner with a small table next to it. She went to the linen closet and found tightly wrapped plastic bags labeled in Aprils' hand writing stating the bed size that they were for; she ripped one open and carried it's contents into the master bedroom.

Hearing the door shut downstairs, she made her way to the top of the staircase.

"So where do you all sleep when you come here?" she called out as she began her careful descend.

"Well, most'ah the time it's just Cas and April that come up here. This is the first I've been here in a few years."

"Really?" she enquired as she rounded the corner, seeing him bent over putting things away in the fridge.

"Yeah." He said turning and looking at her. "I'll take the couch. You can sleep upstairs." He said picking the empty cooler and sliding it out of the way and into a corner.

"You're not going to sleep in one of the bunks?"

He shook his head crossing his arms "Nah… never did find those things comfy." She nodded.

"Ok, well night. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and turned back up the stairs.

"Later." Raphael said as he went to the last bag of pop tarts, cereal, bread and crackers on the table. He heard the bedroom door close. He opened the cabinet above the sink. An impish smile came across his lips as he thought about the fact that right now above him, she was peeling off her clothes. The sudden idea to ask if she needed help made his heart skip. Well _that_ was a different thought…Shaking it off, and caulking it up to being an _alpha_ male, he threw the bags away, turned out the light and went for the couch; he was exhausted. Laying there in the dark, he started to drift off. Those had been the first somewhat perverted thoughts he had had about Shay since they first met. After he got to know her, she was such an awesome girl with so much personality, that he kind of forgot the fact that she was _hot_. His eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. '_Holy cow_!' he reminded himself all over again, _'Shadow's hot_...'


	8. Chapter 8

There hadn't been too much for Shadow to do in the last week. Her ribs were still tender, but her arms were fine except for the bruising that was still on her for-arms and shins. As the temperatures rose, she had been pretty excited about going to the pond, lake, what ever it was, but after attempting a few baths, she just couldn't; trying to keep her head up in the tub hurt enough, let alone to try to keep her whole body afloat. She did a lot of reading and listening to the radio. At night Raphael and her would sit down and eat dinner, hang out on the porch. They talked about all kinds of random things. She would point out the solar systems that she had learned in her classes, he would tell her old stories and fables that Splinter used to tell them as boys. The only bad thing was, even though today she felt better, the August heat outside was unbearable.

She positioned the radio on the kitchen counter, trying to get a signal. The smallest of breeze came through the window as she tuned into the best station she could find. Oldies, she didn't know what to think of them. They were either really good, or really fucking cheesy, either way it was the best she could find at the moment. She had heard enough country to satisfy her into the next decade. Humming along, she opened cabinets and took down the loaf of bread, going to the fridge she took out everything she needed for just a simple turkey sandwich. The music's happy tempo got her in the mood to do something, _anything_.

Raphael jogged around out of the trail, coming around the corner of the barn, he could hear music. Slowing his pace to a walk, and came around the front of the house to the porch. The screen door was the only thing between him and the inside; opening it he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Smiling, he leaned on the door frame still breathing hard from his jog. There in the kitchen was Shadow Jones, dancing around and wiggling her bottom to _Diana Ross and the Supremes_. Mayo on wheat bread never look so good. Still dancing, she turned as she was licking last of the mayo off her finger and stopped. She giggled with an innocent, embarrassed smile "Ha… hi."

He nodded at her with a smile that said '_Have'n a good time there, as I caught you'_.

"You saw nothing..." she pointed at him as he smiled, shaking his head while holding his hands up.

"I seen everything." He said as he moved to the fridge to get a bottled water.

"How was the jog?"

"Stop tryin to change the subject off'ah your jazz-r-size shit you were doin in here."

She laughed at him. "Cute Raph, real cute."

He looked smugly at her letting out a breath and stretched his arms over his head "I know."

Rolling her eyes she placed her plate on the table. "I think I want to attempt swimming today. I mean, there's parts that are shallow enough for me to stand right?"

"Yeah." Was all he said reaching over and grabbing half her sandwich "But if you eat all that yourself, your ass will sink."

"Your' telling me I have a fat ass?" she leaned back giving him a look to kill.

"Did I say 'your ass is fat', no… I didn't." The half he took was gone in three whole bites.

"I didn't think so! You wanna play those games? Your going to turn me into one of those fat kids at the pool that wears the t-shirt over the swim suit."

"I thought you already were?" he smiled at her sweetly.

"OH you're a dick!" she said smacking him on the shoulder.

* * *

The sun was hot as they walked along the path to what everyone called a lake, but as it came into view Shadow could see it was a small swimming pond. Setting her bag down she looked up at Raph. He was a few steps ahead of her, walking out onto the dock. She slipped her flip flops off and reached for her shorts, a loud _klunk_ distracted her. Glancing up past the top of her sun glasses she say Raphael had taken his belt off and was now working on his leather wrist bands and thinner pads. His shoulders flexed with every movement, putting all the muscles and tendons on display. The sun put a small shine on his chest plates and she could see where all the years of fighting took their toll on his skin. He was about to take his bandana off but caught her looking. She quickly looked away and began removing her shorts.

"Somethin a matter?"

She looked up at him as she laid her shorts inside her bag, taking out her towel to make more room.

"Hmm?" she thought playing dumb was her best bet. He shook his head.

She looked down again, tossing her glasses on her bag; she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head. She suddenly felt naked, looking up, she saw Raphael quickly look away.

"Your naked." She commented with a smile. He had removed his bandana and was now standing in front of her for the first time, with no gear, leather, nothing on.

"So are you." He said crossing his arms and nodding his head at her. She smiled looking down. Her bikini had bright yellow that faded into bright orange on the top and bottom pieces.

"No I'm _not_!" she laughed despite the fact that to him, she was.

"Well don't we look like two little kids who have never seen each other's parts!" she started laughing nervously.

'_What is wrong with me??' _she asked herself mentally.

"Hey not me, what do ya think they make _Playboy_'s and _Hustler_'s for, I know they ain't got any nudie turtle mags for ya, do they?"

"Touché." She pointed at him, grabbing her towel and lotion; she walked out onto the dock by him. She unrolled her towel and sat and began applying sunscreen to her legs. He propped himself up on his arms as he sat on the edge near the water.

"Do turtles tan?"

"Hu?" the question caught him off guard.

"Do you tan?" she repeated herself.

"Not really." He just grunted. "My scars show up more, that's it." He shrugged.

She sat and thought for a minute. "Well, you want some lotion? It might help the coloring of them…"

" No, I like'em. Their like my reminders."

She nodded her head as she started putting the lotion onto her stomach now. Raphael glanced up at her. Her red toes were perfectly painted; he had taken great interest in her painting them the other night on the porch with a flashlight, just because she didn't want to be alone in the house while he was on the porch. Her calves were small and tone, her knees bent as her thighs tightened. She was concentrating so hard on getting every inch of her skin. His eyes wondered up to her stomach and to her chest, where they stopped to admire for a moment, her hands worked the lotion into her arms and her own shoulders.

"Raph? Are you def?" she giggled bringing him out of his trance, they made eye contact at the same time.

"Hu? What?"

"I asked you…. Why you would want those kinds of reminders." Her tone was annoyed at first but hushed as she realized that he was thinking of other things.

He shrugged "They remind me of what's important." She looked at him waiting to continue. "You see, this one here's from a few years ago." He said pointing at a four inch scar on his thigh, "I got hit with a throw'en star, but it was worth it, the star was meant for Donny, he had been knocked down and the damn thing was headed straight at'em." She leaned over to see it in the sun light. "This one here was from trainin'. The very first day any'ah us ever got our weapons." He pointed to a real light scar on his for-arm. "And this…" he reached up and touched the most noticeable scar of all. It ran the entire length of his right shoulder, from front to back; "… this one, is from when I was shot last year…" her eyes glued to his instantly. He was real quiet, never taking his eyes from her. She reached out and wrapped her hand around his arm, running her thumb over it lightly.

"You never told me… "

He looked at her, in a serious tone, "No one talk's 'bout it. April don't even know." She looked at him quizzically. He reached up and put a hand over hers, she watched it over take hers completely. "I jumped in front'ah Casey."

She flinched, swallowing; she didn't know what to say. "We were breaking up a mugging, things just didn't go as planned." He moved his hand to wipe sweat off his face.

" Raph, I.."

"Don't … worry about it, hu?" He said giving her a small smile "I'm die'en here! It's so damn hot!"

She was still quiet, picking back up her bottle of lotion, she tapped him on the arm with it. He turned his head and looked at it.

"Please?" she asked, with doe-like eyes.

"How could I say no'ta that?" he hung his head, she smiled.

"That's what I thought Cabana bitch! Do my bidding, muwahaha!" she laughed a fake, menacing laugh, lightening the mood a little more.

"You're a damn lucky lady!"

"Lucky about what?" she lifted an eye brow at him.

"That you're still sore!" he said swiping the bottle away from her. She turned her back to him, moving her hair out of the way. She just smiled to herself, knowing he could hear it. He opened the bottle and drained a small dab onto his palm, having no idea how much to use. He looked at her back and placed his hand on her shoulders.

He began to rub in a circular motion with his hands as his eyes wondered again. His thoughts were on her body. The way the small of her back curved in just a little right before her butt, where her hips flared right before they went up to her back. He tipped the bottle again and applied more onto her skin. He began to message the lotion into her back using both hands. She let out a small moan, tilting her head back, nothing sexual, but Raphael instantly had the urge to pull that small string on her back and let his hands wonder where his eyes had already been. He shook his head, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your done and my ass is sweating!" he said, leaning over to his side, he let himself slip into the cold waters. He shook his head and whipped his face under the water, clearing his thoughts of her. Coming up for air, he looked in Shadows direction.

"Is it cold?"

" 'little, but if feels good." He said, whipping his face again.

She dipped her feet in, wiggling her toes. He watched as her legs flexed with every motion. Slowly she held onto the side as she eased herself into the water. Holding on began causing pain in her side and she released the side, instantly slipping under the water. He reached out for her, taking her one hand and pulling her up.

"I thought you said I could touch?!" she yelled wiping water out of her eyes, tilting her head back to straighten her hair as she looked at him.

"Well, I can!" he said grinning at her.

"This hurts." She pouted in a defeated voice moving her one arm around.

He pulled her to him, going a little lower in the water; she felt his arm go more around her rear end. He pulled her close so that he had her by her hips.

"That put'en any pressure on your stomach?" he asked looking in her face. She shook her head. "Good."

She felt awkward all a sudden, like she had never been this close to him before. She felt her chest pushed into his and her legs floated in front of him as they were still for a moment. She placed her one hand on his shoulder, pushing her hair back more into the water with her other.

"This does feel good…"

He looked at her, swallowing hard. He could feel his pulse racing. He wondered why he was so nervous all of a sudden, but in true Raphael fashion, he covered it up.

"I have that affect on women." He gloated in his gruff voice, moving with her to a part of the water that was a little deeper, coming to his chin as he stood.

She looked behind him, since their faces were too close to look at one another, "Har Dee Har Har, Casanova!" she could feel him chuckle. "But really, the water feels _so_ good. I love to swim and the fact that I can't right now is driving me _nuts_!" She laughed ironically to herself. She shifted a little in his grasp, he loosened his hold enough for her to have to grab onto his shoulders, her legs slipping around to either side of his waist. She caught her breath and a small 'Oh' slipped out.

He looked her in the eyes, their faces so close they could feel the others breath "You ok?" He was asking her that a lot today. He always used to just assume, but there was something about her lately that was making him care. He took a hold of her and spun them around a few times in the water. She giggled at him playing with her. Sloshing around more in the water they got to a shollow area on the other side of the dock that was to their mid-sections. Setting her down where she could stand.

"Much better." She said as she dipped down, letting her head and all go under, coming back up she tilted her head back again and to straighten it and let the water run off of her. Raphael watched as she stood, the water hitting just above her belly button. Moving to the dock she reached up and realized it was too high for her to hoist her self out.

" Help me, would ya?" she looked over behind her.

" Yea yea…" he said as he came up and grabbed a hold of her hips, he lifted, she got high enough to pull herself onto the wood, but couldn't.

"Just a little shove." She groaned.

He moved his hands onto her butt and grabbed, making himself smile. He pushed her the rest of the way up.

"Thanks," she said turning and smiling at him. He winked at her and swam backwards into the water again.

She laid her towel out and laid on her back, letting the sun warm her. She began to think about the situation just a few minutes ago, their position. Shay's eyes shot open at the fact that she was out of her mind for actually… liking it. She felt herself shiver since she could still feel where his hands were at on her rear end, smiling in the sunshine. She could hear him spashing around behind her. She arched her back a little and at him, hoping he was looking at her. Her continence told her to keep flaunting her body in front of him, but her mind was screaming '_what the hell are you doing_?'

He was watching and he was thinking about the same things that had just occurred. _'I could grab that ass any time._' he thought watching her arch herself. Sighing he swam under the water, he rubbed his face with his hands. Shadow would never understand if he ever touched her like that, she would probably punch him right in the face. He shook his head. This was his best friend! Why these thoughts all of a sudden! Chalking them up to being male, he swam deeper yet, finding the water calming.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were humid, but over cast. Shadow found herself walking one day with Raphael and this evening she was without him. Kicking branched as she went, she liked the woods, they were so quiet. She had already been gone an hour, and she knew she had about 15 more minutes before she came up on the house once again. She wondered to herself about what Raph was doing for the tenth time today. She liked when he was around; in the city she saw him a few nights a week. Here she was seeing him everyday, unless she couldn't find him, which in that case she would go explore on her own, like now. She looked down at her arm as it itched.

"Fucking Mosquito." She slapped it; the bruising was all gone at this point. She was glad too, what a horrible reminder of that night.

Shay began replaying how the turtles had saved Robin and herself, how they had fought. She still cound't shake the fact that she had seen Raphael so easily kill those Foot Soldiers. She remembered quickly though, that if he hadn't they would have tried to kill them. That night had proved to her just how strong and deadly he really was. That nothing would truly ever happen to her as long as he was around. He was always there to smile, goof, and pick on her. Talk, give advice and drink with her. She laughed, thinking of all the times they have had in the last months, a lot of arguments, a ton of laughs; then a few moments of weakness with some tears and words about past experiences. One night that was burned into her memory was a night that they had been on the roof, she had drank to much and when she woke suddenly in the middle of the night, he had carried her to bed. There had been this heavy weight on her stomach and she touched it, realizing that it was his arm. They had both passed out in her bed. She had looked over at him and had kissed his cheek as he lay snoring.

She felt her face get hot, thinking of his touch, his arms, legs, body, that stupid arrogant grin that he would give her. The way he always had to be right and would fight her, literally, to the floor to prove it. He would carry her as they would leap over buildings, never once did she doubt him on his grasp of her, his advice, his jealousy of other men's attention, his far and few between hugs, the way he would look at her; always in the eyes, the way he looked at her body the other day and flirted and, …. and that she liked it!

Shadow threw on the breaks. Stopping at her startling realization and sqinted her eyes in thought, she was trying to come up with a more conclusive diagnosis. '_No, it just couldn't be'_. She began walking again toward the house; she could see it threw some of the trees as she went. She sighed again, letting it sink in, that she, in fact had a crush on Raphael.

But he was a large, walking, talking, killing, mutant turtle? She was trying to reason with herself at this point but it wasn't working. As she came up the porch steps, she entered the house and went to work in the kitchen. It was little later then usual dinner, but it was better then never. Beginning to pull things out of the fridge, the others relationships came to mind. Mikey and Molly seemed to have a wonderful relationship, Cara was still trying to look past the 'mutant' thing with Leo and Robin and Donatello… well they were all over the damn place. Ok, so maybe there was only one healthy Mutant/Human combo to consider, but it was still something.

Shadow went to the radio, adjusting the station so something other than oldies and country, she found herself landing on a classic rock station. Moving to the window she opened it more, letting the summer breeze run through. She decided that she had a mission for the night; to get drunk. Why this mission? When she was drunk all those times before, she never had thoughts of her green friend; time to put this stuff to the test and find out if she was just bored and hallucinating, or if it was real. She opened the basement door that was under the steps and flipped on the light. The old steps creaked as she descended into the dark underbellies of the house, reaching her destination; the wine cellar. After playing a few games of 'Eeny-Miny-Moe' she walked, arms abundant with bottles back to her job in the kitchen. Setting the five bottles on the counter, she stood. They were all different, which was part of the reason she had so many. If it took her this much wine to figure it out, then God bless it- she would do it! Choosing a homemade blush, she grabbed a clean glass from the dish rack and poured it. Sipping it, she smiled, time to start dinner.

Raphael walked up from the pond, tossing his towel on the railing of the porch, he cleared all the steps in one leap and threw the screen door open. The small of tomato sauce and garlic invaded is nose. Hearing the door, Shadow turned her head from the stove.

"Hey, smells good."

"Thanks…" she smiled and went back to stirring.

"I'm gonna shower." He yelled as he turned up the stairs. The home cooked meals with a woman at a stove instead of Mikey, was something he was really getting used to. It was like they were on their own sitcom or reality show. They had only bickered once, and it was over what was the highest card in 'War,' an Ace or a King; '_Potato Patato'_ she had told him.

Jumping in the shower, Raphael let his neck fall under the water. The images from his dream the night before had his mind occupied all day. Putting one arm up, he grabbed the curtain ring above him letting the water run down his body. But he couldn't shake the dream…

_He found himself walking down the hallway of the apartment in the city, turning he entered her room from the roof enterance.. A few candles were lit and a light scent of vanilla was in the air. She stood with her back to the door, looking out the window wearing a long, thin, white, spaghetti strap nightgown. The small glow of the candles illuminated her silhouette threw the dress just enough that he could make out ever curve. He walked to her, he embraced her from behind, running his hands up and down her side softly, she smiled up at him. Pulling her head back, he leaned to let his lips touch hers. Shadow wrapped her arms around his neck, walking them to the bed as they kissed. She broke away long enough to sit and pull him to her. He covered her with his whole body. Grabbing her dress, he pushed the straps down as he went, kissing her neck, shoulders, and her chest. He could feel her arch into him, grinding against his midsection. She reached to pull her gown off…._

That's when he had woken up, sweating on the couch. He's pretty sure that this morning at 5:30 am he had successful drank every gallon of water that this poor county had to offer. He had leaned on the counter, splashing himself in the face between glasses. Here he was in the shower, staring at the shampoo, debating on whether or not he should put it to use. Shaking his head, he turned the water off and jumped out. It wasn't that it had been a terribly pornographic dream or anything, but the realistic sensuality, the smells; everything had seemed so … undeniably real. Pulling his pads back on, he sauntered back down the stairs, tying his bandana as he went. She had set the table, they had eaten in a comfortable silence and afterwards she journeyed upstairs to shower as well… taking her glass of wine with her.

* * *

"You know what I think?"

"What?" he asked looking at her from his seat on the steps.

"I think tonight would have been a good night for a bon fire…" she trailed off sipping on her glass. She had moved onto a white wine at this point. Not entirely on her own; Raphael had helped her polish of the last two bottles making sitting on the porch on the humid evening a little more bearable.

"It woulda been, but I ain't maken one now…"

"Of course you wouldn't, that would require work." she roller her eyes from up on the porch swing.

"You're such a fuck'en brat." he glared at her.

She smiled at him pretending to do a half-bow "Ah Thank you…"

He shook his head, looking out onto the open field that was their front yard. They could see the last of the fire flies out by the tree line, and the crickets chirped on as she began to rock in the swing.

"You like this?" she asked letting him decide on what he thought that she meant.

He pulled away from a sip of wine and looked at her "Like what?"

"This? Sitting on a porch in the middle of no where, drinking, relaxing. No cars, noise, or crime?" she twisted it into something nonchalant.

He thought for a minute, standing, he walked over and settled in next to her on the swing.

"Yea, I mean, it's nice for a little, but, I need that excitement, ya know?" she nodded, pulling her feet up and putting her legs across his lap. This wasn't the first time she had done this to him, and it was pretty much an action he expected the second he sat next to her.

"I suppose I can see why you would say that, your life and all. This is more like what I have lived threw in the last decade though… "

"Da quiet?" he asked putting his arm on the back of the swing.

"No… the slower pace. I sorta miss it…"

"You ain't happy with me, _us_?" he caught himself. It was officially the first time he had showed any hint of the thoughts he had been entertaining the last week, _'Great, I'm fuck'en drunk'_.

She smile, catching him "Me?"

With his glass at his side, he crossed his arms and scowled. He hated having weaknesses. She continued none the ess.

"Yea, I'm happy…" waiting for her to put a context to her statement, he looked at her finally when she hadn't.

His eyes searching hers, trying to stay tough, "Good, glad ya like it with us… its nice have'n ya around."

She felt her heart beat in her chest. Of course he covered that up; Raphael was not one for showing emotions. Shadow felt that her cheeks were tingly and her head was light; she mustered up her 'Girly Balls' and repeated what he had said, differently.

"Well, Good, I do like it with ya, and I love hangen out with ya…"

He nodded looking off in space. That was it; he was the daftest man she had met. He was either horrible at reading into things, he pretended not to care, or he really didn't care. She was suddenly realizing that she wanted him to care, but she would be damned to do anything about it. Why? To let him degrade, embarrass and make fun of her forever, no, so she sat there. Telling her self it was just a fleeting crush would work just fine.

He finished his glass, he gently moved her legs and went inside. She sat there staring. '_This is ridiculous. We can't like each other. I'll tell him about this in a few months to give him a good laugh.._' she thought as the screen _Clacked_ again as he carried out another bottle.

"Geez…. You rehabbin or what?" she asked laughing. He pulled the quirk out and drank straight from the bottle. "You're an animal!"

He grinned at her, gulping his last sip "I'm well aware." He took his seat next to her, "But I am alotta man too… " he smiled devilishly.

Shadows mouth fell open, "Is that an implication?"

Raph chuckled and shrugged, "It is what it is baby… "

"Pervert." She shoved her shoulder into his and he laughed.

"Hey you're the one who thought it…You're mind needs that _Orbit_ gum shit!"

"That doesn't make sense! I can't chew gum with my mind!" she thought out load.

He groaned, smacking his hand to his face and shaking his head. She laughed again, rubbing her should into his. He brought his arm up behind her again. She settled, taking another sip, she placed her head back on his bicep.

"So… " she started with a smirk. He raised an eye brow at her, "alotta man hu?"

"Yeah?"

"How ya stack up?" neither one could believe she had just asked it. They had never even touched the subject before, ever.

He looked down at her, she had a curious look in her eye "Why ya wanna know?"

"I dunno… thought I would start a nature magazine…" she stuck her tong out at him.

"Ha, well in that case, I'm a monster." They both laughed.

"Men _are_ all the same! No matter what, you're the largest guy that _you_ know!" he rolled his eyes at her.

"So length or girth?" she felt her cheeks warm.

He looked at her again, this time answering her "Both, why?"

"Hmm." a flirty smile on her mouth while she pretended to think, her smile growing larger...

"It's not like on animal planet… you don't have to stand behind a female and make those horrible groaning sounds, do you?"

He laughed, "What'da hell's a matter with you?"

Shadow raised her shoulders and just started laughing "It's a fair question!"

"Yes I'm part animal, but no, I gotta feel'en its more of a human thing…" he said looking at her again.

"How so?" she was serious, looking back.

"Urges, fantasies, dreams and things." he shrugged.

"Yea? Like dreams and things?"

He nodded "But _real,_ real. Down ta'details'en stuff." He could feel himself begin to grow red if he could. Taking a sip he looked out toward the tree line again. A small breeze filtered past them, his nostrils flared, realizing why he smelled vanilla in his dream. Shadow had it on, she always… had it on.

" I guess that would explain it. I never have sex dreams…" His head shot over at her.

" No?"

she took her last sip "Not really…"

"Bummer."

"That coming from a turtle that has human sex dreams…"

"Whatever." they both chuckled. It was nice that they could bust on one another, knowing that it was rare to offend the other.

"I'm thinking that's my sign to go get ready for bed."

"Bed? _You_ imply'en something now?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she stood.

She giggled a little in her throat, leaning over, placing both hands on the swing behind his head; Leaning down close to his face, neither tearing their eyes from the other. They could feel the others breathe, a heavy scent of wine. She had every intention at first to come at him with something terribly witty, but once she was that close to him, she lost all train of thought. Her eyes were squinted slightly, looking from his eyes to his mouth and back up again with the faintest smile on her lips. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips. He never made a move, nothing. She pulled back and looked at him smiling. "Good night Raphael."

He sat looking up at her, watching her turn and walk into the house. He looked at the wine bottle in his hand and cursed it. Because of that wine, they would both go to bed that night wondering if it had been the other ones conscience, or the wine talking. Either way, it was the best ending to one of their 'drinking' nights that Raphael had ever had.

Walking into the house he closed the front door. Quirking the bottle he had and the other still unopened, he placed them in the fridge. Turning out the light he walked into the living room and turned out the light. Sighing to himself, he sat. He was about to remove his belt and toss it on the floor where his sai's had been all evening, till he heard footsteps. Looking up, he watched Shadow walk, holding the railing, wearing a tank top and small pajama shorts. Her hair was down now, with some of her side-parted bangs falling in her face. She glided over to him and reached for his hand.

"Sleep with me?" she asked in all seriousness.

Looking up at her, he thought a moment. "Ya want me to stay with ya?" he repeated the question to make sure he had heard her right. She nodded pulling his hand; he followed her to the stairs. He could make her out perfectly in the moonlight; of course he would follow that rear end anywhere. He suddenly felt his nerves kick in as they reached the top of their stairs and entered the room. She had one small lamp on by the bed, with the covers already turned down.

Turning to look at him, she smiled shyly "I just… didn't feel like being alone tonight."

He squeezed her hand knowingly but put on a brave face. Who would have thought such a simple phrase would have hurt such a tough guy. She just simply would have settled for anything male tonight. He just happened to be there.

Shadow sat on the bed, as he began removing his pads. She moved, getting onto her knees, making herself a little taller. As he slid off a leather strap off his wrist, she reached for his belt buckle, unclasping it. He looked at her when she brought her face into his chest as she wrapped both her arms around him so that she could grab both ends of the belt, in one hand. Laying it on the ground by the end of the bed, she sat back up; all he had left was his bandana. Feeling the most brave that she had all night, Shadow reached up, grabbing a red tail in each hand and gently brought his face toward her as she leaned back on the bed. Raphael felt his pulse thumping in his neck, the pressure she used to pull him forward caused him to put two fists on either side of her, leaning down almost over her. Looking him in the eyes, she untied his colors and draped them over the head board, he never moved a muscles. She leaned back even more, creating room for him on the bed, he sat slowly, the bed groaning under his weight. After he was settled, he reached up and was about to turn the light off when he felt the lightest touch. Looking at her, she smiled as she moved her fingers ever so lightly down a large scar on his neck, across the front of his chest and down the tiniest bit of skin that he had between his chest plates. It was so sensative, but he wouldn't tell her that, not now.

"Just observing…" she smiled at him sweetly. He looked her in the eyes, finished reaching for the light and turned it off.

She settled in next to him, his arm under her head, as she nervously laid a leg over his, molding herself into him. He breathed deep, pulling her close with the arm that she was laying on. She reached up, pulling his head down to her, she kissed his bottem lip softly, "Thank you Raph."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes**_: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming, they motivate me! Oh, and if anyone doesn't know The Outfield's song 'Your Love', listen to it before reading…there will be a pop quiz at the end…. j/k :-P. Thanks friends! _

* * *

The sun peaked in threw the windows as Shadow rolled over, bumping her elbow into something sold. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the clock, 7:48am. She groaned, leaning up on her elbows. 

"Mornin."

Looking to her left, she pushed hair out of her face. Raphael was looking at her with sleepy eyes as well.

"Hi." She blinked. Rolling over onto her other side, she faced him, silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry about last night."

He looked at her, rolling on his side to face her as well. " 'Bout what? Nothin happened."

"I know, I'm sorry I dragged you up here I guess." She smirked at him, "Thank you? "

His eyebrows narrowed, "For what?"

"For putting up with me; I was a little crazy last night, and… for not taking advantage of me." Her eyes never left the part of the mattress where her finger was doodling an imaginary figure eight.

He Smirked, rolling over onto his back again, putting his arms behind his head, "I wouldn'ta taken advantage of ya." Looking at her, she nodded her head, as he continued "Maybe a few years ago I woulda… But I was worried for my own safety when you practically caveman'ed the shit outta me and dragged my ass up here last night!"

Her face redden, " I did not."

"When have ya ever known me'ta lie? Yea, .. ya did." He was serious with no hint of a smile.

Sitting up in bed, the covers fell to her waist, she turned her head to look at him, hair falling behind her shoulder, "Well I said I was sorry for being a drunk ass hole last night. What else do you want from me? I don't regret anything, because nothing happened! God! You acting like I threw myself at you!"

Getting defensive himself, Raphael leaned up on one arm, " Well ya did sorta throw yourself out there, flirt'en an kiss'en me'n shit!"

"You're a fucking prick!" she threw the covers off her and crawled out of bed.

"Well learn'ta handle your alcohol lil'one!" he said narrowing his eyes, pointing at her as he sat up in bed. A fight was the last thing either of them expected at eight in the morning, let alone after the night they just had, but here it was, in true 'Raphael and Shadow' form.

"You know perfectly well that I knew everything I was doing and saying!" she began pacing like a wild animal.

"Well explain to me, then why your throw'en apologizes out left'n right!" he yelled as he shook his head, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because I didn't know if I had done anything wrong! Its not like I go around getting drunk and kissing _large turtles_ then ask them to sleep in bed with me!?"

"So that's it!" he stood, sending the covers to the end of the bed. "You regret kissen me, then asken me'ta come up here'en then your thanken me for not touchen ya!? You're a hypocritical and a _fake_!" he yelled crossing his arms. "Your no better then _Cara_!"

"What!? If theres _one_ thing I'm not, its fuck'en fake _or_ fuck'en Cara!" she flailed her arms as she yelled.

"Your repulsed by me _but_ I'm your friend! _That's_ fake!"

"You got it all _wrong_ hot head!" here it was, her famous last words before her hearts demise.

"OH _enlighten_ me Shadow!" his tone was completely condescending as he rolled his eyes, not wanting to really hear what she had to say.

"First, I _don't_ regret kissing you, in fact I'm _happy _it finally happened! Second, I _wanted_ you to come up here because I _wanted_ to be near you even if it _was_ just to sleep! I was _scared_ to make any moves because _I think_ I have feelings for you and I _don't_ want to ruin this _fucking_ friendship!" she screamed at him from across the bed.

"Well I _know_ I have _fucking_ feelings for you which is why I _didn't_ take advantage of you even though I thought 'bout it _four billion_ times _after_ you fell asleep!" he screamed back pointing at the ground, every muscles in his neck and shoulders was taunt and showing.

They both stood there breathing heavy, staring into each others eyes from across the bed, their anger slowly slipping away.

"Why didn't you say so?" more of a demand than a question, her tone was softer.

He looked away, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. 'I didn't know what ya wanted. Didn't know if I'd ruin '_us'_ if I did anything…" the trailed off quietly looking back up at her as she sat on the bed again.

"Ironic isn't it?" she asked him as he sat back on the bed, his back to her, head down.

"Yeah." She heard a muffled reply. Looking over his shoulder at her "I just never thought… ah'mean…" he gruff voice was so unbelieving, unsure, so completely unlike him.

She reached over touching his shoulder. Turning the rest of the way, he looked at her. She moved her hand as he turned, scooting to her knees she inched closer to him, she put a hand on his face.

"I never really get this way 'bout things, but Shay, I…" he stammered. Racking his hand over his face. He looked so out of his element.

"Well big, bad Raphael, I'm scared too…" she replied with a nervous smirk.

"Good, so this ain't just me." He said more of a statement then a question; reaching up and running a hand down threw her hair.

"No, it's not just you…" she whispered as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Timid almost. Shadow reached up, putting her hands on his shoulders, returning the gesture. He placed his large hand on her hip, pulling her into him, as she brought her arms up around his neck. Deepening the kiss, she felt her tongue touch his as their lips parted a little more, becoming more passionate. Both his hands encircled her waist and began softly running up and down her sides. She sucked in a breath, but neither breaking from the kiss.

Shadow leaned into him more, letting her self move over into his lap. He ran his hands down her body and onto her thighs that were on either side of him. They broke off the kiss, looking at one another, breathing hard. She smiled sweetly at him, tilting her head and rubbing her nose on the end of his.

He smirked at her, "Shay, your not gonna apologize for this later, are ya?"

"Dick…" she whispered, taking his face in both her hands as he grinned, she kissing him.

His large arms wrapped the whole way around her waist and then some. She pushed her body into his and kissed him deeply. She heard him let out a breath through his nose, then a small moan.

Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back, lips still locked. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she could tell he was still holding most of his weight up off of her. Pulling his head back, he nuzzled her neck, trailing feather light kisses. She sighed, tilting her head back and bringing her hands down, leaving one on his shoulder and putting one on his chest. She could feel him running a hand down her stomach, searching for skin, as his other arm still supported him. His rough hand was warm on her skin as she felt the tank top ride up just below her bust. She arched her back into him, reminding him of his dream. Raphael shuddered, but he wasn't sure if it was from the déjà vu or the action itself. She giggled. He stopped kissing her collar bone. "What?" he looked at her curiously.

"Talk about a major misunderstanding…" their lips just inched apart.

He grunted "Your tell'en me."

She grabbed him and pulled his face to hers again, this time more roughly, she moaned. His responded by leaning more weight on her, pulling her into him. He shifted his hips slightly. She arched into him again as she reached for the hem of her shirt. This time, Raphael didn't wake up from a dream…

* * *

He sat watching her as she took spoonfuls of raw meat and rice and jammed it into the sliced bell peppers. Shadow had put him to work chopping potatoes. The curtains fluttered in the evening's breeze as the radio played on. 

"You almost done?" she asked putting the last of the dinner into the oven.

"Yeah, here. " he picked up the pot of water and potatoes and set it on the stove.

"Good." She reached up and set the timer for an hour and a half.

"You wanna kill alittle more of our day?" he hip bumped her, making her giggle.

"A girl needs some recoop time here." she laughed pushing him into the grey colored counter top.

"Hey! Just a simple question's all!" he put his hands up.

Chimms began to play and Shadow reached for her phone. "Hello"

"Shay baby! Whats up!?"

" Hi Mikey!" she smiled looking at Raphael, activating her 'speaker phone'.

"Whats cracken girlie? You haven't killed him yet have you?"

Raph rolled his eyes "What up douche bag?"

"OH… hey Raphie! Hey when you guys come'en home? Donny and I are get'en into guitar hero and we wanna make teams!" Shadow smiled and looked at Raph.

"I guess we could come home.." Raphael cut her off.

"We'll be home in a few days…" taken her phone, he hung it up.

"Raph! What are you doing!?"

"I don't wanna go back just yet! You could use'ah few more days to relax and, I'm not ready to face'em all yet."

"Face'em with what? Us?" he nodded.

"I'm not ready to tell anyone anything either. I mean…what do we say to them? Especially my Dad… " she trailed off at the end. It was a realization that both of them had stumbled on just a moment ago.

He looked up at her "You ok with _this_?" he motioned to himself.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_ with this." Shadow smiled. Her phone rang again, taking it from Raph she laughed. "Hello?"

"Hey Shay, I think you had'ah bad connection, of the Raphael kind!"

"Sorry Mikey! We'll be home soon ok?"

"Sounds peachy babe! See ya then!"

She shook her head laughing. "He never slows down does he?"

"Never." Shaking his head.

* * *

The next few days were a sensual blur with packing and cleaning in between. After Raphael had packed the last of their things into the Envoy, she started the car before he walked into the house. Hearing Shadow walking down the stairs, he looked up to see her sporting jeans and a black tank top. 

"You ready to go?" she asked meeting him as the bottom of the steps.

"Not quite." He said picking her up as she giggled, carrying her to the sofa that still needed covered back up. He claimed her mouth, one hand on the back of her head, the other on the floor as he lay on top of her. She smiled as she heard the stereo on in her car, _The Outfield's 'Your Love'_ was faintly coming threw the screen door. Pulling away she laughed; he smirked too picking up on the lyrics.

"See! Its fate!"

"Nice try, anti-Romeo!" she said as he stood pulling her with him.

She walked to the chair and grabbed the dusty cover for on the sofa. Handing him the other end, they covered the plaid abomination that April refused to get rid of. Shadow walked to the kitchen, hitting the light. They were officially ready to hit the road, dusk was quickly fading into twilight and they needed the dark on their side for the drive. Climbing into the passenger side seat Shay looked out the window at the farm. This was definitely a vacation that would hold a special '_Dear Diary'_ context forever.

At about half past one in the morning when they pulled her SUV up to the curb in front of the antique store/apartment. The street was still barely lit, the lamp across the road was giving its last fighting chance. Raphael turned looking out the back window, the side and up threw her sun roof; No one in sight. Leaning one arm on the middle consol, he unbuckled himself and looked at her.

"Well, here we go." She nodded, looking in his eyes.

They both moved for the other at the same time, a sweet, soft kiss like the first, nothing like they had been sharing the last few days. They had been heated, rushed, urgent; this was wet, careful, nervous still, void of lust but still there was a meaning to it; a meaning neither of them understood just yet. Raphaels hand reached up, moving her hair to the side and gripping the back of her neck, her hands on the sides of his face. There was a ringing. "Ah' course! Why da'fuck not?!" Raphael pulled back throwing his hands in the air. She smacked him on the arm and answered, "Yesss?"

"What the hell are you two doin? Come up here and hang out!" Donny's voice came threw the receiver.

"We'll be up in a minute!" Raph snapped gruffly leaned over toward the phone.

"Go right for the _Adam's Apple_ Shay, I promise it will leave him paralyzed..." she laughed at Donny.

"We're on our way. Later." Closing her phone she looked at him.

"Stop pissing in your own Wheaties and lets go!" she opened her door and climbed out.

He ran around the side of the car and met up with her at the alley way to the door. Pulling out his key as they went, she stopped and grabbed his arm when they were out of the yellow, fading, street light. Pulling him into her, Raphael immediately began kissing her and lifted her up against the wall by her bottom; Shay's legs wrapping around his waist.

"This is the last one." She panted between their lips meeting.

"Mm hmm." He tried to agree, setting her down a few moments later.

Taking her hand, he opened the door, locking it and they made their way threw Aprils shop, bumping into 'other peoples' treasures as they went.

"If those clowns make one comment 'bout our 'alone time', I'm drop kick'en someone right in the live'en room." He said as he lead her up the steps.

Laughing, Shadow squeezed his hand and rolled her eyes "Stop, your turn'en me on!"

He gave a low laugh, "Ass." letting her hand slip from his as they stopped outside the door to the apartment. Looking at each other, she gave him a nervous look. Opening the door, Raphael walked in with Shadow on his tail.

April smiled, getting up from the table "There they are! OH god, look how tan you got!" she commented hugging Shadow.

"Raph, scars are back and darker than ever I see!" Donny gave him a smart-ass smile from the sofa.

Flipping him off, Raphael moved to hug April. She picked up on it the second she hugged him, but dismissed it. '_They were riding in the same car for the last few hours_…' April thought as she smelled a good amount of her Step-Daughters Vanilla scent on her friend. A woman's intuition is her greatest ally after all. Mikey ran to Shadow, hugging her, and then pulled back "You still hurt there skinny?" he asked softly laying his hand on her stomach.

"Haha, a little tender, but much better."

"Sweet! Well you wanna rock out or what?"

"Not just yet, what about me?" Shadow turned to see Casey coming down the stairs in sweat pants and white undershirt.

"Hey Casey!" she laughed as he reached her.

"Hey there." He said hugging her. He was becoming quite used to his daughters jokes, especially the ones on his 'name vs dad'. Pulling back he looked her over. He skin was tanned, making her brown hair and chocolate eyes darker, her side swiped bangs hung over her one eye and her cheeks had a healthy glow to them.

"You look good. Rested." He said facing her. Turning he clapped his hand on Raphael's shoulder "You take good care ah'her?"

Raph cleared his throat and looked at Shadow "Course." He replied looking back at Casey, rolling his shoulders toughening up as always and right on time.

"Raph, you ok man? Ya haven't even tried to beat'da shit outta me yet!" Mike grinned from the sunken living room; trying to expend some of his energy. Smirking at Casey, Raphael turned and dove off the step at his little brother. Ah, yes… it some respects, it was nice to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:**_ I hope I'm not about to confuse anyone at the end of this. I'm making my own story up about the villians. but again... isn't that what this place is for:-) Again, don't own any of them; just conducting my own story, so...Please don't shoot!_

* * *

The next few weeks were back to normal. Shadow woke every morning at 5:30am, showered, dressed in a suit for work and never returned home until after six in the evening.

Looking out the window, she blinking a few times, and huffed a sigh. Looking down at her drawing table, she looked at the rendering she was working on for a client. This was going to be a good one, a $64,000 deal, with ten percent of that going right into her pocket. Sure they had computer programs that they all used, but Shay usually found that in a day and age of technology and impersonals, taking the time to do something by hand always appealed to the purchaser; showing them that you took time just for them.

Glancing at the clock on the wall she pushed back in her wheeled office chair and stood. Straightening her black pencil skirt she reached for her purse and noticed a missed call. Dialing in her password she listed to April saying something about her dad going to a _Knick_'s preseason game and wanted to know if she could meet her for dinner and a drink. Picking up her briefcase, Shadow closed her office door behind her, waving to a few co-workers that were left and waited for the elevator. As she walked out the main doors into the street to hail a cab, Shay reached down and pulled her large sun glasses out of her purse to shield herself from the early September sun. She climbed into the first available cab and took out her phone, not paying attention.

"You mind if we share?" she heard a male voice behind her.

Turning her head she addressed the individual. A taller Asian man, business suit, smaller rimmed glasses.

"I don't see why not..." she said , sliding into the cab.

"Where to folks?" the cabbie turned.

"OH, ah… the corner of 89th and North 242nd please." She spoke calling April back to make sure that in fact was the place that she had left on Shadows voice mail.

"Just past there for me."

"Alright Mac, ya let me know when we drop the lady off!" the cabbie punched the clock with his finger and pulled out into the busy New York traffic.

Hanging up her phone, Shadow looked out the window of the cab. She knew it was only a ten minute ride, April had suggested a place only a few minutes from home.

"You work in the Pennerson Building?" the man asked making conversation.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You?" Shadow asked being polite.

"Yes, the very top floor."

"Really? Your on the 46th floor? I'm glad I'm on the lower level." She smiled at him.

"OH what level is that might I ask?" his manners and perfect english were refreshing, but somewhat bewildering to her.

"The 18th." She lied threw her teeth.

"OH, an attorney hu? I'm a broker, Bishamon Saki." He held out his hand.

Shadow felt her heart stop and her mouth flutter; rebounding quickly she replied "OH, nice to meet you, I'm Samantha, Samantha Peters." Astonishing herself at how good an actor she could be as she shook his hand, letting him believe that his 'attorney' assumption was correct.

"A very beautiful and authoritative name, very appropriate."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

She turned her attention back out of the car. There was no way that she could be in a car with Oroku Saki's relative, but, how many Saki's could their be in New York, hundreds? She slowed her breathing and looked at her nails, trying to busy herself with other things.

A few red lights later the cab slowed, "That'll be $17.40 lady." the driver turned in his seat. Shadow dug threw her purse to fish out a $20 dollar bill, wanting out of that cab as soon as possible.

"Please, allow me." Bishamon placed a hand over hers as he gave the man a $20. "That should cover Ms. Peters part of the fare. Please take me up to 251st street."

Shadow gave her best, forced gracious smile to the man as she opened her door to slide out. Looking to the restaurant she spotted April outside, her briefcase in hand as well, waving to her. Shadow walked around the side back of the cab. As she stepped onto the curb she heard the door open.

"Ms. Peters, My card. Feel free to call on me at anytime. It was a pleasure." He said putting his hand out.

"Why thank you." Shadow said, taking the card.

"Perhaps you will do me the pleasure of a cab ride again soon I would hope." Smiling at her as she shook his hand.

"Until then Mr.Saki." she practically had to force the name out of her throat.

Watching him get back into the cab, Shadow walked toward April.

"Well look at you just pick'en up gentlemen on your way home from work!" she said laughing. "What's wrong?" her smile dropped immediately as she studied Shadows face. She looked as though she had merely escaped death as she handing April the business card. Shadow stepped back, moving out of the way of a few pedestrians and grabbed her Step Mothers arm and pulled her into the restaurant.

"This has to be a coincidence! I mean.." she said leaning into Shadow as Shay put her fingers up, signaling 'two' to the hostess.

April whispered as she finished her thought "…the Shredder doesn't have kin! I mean, at least I'm pretty positive!"

"April, who said it's a son?" Shadow asked sitting, thanking the woman who sat them. "What if it's a nephew or someone not related at all?"

April nodded "True. I mean there are thousands of Asian cultured people living in the city." She sat for a moment. "I suppose I can call a friend of mine at the city court house. She works in the records department. Erma, she used to work with me when I was at Channel six." She said nesting her purse and briefcase on the other side of her in the booth.

"I just find it unnerving. I mean, it's just too much of a coincidence that I got into a cab with a man with the same origin as _him_." Shadow replied fishing a hair tie out of her purse and pulling her hair into a low pony tail. April nodded her head looking at the young woman.

"I'm going to call the guys. See if they can meet us around 8:30pm at the apartment." She said as she pulled out her phone.

The waitress came over as April was talking with what sounded like, Leonardo.

"Two waters with lemon and two Amaretto Sours please." Shadow smiled to the woman as April looked at her giving her thumbs up.

"No, it maybe nothing, but we should all talk. Bring Splinter with you?" she heard April ask him. She then said her good byes and hung up.

They sat in silence as they looked over the menu, flipping threw to see what they had a taste for. Shadow set hers' down and slid it to the end of the table.

"On a different note. How was your day?" April looked up from her menu.

"Same shit, different day, ya know?" Shay gave her a small smile. The waitress returned with the drinks and set them down. She scribbled down the ladies orders and hurried back to the kitchen.

"Same here. I started working on a piece for work about the mistreatment of Police dogs. How when their done with their service, their sent to dog mills to bread and live the rest of their life in a cage if their not adopted by they officer who they served for."

"Really? Wow! I guess I never knew that…" Shadow said taking a sip of her drink.

April nodded her head, "Yea, it's all research right now, so don't tell Mikey, he's such an animal lover, he'd probably freak out, even if it ends up _not_ being true." She chuckled.

Shadow smiled at the thought of the guys' sewer home being over ran with German Shepard's. "I don't think I'll be mentioning that anytime soon." She chuckled.

April, keeping up with light hearted banter got Shadows head to pop up "I know you and Raphael were just there, and this is why I am asking…there is this little place in town before the farm that as the most amazing deserts!" Shadow finished her sentence with her at the same time. They both laughed.

"Yea, Raph asked if I would drive down there the one day and get a few Lady Locks. He said they were to die for."

"Well I can't see him saying that…" April smiled

"No, his exact words were 'The Shit'." They both laughed.

April regarded Shadow seeing the smile that was still on her face "You really had a good time up there didn't you?"

Shadow looked up at her, unable to wipe the smile off, she nodded. April was a smart woman, always catching on to things. She had to be, she was a journalist after all, but in this situation, it was just speculation. She took her shot in the dark.

"You know, Raphael really respects you. All the guys do. Mike was practically going nuts wanting to call you two up there every night! Donatello was always telling him to 'can it'. And Leonardo, Splinter and your dad…well, they were at ease just knowing that you were safe." She said looking at Shadow from across the booth.

Shadow looked up at April "It was a perfect time. We got bored a lot, fought a few times, " Her face redden thinking of how the one fight ended in the bedroom. "…But it was a good time." April smiled at her. "Good."

They ate their food in peace, April's mind moving a mile a minute from her own work, to the man that was in the cab with Shay, to the way her Step-Daughter had been acting ever since they had gotten home a few weeks ago. Raphael would still come over the same as he had, but Shadow and him weren't bickering, or torturing each other as much as they would. They would stay rather quiet, just watching T.V or they would go up on the roof for a few hours before she had to go to bed and he would leave to go out to make his rounds with his brothers. Something happened at the farm, but April dare not intrude or ask, for it was not her business. However, she was the only one who noticed the change in the young woman.

* * *

The lights to the apartment were on when both women stepped out of the cab and walked to the front entrance. Walking up the stairs to the landing that the main apartment door was one, April went to stick her key in when the door flew open. Michaelangelo grinned from ear to ear. "Ladies…." He bowed.

"Come back'en finish the game ya moron!" Raphael yelled from down in the living room with Donatello seated to his left.

"I'm comin dudes! _Sheesh_!" he bounded back down the steps to the carpeting.

"Good evening." Splinter greeted the two as they placed their things on the counter top.

"Hi Splinter." April put a hand on the rats shoulder.

"Hi." Shadow said bending to get a water bottle out of the fridge.

"So what's this issue you wanted to talk with us about?" Leonardo asked sitting back, crossing his arms at the table.

"Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello!" Splinter barked at the three as they finished up their video game. Don and Raph immediately walked to the kitchen. they all waited quietly hearing a poutie, "Ah, but… agh, come on!" from in front of the television.

April looked at Shadow, "Well it's yours to tell…" she gave her a motivational smile.

They all turned to look at her; Donny taking a seat across from Leonardo, Splinter in between them at the end of the table. Mike stood at the top of the steps, probably hoping to conspicuously inch back to his game and Raph stood, arms crossed in front of the fridge.

Shadow told them in detail about the man who basically blocked her into the cab, asking to share; the conversation, even down to his politeness, his dress, mannerisms and subtle flirting.

"And then he said he hoped that we would share a cab again someday soon and gave me this." She finished tossing the card on the table in front of Splinter. She had left out the man's name sake up until this point.

Splinters eye brows raised and he let out a long slow sigh. The sons all looked at their father anxiously. He studied the card that he held in his old furry fingers.

"This perhaps could be a serious coincidence Ms. Jones. But I fear that it may not be." Splinter said looking at Shadow and placing the card on the table. All four brothers got to a point where they could see the card more clearly to see what they father spoke of.

"Bishamon Saki?! You gotta be _fuck'en_ kidden me!?" Raphael said stepping back from the table, eyes wide, uncrossing his arms. Mikey looked at Raphael and took a better look at the card and gasped.

"The Shred-dude got a piece? I thought he was _hella_ asexual! I mean... he's gotta kid?" surprisingly enough Mikey was serious when he said it all, looking at Leonardo.

Leo's brows were creased looking at his father. "What does this mean?"

"This is something that we must all take with extreme caution. Shadow, it is good that you gave him a fake name and place of employment, however I have a feeling that if this man is in fact the son of Oroku Saki, then I believe he knew who you were weeks ago." Splinter said, never taking his eyes from the young women.

Shadow shook her head looking down; she pulled at the sleeves of her blue button down shirt, not really knowing what to think.

"Bishamon… Bishamon…the Japanese God of War." Donatello said looking From Splinter to Leonardo, who both nodded. It was a known fact that out of the five of them, Mikey and Raphael knew the least amount of Japanese.

"Yep… if this _is_ his kid, he named him after the _freak'en_ God of War! How 'like' him." Leo chucked ironically in disgust as he leaned back in his chair again.

"He looked a little older, like well… your guy's ages, late twenties maybe?" Shadow said, giving some sort of help to puzzle it all together.

"So if he _did_ have a son.." Splinter cut off Donatello's spoken train of thought.

"_No._ No '_if _', Oroku did have a son." He paused looking at everyone. "Many a year ago, before he left for America. There was a woman that he had loved. He must have had the kin with her, and then later sent for the baby."

Leo looked at his father "Sensei, why didn't you _tell_ us about this? Why now?" the Golden child had actually got a little angry and snippy. Raphael felt him self smirk, he was impressed for half a second.

"I didn't know if it was something that Oroku had washed his hands of. This is the first I have known of the man's presence to be affiliated with his father. If he was no threat, for how can you be a threat when you do not know your lineage and history; then why would I trouble you my sons."

Donatello nodded his head. "Master, I understand why you did it. But, now we have Shredder and Shredder Jr. to deal with…."

The old rat nodded his head "I must meditate on this tonight. "

"So what should she do? I mean, he works in the same building as her, he can watch her every move!?" April asked, worried for Shadows safety.

"I just always work when other people are there! When people leave, I leave, when people wait for cabs, I wait! Nothing will happen to me around a lot of people right? Shadow asked pushing off the counter, moving to stand next to Raphael.

Splinter looked up at her "They _will _wait when you are in those situations; for they would have done something about this by now with people around if they did not care about risking their identity. Yes, if you are with others, I do not believe they will attack."

"Oh, one more thing too…" Shadow said, glancing at Raphael then back to the others "He had this tattoo on his wrist, I think it was a… purple lizard or dragon head or something..." she said quirking an eye brow.

Splinter let out a growl, his ears flattened against the top of his head as his eyes narrowed and his whiskers twitched.

"A Purple Dragon?!" he asked, looking at Shadow "Are you certain?" he tone was loader and darker then she ever remembered hearing it. The brothers were all quiet looking back and forth to one another.

"I … I think so.." she stammered, looking at Don then to Leonardo.

"Wait but.." Splinter cut off Mikee.

"This is a dire situation if the Foot Clan has contacted the Purple Dragon."

"Whoa, wait, I thought we got rid'ah the Purple pricks awhile ago??" Raphael asked looking at his sensei, Mikey nodded "Yeah!"

"You destroyed the chapter that was here my son. But that left them time to contact others and rebuild."

"Haven't the Dragons always been associated with the Foot?" Leo asked looking as his father.

"They were affiliated many years ago. Their leaders came to ahead and they split. However if Saki's son has something to do with them, the two sides must have aligned once again." He sighed looking at Donatello, who nodded; deep in thought.

"I'm gonna to have to do some digging then…" Don said, looking at April "There are a few things I may need you to look into for me." She nodded at him.

Shadow sighed, Raphael looked at her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry dudette! We'll get to the bottom of this!" Mikey said smiling a small smile at her. She reached up and grabbed onto Raph's hand that was draped over in front of her shoulder. "Thanks guys." She muttered.

She did have all the faith in the world, but if this situation was as serious as Splinter made it sound, parts of her were wishing she was still in Michigan. Letting her hand drop from Raphaels', he squeezed her shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to head to bed…" she said turning toward the stairs past the fridge.

"Ms. Jones." Splinter called to her. She turned to look at him, her tired eyes gave away her fears.

"You must sleep well, to keep your senses sharp." He said in a calm, fatherly, advising way. She smiled at him, putting her hands together; she gave him a small bow. As she put her head back up she nodded her head at Raphael to follow her up the stairs. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Welp there he goes, her personal body guard! What's that? Do I hear… _Whitney Huston_ sing'en in the background?" Mikey ran to the bottom of the steps, putting his hand up to his ear.

"Shut'da fuck up Mikey!" they all heard Raph yell faintly from the top of the steps. Splinter put his hand to his head; Mike just giggled as Donny rolled his eyes at April.

Opening her door, Shadow flipped on her light and tossed her heels off her feet. She heard a small, deep giggle from behind her.

"What?" she asked turning.

"Nothin ya midget! Ya just shrank like three inches is all." She raised an eye brow at him and smirked.

"I like the way I am!" she said un buckling her belt and pulling it threw the loops of her skirt.

"I like da'way ya are too." He looked at her with a wolfish grin on his face. He took a few steps and pulled her to him by her hips.

She smiled up at him "I just wanted to say good night. You can't stay up here long…"  
"I know…" he trailed off, starting to kiss her on the neck. She let out a soft giggle and pushed a shoulder into him playing around. He stood back up and looked down at her. She winked at him and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"OH…. tease. Your gonna get it the next time we're alone… " he whispered as she laughed. He bent to kiss her; they closed the distance from the middle of her room to the door.

Giving him one more kiss, she pushed him out the door. He gave her a look to kill. Shrugging her shoulders she mouthed 'Sorry!' to him. She knew he hated when she caught him off balance, it made him feel less male that a woman could make him stumble. Looking down the hall way to make sure no one could see, he leaned over and pecked her, "Later…" he whispered again as she nodded, watching him skip every other step on the way down to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

It was cool out; the breeze took the humidity out of the air and made it more tolerable. Shadow wiggled in her lawn chair on the roof where she sat with a magazine, feet propped up on another chair directly across from her. Picking up her bottled water, she took a sip and set it back down to flip a page to continue the story of star gossip. She heard the door from the apartment open and she glanced over he shoulder.

"You mind if I take a seat?" Casey asked flipping a bucket over and placing a few feet from her chair.

"No, what's up dad?" she regarded him with a smile.

"Eh, just got home, thought I would see what your up to."

"Ah… so your hungry…" she said, her eyes never leaving the pages in front of her.

He scoffed "Well, always, but I was gonna see if ya wanted to watch Aprils special that's on tonight with me?"

She rolled her head to the side giving him a sarcastic look, "Absolutely. You wanna order in pizza or something?" he nodded smiling at her.

A Casey stood, walking to the end of the building, he leaned on the brick wall that encased it.

"That schmuck hasn't ran in'ta you again, has he?" his back still to her.

Ever since they had informed Casey, he had been wanting to know where she was at all times. He was calling her phone two or three times a day at work, and coming to see where she was, like tonight.

"No." she shook her head. "Nothing, I keep think'en I'm gonna see him every time I walk outside, but no. I had never seen him before that, and not since. It's kinda strange." Shadow said creasing her brows.

"Well, I may give that number on the punk's card a try and see if he actually works there. Talk to'em, I dunno, make up a fake alias and dig into it a little." She smiled at her dad.

"You know you could always leave the snooping to April, she gets paid for it…"

"What? Your old man ain't smart enough to figure things out for ya?" he asked laughing putting his hands in the air.

"OH _Daddy_, I never said you weren't smart. April just knows the right inconspicuous questions to ask." She looked over at him.

"Yea yea." He replied as he walked back over and regained his seat on the bucket.

"The guys gonna come over to watch Aprils' special with us?" Shadow asked, thumbing another page over.

"Nah. Mikes goin over the Molly's I guess, Leonardo is findin his _Chi_ or some shit with Splinter and Raph and Donny-boy never said."

She nodded her head still looking down.

"I miss run'en around with them guys. It used to be almost a nightly thing, "Casey started. He would talk to his daughter time and time again about some of the trouble that he and the turtles had gotten into, but when he took a tone like this, she could hear the nostalgia in his voice. Looking up at from her magazine, she urged Casey to continue.

"I mean, when Raph was the Nightwatcher, I was the only one who knew, ya know? Just me and him, all the time." He looked up at his daughter "Don't get me wrong, I ain't sayin I'm jealous that I have been replaced as a best friend," he winked his daughter "I just miss the…what's that word..."

"Camaraderie?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah, that shit."

Shadow laughed rolling her eyes "Gee Cas, you're so well spoken!" he laughed at her.

"Hey I do well for ma self!"

"You do! You're a man of 'Lemans terms' if you will!" she smiled at him.

"Your too smart for your own good!" he pointed at her. She snickered to herself.

He sighed "I just wish I wasn't grown old's all. I mean, Raph 'specially, turned me in on a younger model. Which I_ know_ he thinks your easy on the eyes, so that helps," he looked at her " but… he don't wanna hang out with me anymore! I ain't broken down'er nothing!" she sat listening to her dad rant.

She frowned at her dad "Dad, I don't think that's why, they just, have gained a little bit of their own lives in the last year or so. OH and believe me, you could go beat'en up some thugs with them still!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Yea, but… April don't like it."

"I know dad, she just… worries. I mean, you're her soul mate, she doesn't want anything to happen to you." She gave him a knowing smile.

"I know that. I mean, if I ever told her half the stories, she would probably strap me to a wall in there'en never let me out." He threw his head back toward the apartment.

Shadow stayed quiet, knowing the story behind Raphael's most noticeable scars was one that was never mentioned to the redhead.

"She would have reason to, and I wouldn't blame her at all. It's a scary place for you guys to be out at night, doing what I know you all do when you go. I would strap the one I love down too if it would keep'em safe." Her face flickered of fear only for a moment as she talked to her dad, knowing exactly why April would do it.

"The one ya love hu?" he gave her a sideways look. Shay's heart pounded for a moment, trying to figure out if Raphael had talked to her dad. She knew they weren't in love, but she didn't know if he would have at least mentioned something.

"Ah… just a figure of speech, I'm just say'n I can understand why April would do it."

He nodded "You don't love no body to lock'em up in the apartment then?" he gave her a sad face.

Laughing she looked at Casey, "Oh I'd lock you up all right! And I'm sure April would instruct me to throw you right into the nearest closet!"

"I see what's goin on! I'm being double teamed! Well ain't that some underhanded shit, and from the two women in my life too!" they were both laughing.

"Come on dad, let's go in, its almost time for her show…" she said standing and smiled at him.

* * *

They ran across the last roof top and leapt in silence as they landed on the corporate office building. Surveying the area, Leonardo motioned the other three on towards the door. Donatello leaned over, pulling out a device off of his belt and placing it onto the door knob of the roof exit. Listening for it to click, he could hear as his other brothers breathing heavily behind him. Opening it, they saw the stairwell leading them down, illuminated with orange light; Leonardo in the lead, followed by Michealangelo and Donatello. Raphael paused at the top, turning, he looked behind them, scowling, he pulled the door shut and followed his brothers.

They found themselves on a landing with two double doors, peering threw Leonardo pulled out a Katana and placed it on top of the key lock, with a flick of his wrist, the metal popped off and the doors mechanism gave a quiet _click_. Opening the door, he looked around the dark office; the red lit Exit signs gave a small cast of light over the door with a few emergency lights on along some of the walls. They began moving forward, Don turned to see Mike leaning over the stairwell, looking down the 45 more flights of stairs to the bottom. Hearing a tapping, Mikey turned to see Don with arms crossed. With a small shoulder shrug and a big sheepish grin, they slipped into the office with the other half of their team. Looking around in the dark, Donatello noticed that there were no cameras. Sighing he took a small disc he had on his belt.

"Did you find his desk?" he finally spoke.

"Not yet." Leonardo answered looking over a cubical wall from a few feet away.

"Dudes, I thought we couldn't talk? It's there still like, housekeeping'en shit?" Mikey asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

"They were already here." Leo answered from a few more feet down then where he was before.

"How do ya know that?" Mike raised a brow.

"The trash cans are all empty _rim tard_… God, check your surround'ens!" Raph yelled in a whisper from behind him as he looked at a name plate on a desk.

"So you think that like, Shay and Cas will be pissed that we lied to'em 'bout tonight?" Mikey asked bending down to look at some poor sap's family photo.

"Well if we don't find anything, there's nothing for them to know. But, if we do… I don't think they'll be all that mad." Leonardo said walking past another cubical.

"Got it!" They heard Donatello call from on the other side of the office.

Standing there staring at the desk, they all observed an area that they could practically eat off of. The computer hummed as it was in sleep mode; the phone, name plate and pencil holder were all lined up accordingly, the calendar mat was perfectly aligned with the front of the desk, and the chair was pushed in straight.

"Man, homeboy's got OCD, don't he?" Mikey said looking at the one wall where even business cards, contacts and sticky notes were all straight in rows. Donatello pulled the chair away from the desk and sat, looking under the desk, he found the tower, and placed the disc that was in his hand, into an outlet.

"There give it five minutes to pull all the information out and we can get outta here." He said, standing and looking at his brothers.

_CLAP, CLAP, CLAP_ "Well done! You know I wondered when you would finally find out about me. Of course, I got impatient so I had to find you." They all shot around, eyes wide to see Bishamon Saki standing in front of the door, holding up one of his business cards.

"I'm so glad to see that _Ms. Peters,_ excuse me, Ms. Jones clued you in." He smirked darkly at them.

"Bishamon!" Leonardo said slowly threw clenched teeth.

Taking a egotistical bow "We finally meet…_Freaks_." He stood back up and clicked his fingers. With in seconds the office filled with Foot Ninjas and Purple Dragon from the stair well behind him, the elevator and a back office where they heard glass shatter.

"Gosh, I sure am glad to see all you's guys are friends again." Raphael smirked pulling out his Sai's, tilting his head to the side, cracking it.

"Attack!" Bishamon yelled from the steps as his warriors flooded past him.

The turtles with all there back to one another; each took on their first wave of assailants. As they pushed forward from each other, they made their way into the crowds of men that were willing to fight them. Michealangelo threw his left leg up into a Dragons chest, who just happened to be stupid enough to catch it, and he brought is right foot around to connect with the man's head. Landing on his stomach, he rolled, kicking a Foot soldier as he jumped up, swinging around, punching another, hearing a jaw pop. Taking out his Nun chucks, he swung around, catching another Foot's Bo staff with it, his force shattering it down the center.

Leonardo swung his Katanas together, connecting with a Foot soldiers Sai, bringing his foot up and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying back into a few more of the clan. Throwing out his sword to his right, he speared a Dragon, as he blocked a lethal blow from a Foot's Katana with his left. Bringing the other sword around, he sliced the man in the arm, sending his right leg out behind him, connecting with yet another Dragon's chest.

Donatello twirled his Bo, coming into contact with two Foot soldiers necks, sheering the skin right off; hearing them scream, his brought foot around and finishing the job. Grabbing the rolling chair near him, he threw it at three Dragon on their way in, as he jabbed his fist to the left, hearing someone coming up on his side. Grunting, he put all his weight onto his staff and poll vaulted himself right into another Dragons body. Standing above the man, he swung his Bo around again, connecting with a Foot's Nun chuck. Smirking to himself as he angled his Bo so that the chuck would wrap around his Bo, he yanked, dismantling the man; swinging his Bo back around at the soldier with the force to kill.

Raphael kicked in a Dragons knee, causing it to hyper-extend, then punched him in the face, while holding his Sai sideways in his hand. His left arm jabbed out, wounding a man in the chest. He turned to deflect another from the right, but not before he felt a burning sensation run down his arm. Bringing around his left Sai, he sliced down on the mans' arm and kicked him away. He yelled as he stepped forward, taking both Sai's and jammed them into two Foot that were charging at him. Doing a back flip up onto the desk, he could see that he and his brothers were steadily making solid work of the men sent there to attack them. He looked in front of him to see a Dragon had pulled out a chain, swinging it around above his head, not caring that he was hitting a few Foot and other Dragon around him. He grunted as he threw the chain out at Raphael. Throwing his Sai's into the ceiling, Raphael jumped, pulling himself up and out of the way of the chain. Dislodging them from the ceiling, he landed on the desk, holding his Sai's at his side, breathing hard, staring down the Dragon. The Dragon looked at Raphael with a sinister, gold-toothed smile and wrapped the chain around his wrist a few times and began swinging it again. Out of the corner of his eye, Raph caught Mikey running over to help, jumping up and lancing a Foot in the chest with his feet, he landed on top of him and threw his Nun chucks up, stopping the Dragon's speed he had going on the chain; the Dragon lost focus, looking to his left at Mikey who was waving a finger in his face "Game over dude!" He looked back up in time to see Raphael flying at him, arms outstretched, 'Wolverine-style', as his Sai's came down on him.

Bishamon stood back watching. At first he was pleased with the amount of drones that he had brought with him. His fathers' description of the mutants had sparked his interest for years. Shredder had told him that they were some of the finest fighters he had ever seen. Bishamon not really believing the statement, always thought that his father just employed minions that were completely unfit and incompetent. However watching these turtles destroy his mass of numbers down to nothing in the matter of ten minutes intrigued him and infuriated him all at once. When he was younger his father told him that the turtles did hold a level of mercy, that they were not such killers, leaving enemies injured to fight another day, However seeing them now, their fighting was deadly with almost every blow, time had made them cynical, defending their way of life, that driving them to rid themselves of their foes for good.

Bishamon was unarmed except for a few throwing stars, he had convinced himself that his small army would have been enough. However yelling to those that were left, he threw a smoke bomb, signaling them to retreat. He noticed green out of the corner of his eye, throwing a few stars, he turned, fleeing the building; he was going to fight another day.

"Ah damn it!" Donny yelled out in pain as he felt three deep burns one right after another up his arm. As the smoke lingered, he lunged for the computer tower, grabbing the disc, it had to be done loading material by this point.

"Don! You ok?" Leo rushed to him. Looking at his arm in the dim light, "Come on, we gotta get outta here…" he said as Donny hung his hurt arm at his side, the other sheathing his Bo behind him. Making their way up the stairs, Donny pulled at the stars; he managed to get two out, however they caused just as much pain coming out as they had going in. Getting to the top, Mikey and Leo threw their shoulders into the door, banging it open. Raph rushed past them, Sai's in hand, the coast was clear. He motioned them up and out.

"Splinters gonna be pissed…"Mike said looking around at all of them in the moon light.

"Yea well, we were doin alittle _homework_ is all. We can't just sit around on our ass's wait'en for someone that we love, ta'die!" Raphael looked up at him, becoming angry.

"This is awkward, but Raphael's right." The all shot looks at Leonardo

"I am?" he looked at him as they all made their way to the wall.

"Yea, you are. We can't just 'watch' and keep our fingers crossed anymore, hoping that none of these lunatic's come after any of our friends." He said, glancing at Donny "You ok to jump?"

Donny nodded; they all leaped over the side of the building, onto the fire escape, grabbing onto a water spout, one by one, flinging them selves across the alley.

* * *

"Man, I love April, but this is boring." Shadow sat in her brown, thin A.E draw-string sweat pants and a tan tank top, opposite Casey on the reclining sofa. He grunted in agreement glancing at her.

"Yea, but if we turn it off, and she ask's us a question… we're screwed." He said looking back at the T.V.

"On the contrary, Daddy-O, _your_ screwed, _not_ me! I can still worm my way out of it!" she snickered at him.

The roof top door was thrown open, the bang from upstairs making Shadow and Casey jump. Standing, they both went to rush up to the kitchen when they stopped, seeing the turtles trotting down the hall.

"What up kids, the fun has arrived!" Mikey skipped the last two steps and landed on the kitchen floor with his arms out stretched.

"Can it Mikey" Raph shoved past him into the kitchen, as Donatello came down the steps, holding his arm.

"OH my god! What happened?" Shadows' eyes grow wide, as she moved for Don.

"Yea! And how many were there, and what was the killing ratio and _why_ didn't you call me!" Casey said looking from one brother to another.

"Whoa, _Ratio_?… Cas, I'm impressed, your up to'ah sixth grade readin level now!" Raphael smirked, holding his forearm under the kitchen faucet.

"Shut it dome head! Seriously, what happened?" Casey asked, getting ice from the freezer out as Leo rummaged threw the cabinets for baggies to put the cubes it. Shadow came scurrying back down the stars with gaze, antiseptic, and this hardening cut concealer she had watched her dad use once, after he split his forehead open after smacking it off the counter trying to fix the sink.

"Here Don, you need help with anything?" she asked setting the things on the table in front of where he sat.

"Naw… Hey, Leo, you wanna pull this last star out?" he said all nonchalant and pointed at it. He was putting on a brave face to hide the amount of pain that he was actually in. Shadows mouth hung open. Leo walked over, told him to count to three and breath. Pulling the star out, Donatello let out a howl, pounding his fist onto the table, making everything on it jump a few inches into the air.

"Breath dude, breath! Come on you don't wanna end up like Raph that last time you pulled one outta his leg? He was passed out for like ten minutes!"

"That was different Mikey! It almost hit an artery!" Raph said pointing at him from across the kitchen, still holding his arm under water, flushing the gouge out.

"Quiet!" Leonardo yelled "Can we please stay calm for Donny here? He's always patient and calm for us!" Raphael flipped Michealangelo off as he did back at him, simultaneously.

"OH, and can we avoid the blood all over everything?" Casey asked sitting down. Shadow was in shock at the state they were all in, and the fact that Donny was performing minor surgery on himself at their kitchen table, and _nobody_ seemed to really mind!

"So we went to the Pennerson Building," Leo started looking at Shadow, she looked up at him as he continued "We went in to see if we couldn't get a few files off of Bishamon's computer and to see if he was even legit, which he is, because long story short, he was there, with a whole fleet of Foot and Dragon's." he said looking up at Casey. Turning he sat himself on the stairs, taking his swords out.

"Hey come on… what did I say 'bout blood!" Casey threw his hands up, looking at Leonardo's Katana's laying on the tile floor in front of him.

"Chill Cas, ya know we'll clean it." Raphael said turning the water off. Lifting his arm up, blood began to slowly continue to seep out. Shadow looked at him when he spoke, then glancing down, finally seeing the gouge that was in his arm. He didn't even seem to care. She reached for a handful of paper towels and took a few steps to him, she took his arm and held the bunch there and applied pressure. He sucked air in threw is teeth, looking down at her like she was the one who inflicted this on him in the first place.

"OH stop, your not so scary." she roller her eyes at him, holding onto his arm with both hands.

"OH this'es gotta be the worst pain ever!" his nostrils flared.

"I've heard you say _that_ before…" Mikey said, standing against the fridge flipping threw the newspaper like they weren't just fighting for their lives less than an hour ago.

"Michaelangelo." Leo looked at his brother sternly, knowing the Large scar on his brothers shoulder was what he was talking about. Mikey just peeked over the top of the paper and looked back down, gulping.

Taking Antiseptic Shadow ran it down the length of Raphael's cut, she rubbed it in gently. She could feel him watching her, she glanced up at him threw some of the hair that had fallen in her face. He gave her a small, appreciative smile, as her cheeks blushed.

"Hey, hey… until you start smile'n at Don like that when he bandages you, you leave your hormones at the door pal!" Casey said pointing at Raphael as he and Shadow jumped at her dads voice, he smirked unable to hold it after their reactions. Mikey and Donny started laughing as Don was finishing up wrapping the gauze around his arm. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Haha… that was a good one Cas! Raph's Hormones, Ha! For Shadow! Hehehe…" Mikes giggle slowly trailed off as he flipped the page of the paper.

The two glanced at one another; she gave him a wink seeing as her back was turned to everyone else. He just looked at her then back down to his arm. She was wrapping the gauze around it at this point.

"We were gonna order pizza… you _toads_ want some?" Casey asked picking up the phone.

There was perfect unison as they all replied "Yes!"

"Great, but first your all goin'ta have to shower… no blood in the living room!"


	13. Chapter 13

Nothing had changed too much except the fact that Shadow was in a constant state of paranoia. She never arrived to work too early to be the first one there, but never was the last to leave either. She had worked it out with herself that she would never take a cab that had been sitting in front of the building when she left work, she would wait and flag one down, taking that one home. This way, she knew that it wasn't any sinister plan for entrapment.

The rain poured as she made her way down the ladder into the sewer, landing in the water and sludge, she opened her cell phone to us the light to see where she was going. Shadow knew she was only a block away from the guy's subway home. The water from the drains and down spouts threw water in from her left side as she stayed to the right, closer to the wall. She hated it down here, hated that they lived down here. She could never tell them that, what else could they do? Coming up to the entrance, she could see a small amount of light. Shadow put her phone back in her pocket and pushed on a lever that moved a large hidden door away from the ladder to get down into the old subway station. She moved over the ladder, making her way down. Hitting the top of the stairs, she heard the trap door above her move into place, looking over to where the handle is, she smiled.

"Hey babe, whats shaken?" Mikey waved at her.

"Hey you! Whats goin on?" she said hugging him.

"Nothin, just 'bout to beat my high score on a game, you wanna hang?" he asked her as they trotted down the stair case into the main living area.

"Wheres Molly?" Shadow asked in a giggle.

"She's worken, but she's comen down. Promised that she'd stay here every once in a while." He moved from the bottom of the stairs and took a flying leap over the couch like a gymnast and landed on the other side, grabbing his controller. Walking toward the subway car of 'bedrooms' Shadow heard Mikey swear as he took his game back off of pause. It was a more quiet night for them, no rounds of the city.

The lights were on in the whole place. Donatello had explained to her how he was able to connect a generator system up so that city workers never came looking for the power that was being 'drained' or being fused away. She walked up a few steps and knocked on Raphael's door. There was no answer. She opened it to a dark room, flipping on the light she looked around that the mess that _was_ his habitat. A messy queen size bed was to the right with a small lamp on a night stand to the left of it. A mirror was propped in the opposite corner of the room with free weights scattered on the floor in front it. A few posters were on the walls ranging from Nirvana, Buckcherry and Linkin Park. Two sets of Sai's were hanging on the same wall as the door; one set with plain black leather handles, the other set had red intertwined with the black. Shadow took her navy hoody off and laid it on his bed, she turned to go investigate.

The hall way to their practice room was dimly lit, but she heard grunting and a_ thud_ every few seconds as she got closer. Pushing the door that was opened farther, she stood with arms crossed, watching Raphael as he threw punchs at a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Shadow smiled as she watched him, sweat running down his arms and neck. The muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed at every movement. They really hadn't seen much of each other the last week and lately he was on her mind. She still felt strings of butterflies in her stomach when she saw him; getting that real nervous hot rush all over her body that lasted seconds. It was funny, they weren't in any sort of serious relationship, in fact she really didn't know what they were, but she wasn't scared of any of it. The stereo in the corner ended its song and she watched his arms fall to his side, with his head down.

"Hey muscles." She said sliding her shoes off and walking out onto the mat.

He looked up at her, smirking and wiping the sweat off of his face "Whats goin on?"

"Nothin, thought I'd come see you, that ok?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"Naw, that's fine. Ya mind if I hit'da shower?" she shook her head.

He walked over and picked up a towel as she picked up her shoes to head back out of the room. The longer they had been home from the farm, the more it began feeling like a dream to her. They never seemed to be alone since they had been back. She was real cautious about how she acted toward him when everyone was around, but he just seemed to slowly revert back to the way they were, like nothing had happened.

Shadow walked back out into the living room where Mikey was now standing as he played his game, jumping when the action figure would jump. Shadow started to laugh.

"Hey Shay." She looked over to see Donny sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"Hey yourself." She smiled warmly at him. Setting her shoes down, she sat on the sofa behind Michealangelo, listening to him mumble under his breath like a lunatic.

"Nice to see you came to hang out." He said glancing up once again.

"Eh, I needed a change of scenery, ya know?" she put her feet up on the couch, crossing her feet and lazily played with her hair with her one hand.

"Well ya got a shitty view." Don smiled at her, nodding his head in Mike's direction, his butt only a foot in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders "Ah well, what can ya do. Beggars can't be choosers."

"True."

"How's Robin?" she asked just idly making conversation.

"She's good. I usually talk to her a few nights after she gets home from work." He said licking his finger to turn a page.

"Ah, so there's admittance then?"

"Yea, we admit the fact that we care for one another, but it's hard when your on the opposite ends of the country, ya know?" he said looking up at her.

Shay nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yea, and in Leo's case, it's hard when you live in the same city." Mikey shot over his shoulder as his figure jumped a canyon, landing on a block.

"Cara and him aren't anything?" Shadow narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"They're all over the place." Donny replied rolling his eyes, shifting he put on leg up on the end table near her head. She made a '_yuck'_ face and grabbed his toe as he smirked at her.

She jumped a little as she felt movement from her side, looking over she saw where Raph had sat down practically on her feet.

"Mike, ya mind turnen this shit off so we can watch a movie?" he asked scowling at his little brother.

"Lemme finish this level… almost done." Mikey said as he began to dance around with the game. Shadow laughed watching him, like he was a little kid.

Raphael sat, one arm on the back of the couch, the other propped himself up on the arm. His legs were wide apart with feet on the floor. Shadow shifted her legs to make room for him, he looked at her and gave her a wink. She smiled at him. Donatello noted the exchange from his magazine, setting it down.

"What movie we watchen?" he asked looking at his brother and Shadow.

"I'll watch anything, just… nothing scary, please?" she begged as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I wanna watch somethin' crazy funny!" Mikey said as he turned his game off, turning, he smiled at Shay and sat down on her legs.

"Aw Mikey." Shadow giggled as she pulled her feet up. He put an arm around her pulling her close.

"I sure hope Raph and Molly don't find out about our love affair. It would be devastating." He whispered in a horrible 'Homer Simpson' style whisper. Shadow laughed even harder.

Raphael crossed his arms and leaned back on his side of the couch even more. "Pshh, yea, affair, what ever. You'd get yer ass handed to ya."

"Ah dude, don't get to upset over bein replaced, I can't help my handsom looks." Mikey smiled nudging Shay, she turned her head to Donny who was just smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Dude, put the movie in'en get away from'er." Raph shoved his brother up off the sofa.

Putting his arms up, Mikey stood "Hey now, I didn't mean to ruffle yer feathers bro, Shadow's prime, grade A though!" he giggled.

"Mike!" Raph yelled as he stood. Mikey took a step back and grinned.

"Whoa Raph, chill man. You ok?" Donny asked sitting up straighter in the chair.

Shooting his head over at his other brother he just glared. Rolling his shoulders, he cleared his throat and sat back down, leaning back into the couch.

Shadow sat quietly, she watched Michealangelo squat down and put a movie in and turn to sit in the old swivel chair on the other side of Raphael.

There was a moment of silence.

"Roid rage will get you no where Bro-hammer." Mikey said, Raphael lunged off the sofa at his brother, they both managed to flip the chair over, toppling onto the floor. Mikey screamed like a girl as his older brother lay on him.

"Seriously, shut up dude. I'm not in da'mood tonight!" Raphael he glared, pushing himself up off of his brother.

Mike smirked and winked at Donny "Anyone want anything to drink?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen.

"OH I do, here Mike, I wanna make some popcorn." Shadow moved to get off the couch and followed him.

Donatello regarded his temperamental brother for a moment. Raphael was sitting again with his arms crossed, slouched in the sofa.

"You ok man?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Raphael's whole head rolled to look at him."Hu? Yea, fine." He grumbled.

"You don't seem fine. Haven't seen you this strung out in a while. You and Shay not fight'en or anything are ya?" he asked shaking his one foot.

"Naw, we're… ya we're fine. " he paused, lowering his voice.

"You want Mike and I ta leave ya alone?" he asked, thinking he had the root to his brothers tantrums.

Raphael looked at his brother again. "Why?"

Donatello shook his head, he was either about to get it bit off, or get no response.

"Come on Raph, ever since you and Shadow started hangin out, your mood's been better. Your not as _brooding_ as you always were. Don't get me wrong, I'm not picken on ya or nothin here, but, I haven't seen ya smile in like years, and now ya do… sometimes."

Raph was quiet, looking at his brother a second. Donny always was the one to pick up on all the little details, but he knew something.

"So why do ya think we should be alone?" Raph asked, his voice gruff and arms still crossed.

"Well, I… " he started and took a breath. "I know what its like…to start to have feelings for a friend, when, your not sure if they feel the same way." He glanced up at his brother from his hands.

Raphael just stared at him. Wondering how he had ever picked up on it. He had never uttered a word to any of them about it. Not even that he thought she was attractive, fun, crazy, nothing. A giggle was heard from the kitchen and they could hear the microwave running. He cleared his throat again, leaning over toward Don.

"Look," he started in a serious tone "she'en I, we…." He heaved a breath and looked down. "I got feelens for'er Don. I can admit that, but, we don't know where'er if it's goin anywhere." He whispered to his brother. Raphael's eyes for the first time in his life looked lost. Donatello nodded his head knowingly. He was in the least, shocked that Raphael opened up to him. He expected a _'fuck you'_ and his larger brother to get up and stomp away.

"_We_?" he asked, not trying to push to hard. He knew that when Raphael was pushed, and he knew it, he would turn and run from the conversation, especially of the emotional kind.

"Yeah, _We_." Raphael said looking down from his brothers' eye contact.

Donny sat a moment, nodding. "Raph, did… did something happen between you and Shay?" Donatello asked, his voice hushed, bringing his foot down, he leaned forward on his knees with his elbows. Raphael huffed a sigh and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Donatello took that as a 'yes'.

"I'm sorry man, that's your business." Don leaned back in his chair. He could see that his strongest brother was struggling with weight of his own heart and thoughts. Raphael glanced at him and nodded his head. "Yea."

"Sorry man." Donatello gave a small smile.

"No Donny… yea, stuff… happened." He made eye contact. "And I'm only tellin ya this because, well… ya kinda understand." Don put his hands up, as if saying physically '_Hey, I do understand'_.

"But ya tell a soul, and I'll kill ya myself." Raphael said pointing at him.

He put his hands up again in defense. "Hey, I'm the last person you gotta worry about. I still don't wanna breath a word about Robin around April, she thinks we're only friends. How do you explain to somebody that their sister, or… _daughter_ means more to you." He looked up, his tone was hushed.

Shadow and Mikey walked back into the room. Raph leaned back onto the couch, looking back at the T.V, while Donny stood.

"Hey Mike, lets go play that computer game I got in my room…" He said moving toward the back of the couch.

"I thought we were watchen a movie?" Michealangelo whined in confusion holding a soda in one hand, chips in the other.

"I can't beat the level, and well… just get your green ass moven."

"Ah… ok." he turned and looked at Shay "Just ah, yell when Molly gets here." He smiled at her and turned on his heal and jogged after his purple banded brother.

Shay walked around the other side of the sofa, setting the popcorn down, she reached for the remote and pressed _play_; the lights went out, Raph knew that Don had done it.

"You know this place can be a little creapy with the lights out." She said in the dark, looking in Raphael's direction. He nodded, the only light that was on, was a floor lamp on the other side of the swivel chair, miraculously enough, Raph and Mike hadn't knocked it over earlier.

She pulled her legs under her, as he shifted closer. She was happy that they were alone; of course assuming it was a coincidence. The movie trailers began; she glanced over to her right, and caught him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothin." He leaned over pulling her to him.

She breathed deeply. "I've been thinken about you."

He stayed quiet.

"Is there something I've done?" she sat up looking at him, a few inches from his face.

He looked at her, studying her face. He shook his head.

"Then why do I feel like I have the plague? You just… " he pushed her back on the couch, leaning into her, he smiled.

"I've been think'en about ya too. I just… I'm frustrated, ya see? I don't know what ta think."

"Think about what?" she whispered, her back pressed into the sofa. He moved over her, his weight on her, he put his head down over her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"Thinken 'bout us." He replied pulling his head back up to look at her, "'bout if your crazy enough ta'actually like me?" he never took his eyes from hers.

"Raphael " she said his full name "I like you. I…I think about you all the time. I can't concentrate at work, I think 'bout you when I'm try'n to fall asleep, when I eat, when I shower. So yea… I'm crazy." She smiled at him, feeling brave.

"When your in da'shower hu?" he asked with a devilish grin on his face. She smiled back up at him, as he leaned forward to kiss her. They pecked and she pulled away.

"So what gives then hu? Why the stand-offish-ness hu? And the shitty attitude?" she said batting him on the shoulder with her hand.

"I dunno, guess part'ah it's a cover. Hidden my own feel'ens from myself, but I guess I just don't know what'ta say to everyone else though… ya know?"

Shay nodded, playing with a bit of his bandana as it fell over his right shoulder.

"Well, don't go hidden those feelings from me. Especially if I have the same ones." She picked up her one hand, and tapped him on his nose with a finger. She smirked at him, as he swatted her hand.

He leaned down, their lips meeting again. The kiss was slow and soft, tongues touching in a rhythmic pattern. She snaked her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. After a few moments, his hands began to wonder down her frame, over her breasts, down her stomach and finally rested on her small hips. He brought his left arm back up, putting his weight back on his elbow beside her shoulder. Pulling away, he looked down at her, she smiled, leaning up once more and kissing his neck.

"Where have _you_ been all my life?" she asked teasing him. He let out a rare laugh, rolling behind to spoon her on the couch, they settled in to watch the rest of the movie.

Mikey walked from Donny's room to the living room. He had just got a call from Molly asking to be let in. He slowed his pace as he noticed the credits from the movie were rolling on the T.V. The fact that it was quiet intrigued him as he made his way around the front of the old couch. Michealangelo's eyes widened as he saw his brother and Shay nestled into one another, sleeping soundly. Not bothering to wake them, he moved up the stairs to greet his girlfriend. Molly made her way down the ladder and kissed him. He smiled and put his finger up to his lips and pointed to the living room. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the sight before her. Taking her bag in his one hand, and her hand in his other, Mikey lead them quietly toward his room, neither of the making a noise.

"What do you suppose that means?" she whispered as they walked threw his doorway.

Setting her things on his bed, Mikey grinned "I dunno. It's probably nothin, but it'd be fun if it were something!"

She cocked her head at him "Fun?"

"Yea, to see Casey's reaction… that would be the best part!" he giggled as she smacked him on the arm.


	14. Chapter 14

The fall weather was beginning to turn its head into the city. The sun and air were still warm, but the breezes brought a chill. Shadow and April walked along the busy streets as they shopped, Saturdays where their favorite day of the week. Shay hugged her self as she shivered. Her black sweater and charcoal grey scarf were warm for the most part, but the wind would cut threw her every so often. Her grey knit _Ugg_ boots kept up a pace with April as she led them into a department store. Shadow adjusted her hat as she walked threw the crowds of people, following April to the escalator.

"You hungry?" the red head asked looking over at her.

Shadow nodded in response, "A little."

"Ok, this will be our last stop; I just want to exchange a few things." April said, leading her to the Woman's section. Shadow lifted an eye brow as they entered the _Intimates_ section.

"April, if this isn't a bra or underwear exchange, then it's _TMI_ for me…" Shay giggled as they walked to a counter.

April gave a laugh, nudging the young woman with her shoulder "Stop, its things that I ordered from the catalog that didn't fit."

"Ok, you almost gave me a heart attack…" Shadow said starting to look around the area.

She wondered a few feet away, looking at all the pajamas and camisole sets. Walking around to the other side of a rack, she glanced up, something telling her to look around. Shay noticed a man to her left, looking at her. She pulling on the brim of her knitted hat and put her head back down, "Pervert." she whispered to herself. Thumbing threw some of the underwear sets, she felt a presents behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to nothingness. Breathing to her self, she walked around to another rack, she hiked her purse higher onto her shoulder and moved the bags she was holding into the other hand.

"It's nice to see you out, Ms. Jones." Shadows head shot up to the other side of the rack. Bishamon stood, smiling at her.

Shay gasped. "I ah,"

"Don't go to pieces on me now." he grinned, moving around the rack, staying a few feet from her. She took a step back from him, looking around for April.

"She's still waiting in line, you have time to chat." He moved closer to her.

"What do you want?" Shay asked beginning to walk into an isle, to be in the open. He adjusted his Yankee's baseball cap as he moved onto the tiled floor with her.

"I just want your friends to know, that I don't appreciate them destroying my business, and intruding on my personal property." He stopped in front of her. People were walking through and around them.

"Well they feel threatened. They never knew you existed. Your father is quite a threat, so why wouldn't you be?"

He smiled at her, "A very good point. However, how do they know that I am a threat to you?"

"I was attacked a few months ago Bishamon, we have every reason to think that." Her tone was hushed and guarded.

"Well that attack was no plan of mine." His hazel eyes looked her in the face "My father seems to think that you would hold some value with the turtles. I on the other hand, don't see the point in using anyone for leverage. Either kill them, or let well enough alone." She swallowed as he continued, "But you really have nothing to worry about from me…" he reached up adjusting a piece of her hair. She jerked her head away.

"… it's my father that you should be worried about." He pulled his hand back.

"So is that why you're the one always making contact with me? Because I should think that you're safer?" She asked, crossing her arms, feeling brave.

He looked at her and cocked his head "No… I just enjoy our conversations."

She looked at him, getting an eerie feeling all over.

"As I said, you have nothing to fear from me, for now. Your friends on the other hand, they have every reason to be worried about me…" he grinned at her, then looked up behind her.

"OH…I see Mrs. Jones is looking for you." He began taking a few steps away from her. "You know, you really are a beautiful woman, it would be a loss if my father did get a hold of you…" he smirked at her, turning on his heel and disappeared into the crowd of people. Shadow stood there and shuttered. Looking over her shoulder, she saw April walking over to her.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked as she finished folding the receipt and put in into her purse.

"Hm? OH… nothing. Just waiting." Shadow began walking along with April. For some reason she felt the need to not worry the older woman with what had just happened. Her next thought was should she even tell the turtles. To have them worry about her. If Bishamon was speaking the truth, that he was no threat to her, then again he was the son of their enemy. She had to tell them.

"So where do you have a taste for? Maybe something small?" April asked as they bobbed and weaved through the busy crowds.

"A pretzel." She spoke, almost in a trance. Her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

It was later in the evening; Shadows feet padded along the hallway of the apartment and carried her down the stairs. Her jeans shuffled on the tiles in the kitchen as she stopped in front of the stove. April and Casey sat in the living room with the television on, what looked like _Sports Center_. The front door opened after just a short, small knock as Raphael walked in. She smiled at him, as he moved to put his coat and hat he had been wearing, on the back of a chair. 

"Hey bud!" Casey yelled from the reclining couch.

"Sup." Raph nodded at them. April got up to move into the kitchen with Shadow.

"You hungry? We're gonna eat here in a little." she asked gliding over to stir the contents of a pot that was on a front burner.

"Yea, sure. Thanks Ape." He put a hand on his long-time friends shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Ya just come'ta eat my dinner and hang out with my daughter hu?" Casey said teasing the turtle.

"Ya know me to well." Raphael said bounding down the few stairs. Taking his Sai's out of his belt, he placed them on the half wall behind him before he sat.

"You want somethin'ta drink hun?" Shadow asked from in front of the fridge.

"Yeah!" Casey and Raph both answered, then looked at one another; Casey quirked an eye brow at his skull-busting partner in crime.

"You respond ta'that hu?" he asked looking at Raphael who just shrugged. Shadow giggled as she walked down with two beers.

"I have you all trained!" she winked at her dad, giving him the bottle. Turning she looked at Raph who looked up at her with wide eyes. Handing him the drink, she patted him on the shoulder.

April laughed as she set the table "Now only if _I_ could train them!"

They ate the meal, talking about every day things. Casey and Raph came head to head on the _Knicks_ game that had been on the night before. Casey thought they could have played better, Raph stating that the _Orlando Magic's_ were just too good. April rolled her eyes and changed the subject to work, the break-in that happened just down the street, and how it was odd since they were in a better part of town. After the meal, Shadow took plates, placing them in the dishwasher as April scrubbed a few pots, the guys just sitting at the glass top table.

"Donny come up with anything on that kid'ah Saki's yet?" Casey leaned back on his chair, one hand still on his bottle of beer.

Raphael looked at him "He found out his connections. But no personal address, no contact numbers 'cept for work, nothing but that he's good at his job, he know's alotta people and he owns'da company."

"Really?" April asked, turning as she dried a spoon.

Raphael nodded "Yea, seems'da nut case is pretty well'ta do."

"Well who's his contacts?" Casey asked taking a sip from his bottle.

"The Dragon, which we knew, da' Asian mafia, no surprise there, and da' Illuminati…but Donny said it looks like there's been some bad blood there lately. Guess he owes'em money or somethin."

"So he's a con man then?" April asked putting pieces of silverware away.

Raphael shrugged, "Not sure. He's dangerous though. Those groups all together, use'en one another, that's bad shit."

Casey nodded in agreement. Shadow stayed quiet as she wiped off the counter top and placed the towel back on the rack. Her thoughts from earlier in the day played at her conscience. She opened her mouth to bring it up, but stopped as Raphael stood.

"Ya wanna go up top and make a fire?" he asked looking at her, stretching his arms over his head. She nodded.

"See, ya eat, then you steal my daughter." Casey shook his head grinning. Raphael gave a nervous chuckle looking at Shadow.

"Whatever Dad." She turned and walked up the stairs. Stopping at her room, she turned the light on as Raphael walking in behind her, sitting on her bed. She pulled out her knit boots and put them on over her jeans.

Raph studied her. Watching her pull on her shoes, he felt a smile tug at his mouth. Her tiny hands moved up to push her hair over her shoulder. She was something that he had never in a million years expected to find. Lately he was wondering when the dream would end and he would wake up in his room, staring at the ceiling again. He always thought he was the lucky one; not having someone that put all their affections and trust in him like his brothers. That way is something ever happened to him or to them because of the life style that they all lived, he wouldn't carry around the pain, guilt and the burden that the suffering would bring, for the rest of his life. Shadow just kind of happened, unexpectedly. He realized that he had denied it to himself for a while, not wanting to believe that he had these feelings, but after a few close encounters he had had with her leading up to the farm, he just couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was crazy about her, even though he wasn't the type to really show it. She glanced up at him.

"Ready?" she asked as she stood. He nodded at her and pushed himself up off of her bed.

Walking out into the cool air, Raph grabbed the fire pit that was by the door as Shadow unfolded two chairs.

"Won't be able to do this much longer, it's gonna start to get to cold." She remarked as the breezed threw her hair up around her shoulders.

"Yea, only about a month left." He squatted down in front of the pit and played with the fire starter before it finally clicked so he could put it to the edge of a piece of paper. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders, hands laying on one another gently below his neck. He smiled as he stood; she tightened her grip, her feet coming off the ground. They laughed as he reached behind him, he grabbed onto her thighs so they could spin. He stopped short of the wall, her hair landing around the right side of them, onto his shoulder.

"Raph," she almost whispered "We need to talk." She said, her tone sobering him. He let her slide down his back, turning he looked at her.

"Today, while April and I were shopping… " he leaned on hand on the wall of the roof, waiting for her to continue.

She swallowed, looking at her hands, "I .. Bishamon was there."

His body went ridged; standing taller, his arms at his sides. She put a hand up "Nothing happened."

"But he talked to ya!" his voice raising.

"Raph, he … didn't touch me, nothing. He just told me that I had nothing to fear from him… yet. That you guys should be more worried about yourselves when it came to him." Raphael crossed his arms', he let out an audible breath, looking around the roof and over her head, his gaze coming back to land on hers.

"He said that Shredder is more concerned with me, that I could be used for _leverage_. I just, don't know what to think." Her fear finally showing itself in her tone "You ran over all those groups that the Foot are associated with, I mean… now I feel like I can't go anywhere and be safe…" she began to ramble. He brought his hands up and put them on her shoulders to steady her.

"Nothin's gonna happen to ya." He brought her face up to look at him. "I'm ain't gonna let nothing happen." He said pulling her to him in a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. Shadow wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her hands on the back of his shell, neither of them coming close to touching the other.

"I know, I just look at everything that's going on around me, and I didn't do anything to cause any of it!" she said pulling back looking at him.

"Shay. You didn't do a thing. Your right, we caused it all, years ago… and it really _fuckin_ sucks that you're thrown into'da mix of it all!" Raphs' tone became heated, but calmed as he looked back at her, his hands still wrapped around her. "But… I ain't gonna let know one touch ya." He repeated himself. She hugged him again, "Ya mean too much ta'me at this point."

She heaved a breath "At this point hu?" she tried to lighten the mood, pulling back her head she looked up at him, their brown eyes met.

"Yea, I didn't really like ya before." He teased, pulling her chin up with a finger, their lips meeting.

"_Ahem_!"

Raphael and Shadow jumped, their heads shooting over to where the throaty noise had come from.

"Dad!"

"Casey!"

They had both said at the same time, addressing the man that was standing at the top of the stairs; neither of them knowing what to say, or how to react.

"Well this is not what I expected." Casey stood, dumb founded but anger registering all over his face. He took a few steps toward them. Stopping he looked at the fire, then back up at them.

"So what is this?" he asked in a loud tone moving his arms, motioning between the two of them.

Shadow moved a step in front of Raphael. "Dad, we…" Casey held his hand up, quieting her.

"I wanna know what that was!?" he raised his voice, looking at Raphael. April came up the stairs and stopped behind Casey, hearing him yell from inside the apartment.

Raphael looked from Casey to April, then back to Casey. His body was tense, not moving a muscle; he looked Casey right in the eyes.

"I kissed her." He said, he tone strong.

"You _kissed_ her! What… was that the_ first_ one?" Casey asked, looking frantic.

Shadow looked over her shoulder at Raphael, who was still staring right at her father. Neither of them spoke. Shadow turned her head back around and looked at April, who stood, mouth open.

"Was it?" Casey demanded, throwing a hand in the air.

Raphael shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"Just fuckin great!" Casey put his head down, shaking it.

His head shot back up "What… you have feelin's for her?" Casey was yelling at Raphael like Shadow wasn't even in the way, as if the two of them were the only ones on the roof top.

Raphaels teeth clenched, everyone knew you never raised your voice or yelled at the red banded turtle, but this was a situation in which he humbled himself. Casey was his friend, and he had feelings for his friends' daughter. His breathing became deeper, standing he shifted his weight, balling his hands into fists, and then releasing them.

"Yes." was all he replied, never taking his gaze off of Casey.

April let out a small gasp, looking at Shadow, who took a step back towards Raphaels' side.

"You know better than this Raph!" Casey yelled taking a few steps, closing the distance between himself and his old friend.

"What do I _know better_?" Raph questioned, trying not to sound too harsh in the delicate situation.

"You should just know better!" Casey yelled as he shook his fists. "It's bad enough that we're all associated with each other, but …" Casey paused a moment, breathing hard, finally looking at his daughter. Her eyes were emotionless, standing slightly behind Raphael, his shoulder overlapping hers.

"But." Raphs tone was somber, but stern and tough urging Casey to continue.

"But I thought you would protect her! You most of all!" Casey pointed at him.

"I've always protected'er and I'm goin to!" Raphaels temper was trying to show its ugly head, but he was keeping it under control.

"Well_ this _ain't protecten'er!" Casey yelled, taking a step closer to his friend, pointing at the ground. Raphael narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Fallen_ for Shay ain't protecten'er!" Casey yelled.

Raphael felt Shadow take his hand as she stood off to his side. He threw a quick glance at her.

"I thought ya both were smarter than this! The Foot'n the Dragon… they will eat this up! She's _dead_ Raph! If Saki finds out, _she's dead_!" Casey screamed the last few words, his emotions taking over, he took the last few steps closing the distance. He was now standing in the turtles face.

"He would do _anything_ to get to you! And that _anything_ is my _daughter_! _That_, my _friend_, is why I feel betrayed!" Raphael never moved his eyes from Casey's. Both of them breathing hard with jaws clenched.

Casey wanted to hit him, but he didn't. Turning he stormed away, walking past April. She stood looking at the two that Casey left standing on the roof. There were no thoughts in her head, nothing to say to add onto Casey's rage, but no soft words of comfort either. Turning, she followed her husband.

Raphael squeezed Shadows hand, and looked at her. She felt his eyes on her and she turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Well that was never the reaction I expected." She spoke quietly.

"Me neither. But I see his point." Raphael let his hand slip from hers. Shadow felt her heart beating in her chest. She watched him take a few steps toward the wall.

"Raph?" she questioned him, her eyes squinting.

Putting a hand up gently to her, he raised his head "I need to think. Weigh… da'situation."

She took a step to him "What… situation?" she whispered, the desperation showed itself in her voice.

He pulled her to him with one arm around her waist. He could see a tear of uncertainty in her eye. He nuzzled her nose with his, "Ours…" letting her go, he dropped down from out of sight, she could hear him land on the fire escape, a gust of wind, and then… nothing. Shadow stood, alone on the roof, arms wrapped around herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow gave herself time to think. The fire had long gone out, a breeze was beginning to pick up around her. She moved to close the top on the fire pit, letting the ashes burn themselves out. Folding a chair she walked to set it against the wall, a movement out of the corner of her eye made her jump.

"OH!" she gasped, putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry." Casey said gruffly, standing at the top of the stairs. She didn't give him any acknowledgment and went back to get the other chair.

"Shay…" he called to her as she leaned the chair against the other. "I want to apologize. I may'ah over reacted." He said standing there in his jeans and old, ratty hockey sweatshirt. It had been about an hour of time for everyone to think.

"Your first reaction is always your true reaction." She said, her tone unreadable.

"Yea, but… you gotta see things from my side."

"And what's your side dad?" she turned, anger dripping with sarcasm.

"You were here! I don't want anything to happen to you! Shadow…" he moved to her "…your already linked to the guys, the Foot 'n Dragon's know that. That's danger in itself! You wanna make things worse on yourself?" he asked her, letting out a breath in real concern.

"I trust the guys, dad. I trust Raph!"

"But they can't always be around, you _know_ that!" he was trying desperately to get his point across.

"They'll do what they can to keep you safe Shay. Hunny, we just worry." Shadow and Casey both turned, seeing April now at the top of the steps, looking at the young woman.

"I get it." Shadow replied in almost a whisper, staring at her hands.

"You care about him too, don't you?" April asked, coming up along Caseys' side.

Shadow looked up at her two parents. Swallowing, she nodded. Casey heaved another sigh and put his hand up to his chin.

"A lot?" April asked walking to her step daughter, a sad smile on her face.

"I dunno… " Shadow said looking down again, not meeting either of their gazes. "All I know is, I care for him, and I know… that he cares about me." She finished finally looking up at them.

April nodded, understanding, while Casey stayed quiet.

"I never thought something like this would happen." He said finally, looking up into the half cloud-covered night sky.

"Neither did _we_." Shay retorted looking at her father. "But it happened, and we never said anything. How could we?" Shadow started, her voice rising out of frustration. "We were nervous about everyone's reaction, and we didn't know what we would even tell you! It's all new to us! But what ever this _is_, we certainly didn't think we would get the reaction we got!" she said throwing her hands into the air.

Casey looked at her, arms crossed listening. April chewed on her lower lip.

"But don't worry; you at least put things into a realistic perspective." Shadow shot out. Not really knowing if it was meant to hurt her dad, or if it was just a true statement. Everything was quiet; the wind whirled up around the three of them, throwing Shadows hair around into her face. She pushed it away and crossed her arms, staring at the ground, her mouth clenched tight.

"Ya know, normal circumstances, this would be all good'en fine but..." Casey started.

"OH what _normal_ circumstances Dad!? They're Humanoid Turtles!" Shadow snapped at him, cutting him off.

"All I'm say'en is, Raph's a best friend, I wouldn't have such'ah problem with this if everything was quiet, but it ain't!" Caseys temper got the best of him and he snapped back at his daughter. "Think what ya want, but I'm just look'en out for ya!" turning, he walked back to the apartment for the second time that evening.

April sighed, watching him from over her shoulder. Looking back at Shadow, she watched her shiver a little.

"He left right after we went in, didn't he?" April asked, leaning on the brick wall next to the chairs.

Shay nodded "He said he had to 'think about the situation'…about us."

April studied her, "Well, he can think all he wants hun, but we both know that what the mind thinks is best… isn't always what the heart wants." Shadow looked up at her, glad that she had a woman to talk to.

"And usually…" April put a hand up on Shay's shoulder. "…the hearts right." Shadow gave April a small, sad smile.

"I know." She replied, her voice sounding small.

"He's got a strong mind about him, but Raphael's heart is even stronger. He will do what he thinks is best for you. Believe me! It may not be what you want, but… it would be for the best." April smiled at her, pulling Shay into her. Shadow wrapped her arms around April and squeezed.

"Now come on, it's chilly and it's late." They both walked slowly to the steps of the apartment.

* * *

It was quiet as Raphael made his way down the ladder into his home; a light from the kitchen giving him enough to see by.

"Where's your coat?"

Raphael looked to the kitchen entrance to see Leonardo propping himself against the side of the frame.

"Aprils." He said stalking past.

"Casey called for ya a while ago. Where ya been?" He said crossing his arms, looking at his brother.

"Out." Raphael replied about to turn the corner to his room.

"He wanted you to call him when I saw you. He sounded agitated." Raphael stopped and looked at his brother.

"I ain't callen him. Not right now."

"What happened Raph." Leo's tone was stern.

"It's none'ah your business!" he said narrowing his eyes at his oldest brother. Mikey and Don came from around the corner from the Dojo.

"Casey's callen here look'en for you, and your supposed to be there! _That_ is my business!" Leonardo dropped his hands and took a step from the doorway.

"Is everything alright? I mean, why'd he call?" Mike asked putting a hand up on his Nun Chucks.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but _Raph _here doesn't want to include his _family_." Leonardo shot his head back over at his angered brother.

"Nothin's goin on! And if it were somethin serious, I'd tell ya! So shut the _hell_ up and get off ma'back!" Raphaels voice raised standing closer to Leo, both their arms crossed in front of them.

"Ah oh… "Donny looked at Mikey. They moved to stand next to their feuding brothers.

"Guys, if nothings happened, theres nothin to fight about." Donatello smiled putting his hands up, trying to reason.

"Shut up Donny." They both grumbled out of the sides of their mouths, not taking their eyes from the other.

"Casey calls and wants to know where your at. He was mad Raph, why was he mad?"

"Ya love just push'en ma buttons don't ya Leo." Raph gave Leonardo a smug smirk, taunting him.

"Because you're an ass hole, you've always been an ass hole and you don't care about anyone but _youself_!"

Raphaels' hands dropped and he pushed into his brother with his chest, coming nose to nose with him.

"You can call me'an ass hole all you want, but _don't_ tell me I don't care!" Raphael yelled shoving his brother into the wall. Leonardo was about to retaliate when they heard Splinter yell.

"_Stop_!" walking closer, his ears back against his head, he walked between Mikey and Donatello to stand between his two oldest. "What is the meaning of this!" he looked between the two of them. Leonardo straightened his posture. Raphael breathed hard, glaring at his brother.

Leonardo opened his mouth to speak but Splinter put a hand up, "Raphael…Where is this anger coming from?" he looked up at his brooding son. Raphael put his arms down and stood straighter as he was addressed by his father.

Looking at him, Raphael stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Sensei." Leonardo started. "Casey called, looking for Raph. He seemed mad, angry, something." he turned to look at the son that was speaking.

"So you took it upon yourself to find out." Splinter went right to the root of the issue. Turning he looked back at Raphael "Was it something that you have caused my son?"

Raphaels breathing was slowing, but he heaved another breath. Knowing that his family would find out what happened in time, why lie to them.

"Yes Sensei." He looked down at the ground; his body was at attention, arms at his sides.

"Please inform us Raphael."

He looked up and swallowed. He glanced over at Donny, looking him in the eyes, his expression was almost frantic.

"You told him." Donatellos eyes widened. The statement fell out of his mouth before he had time to process it. Raphael nodded.

"What? Told him what?" Mikey asked looking confused, his brow creased.

Splinters whispers twitched "Told who, what?" he asked, his tone calm, leading his son.

Raphael looked nervous. He shifted his weight, looking at Splinter then to Leo who was glaring at him from behind his father. Looking back into the rat's eyes, he whispered "Casey…" he paused, looking down again, feeling completely out of his element. "He caught me, I..." he swallowed. Splinters ears came up a little, he calmly set a hand on his sons for-arm "You what, Raphael?"

"I have feel'ens for Shadow." He said, looking his father in the eyes. Leonardo took a step back, dropping his arms.

Raphael continued, his voice raising, the anger he had a moment ago toward his brother for trying to intrude on his personal life, boiled over. Staring right at Leonardo as he said everything.

"I went to hang out, April made dinner, then Shay'en I were up on the roof. She told me how Bishamon stopped her while she was out with April." He shot at his brother, taking a step back. "While she was in public!" He almost yelled, but his tone hushed as he began remembering everything "I told'er not ta'worry. I ...I kissed'er." He said rubbing the back of his neck, looking down again, continuing.

"Casey saw, freaked out'en shit. Told me I knew better. That she's in danger even more if Shredder finds out we're…" he trailed off breathing again, as the anger still registered on his face.

Donatello sighed, looking at Leonardo. If it was one thing that their oldest brother was good at, it was finding out that a situation was either not what he thought, or that it was far _worse_ than he thought. This was precisely the situation that Donny had always had nightmares about for himself, and here he was, watching his brother squirm in his nightmare.

"So there ya go _Leo_! That's what I caused! That's why I wasn't here! I was out… think'en about the problems that I just caused _our family_!" He stared down his blue banded brother from over his fathers head.

"So don't _tell_ me that I don't _care_ about anyone _else_!" Raphael yelled, taking a Sai out and throwing it across the room, spearing a light switch perfectly in the center.

Leonardo stared at his brother in the face, never bothering to see where the Sai flew. He felt guilt wash over him, his accusations were meant well, but they didn't dig up the issues that he thought he would find. His face fell, feeling pain for his brother. He knew exactly why Casey had gotten mad. He felt pain for Raphaels' situation. To have feelings for someone that you shouldn't be with, because it would put them at risk if you were? The pain was also registered from the fact that they all had some sort of relationship that was _ok_ through everyone else's standards; nothing threatening them. Raphael had found someone he cared about, even if he just happened to trip over it, and he was just told that he was going to put her in danger if they kept it up.

Sighing, Leonardo looked down at the floor. Mike looked at Donatello, who's eyes never left Raphaels' face the entire time.

"Raphael, It has been a long evening for you. You should get some rest." Nodding his head, Raph looked up at Leo and over at Donny, then turned and walked back to his room. Michaelangelo scurried over to the other side of the room quietly, pulling the Sai out of the wall.

Turning, Splinter looked at his eldest. "Are you happy with yourself Leonardo?" he stood with both hands on the top of his walking stick.

"No Sensei." He kept his head down. "I never expected, therefore, I never intended to.." Leo sighed looking up at his father, his words failing him.

"You never expected to hurt your brother the way you did." He looked at the turtle before him, "Raphael is in much pain; turmoil over what he has caused the Jones' and our family." Splinter sighed; it was rare when he reprimanded his oldest. He was letting him off easy by speaking what Leo had only thought of moments ago.

"Your brother is not as lucky as the rest of you. He did not choose who his hearts lead him to, nor did the three of yours. He has some choices to make. You must give him time." The rat walked slowly away, leaving the brothers to stand in their thoughts.

"Whoa…" was all Mikey could say, standing there with his brothers black-handled Sai in his hand.

Donatello rarely speaking harshly, looked up at Leonardo, "Ya happy?" Narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Leo looked over at him "No. I never intended for any of this, if that's what your say'en."

"You just can't leave'em alone can ya? I have a problem or Mikey stays out late, and you don't bother us, ya just assume we're fine. But Casey calls for Raphael and you peg him to the wall the second he walks in." Don shook his head, staring at him.

"He was usually causen some sort of problem."

"Not anymore dude. He's usually with Shay if he ain't with us." Mikey said calmly, coming to his hot tempered brothers rescue.

Leo looked down, "I'm sorry." was all he said.

Donatello felt himself taken aback. Tonight was a night of firsts. Raphael never told the family when he was hurting, or anything having to do with his emotions...and Leonardo never, ever apologized. He rarely had too.

"We're not the ones ya should say that too." Donatello spoke quietly, turning to head to his room.

Mike followed suit, turning down the hall, leaving his brother by himself in the dark room, with only the kitchen light droning down on him.

Knocking on his brothers door, Mikey stood, waiting. No reply. Trying again he head a '_What_' come from inside. Mike pushed the door open, the small light by his brothers bed was on. Raphael lay on his back, both hands behind his head, with one leg bend. Walking in, Michaelangelo put the Sai up on the wall next to the one that Raph had placed their a few moments earlier. Turning he looked at his toughest brother and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Raphael didn't flinch or even look over "For what?"

"I'm sorry that ya feel like ya caused all these problems…just because ya fell for'er."

Raph turned his head and looked at Mike in the eyes, "Yea, well… you're the only one."

"No… I ain't dude. Look, I don't know what Casey said to ya, but… I think live'en a life alone, just so your not hurt'en anyone, or _think'en_ that your not hurt'en anyone, is just as bad."

Raphael didn't take his eyes off his youngest brother as he finished.

"If she likes ya too man, well, your still hurt'en her if your not with'er." Raphael turned his head back up to the ceiling, not saying a word.

"I ain't tryin to tell ya what to do, and I'll get outta your way, but… maybe ya should ask Shay what she wants…" Mikey said. He never really waited for a response, he just closed the door to leave his brother to his own thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow spent most of the last week staring out her window at work. She just went through the motions most of the time. Some of her presentations she didn't even remember, blanking out as her mind was on other things. She hadn't seen or talked to Raphael since the previous Saturday, when everything had happened. Casey and her were starting to get back to speaking terms, vague explanations here and there about where she was going, when she would be home, things of that nature. Shadow was distraught. The worst part of everything was she was beginning to realize how much she actually cared for the turtle. Aside from one other fight, this was the longest amount of time that they had gone without sight or sound, since she had moved to the city approximately a half a year ago. The truth be known, since the events of the farm, Shay had fallen into this '_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_' abyss and she didn't exactly know how to get out of it. Keeping her distance, she refused to call him, go visit, wouldn't even ask the brothers how everything was. She had barely talked to anyone.

A slight knock at her door caused her to turn in her seat, looking up she greeted her boss.

"Hey John, whats up?"

"Fax just came in, addressed to you… looks like a client got you a referral."

Shadow took the piece of paper from him and looked at it. All that was there was an address.

"I got a call shortly after I got the fax. Guy said he talked it over with his wife, he wanted you to come out A.S.A.P. Told him your night was clear and that his place was on your way home. Hope ya don't mind." She shook her head at him.

"Great, hey, I'm head'en home for the night, Kathy's make'n pork chops."

Shadow laughed at the middle aged metro sexual, "Ok, no problem. See ya tomorrow."

John was a great boss, real down to earth. Everyone in the office always thought that he was harboring homosexual tendencies, but once you got to know him, he was happily married for nine years with his first child due the following spring.

Shadow gathered up her purse and brief case. Moving back over to the chair she picked up her suit jacket and shrugged it back on over her shoulders. Grabbing the fax she picked up her things, hit the lights and locked the door behind her.

As she stood in the elevator, she pulled out her phone and looked at the time. 5:32pm, this was good. John had set her appointment with this couple at 6:00pm. The initial thirty minute consultation should get her out of there in time to make it home with out any questions. Stepping out into the street, she stood, hailing a cab. The yellow, four door sedan pulled up, crawling in Shay handed the cabbie the fax, requesting the address before him. Feeling her phone buzz, she looked down at it, Aprils name registered on the front screen.

"Hello?" Shadow asked flipping it open. Her step mom had been the only person that made things livable for her this past week.

"Hey hun, tried your office and when you didn't answer, I thought I would give your phone a shot."

"Yea, I'm on my way to a last minute appointment, whats up?"

"Well I'm in briefing right now…"

"Yea, hair and make up, I got it! Aren't you on in like fifteen minutes?"

Laughing April replied "OH yea… but I wanted to call and let you know that your dad and I got invited to a dinner tonight from one of the city chairs. Your on your own for dinner, ok?"

"OH, no problem. I'll get take out and some ice cream… maybe a beer or six…" a sad, sarcastic smile creped across her face.

"Hey, chin up girlie!" April took a teasing but positive tone with her. "I had a feeling that you would like the place to your self… and perhaps you could get ahold of Raph… talk to him?" April was trying to help the situation, with out getting too involved.

Shadow sighed "I definitely will like the T.V to myself, but no… I'm not calling him. He's a grown-ass man; when he's ready to talk, he can come talk." Her confident tone made the older woman on the other end smirk.

"Ok, well…we'll call ya later on tonight!"

"K, have a nice time!"

They both said their good byes and hung the phone up. Shadow let out a breath, sinking into the seat, letting her head fall back into the seat. A few minutes later, she sat up, opening her purse, she reached for her powder and lip gloss.

"This is da'place." The cabbie turned in his seat. Shadow looked out her window at a brick building; a condo, '_Great, a living room that looks like a bowling alley. They never have any space_' she thought as she handed the man his fare. Crawling out, she adjusted her black suit coat and tugged the silk, rust-colored camisole top up a tad. No matter what their age, she found that not many wives appreciated their husbands talking to her much when it came to these meetings; she always tried to keep it conservative. Hoisting her purse onto her shoulder, Shay climbed the stairs to the front door. The porch lights were on already when she knocked, even thought it wasn't even dusk yet. Standing she grabbed her brief case handle with both hands as she looked around and teetered back on her heels. Hearing foot steps, she cleared her throat and stood straight.

The beige front door opened and an attractive, mid-thirties, blond man opened the door smiling.

"Hi, Shadow?"

"Yes, Hi." She smiled at him as they shook hands. "I apologize; my boss forgot to tell me your name!"

"Jacob… come on in, my wife should be here soon." He moved out of the way, making room for Shadow. She walked in, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. Picking her head up she looked into the main room, the whole place was empty.

Hearing the door close behind her, Shay turned "So did you guys just move in or what?" she asked smiling.

Jacob stood and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. Her smile fell, her brows quirked. An arm wrapped itself around her waist at the same time a hand with a cloth in it went over her mouth and nose. Shadow dropped the brief case and purse, reaching up with both hands and tried yanking on the arms that were encasing her. Her eyes wide as she was screaming threw the cloth, with only muffles coming through to the captures ears. She vision blurred and soon everything went black.

* * *

"Dude, come on! Ya gotta stop flippen channels and pick_ somethin_!" Michelangelo whined as he sat, slouched in the chair watching Raphael channel surf. Donatello glanced over from the other end of the couch at Raph as well. He never made a sound; he just simply landed on the next channel. Standing he tossed the remote to his little brother and made for the kitchen.

Mike and Don just looked at each other.

Turning his attention back to the T.V Mike flipped a few more channels back to something he wanted.

"You know, I haven't said a thing to him all week… think'en he'll talk, but I haven't heard him say a single word, at all." Don sighed glancing at Mikey.

"Yeah… unless we're in the Dojo'en he's swearin constantly under his breath." Mikey answered never taking his eyes off of the television.

Don nodded. "I can't tell if he's pissed off or depressed."

"There'da same thing! I have been doin everything I can to stay away from'em in practice."

"I hear ya." Don looked back at the T.V.

The door opened, the two in the living room glanced up, not moving. Molly and Cara shimmied down the ladder onto the landing of the stairs. Reaching over, Cara snagged the switch for the door above them.

"Ladies!" Mikey smiled with the greeting.

"Hey hun!" Molly squeaked as they walked down the stairs, gliding over to him, she kissed him on the top of his head. Cara plopped down on the sofa next to Donatello, who just nodded at her. She smiled.

Leonardo walked out from the kitchen, hearing Mikey's outburst. He came around the side of the couch and waved at Molly as she sat next to Cara. Cara looked up at him, as she swiped a piece of her dark hair behind her ear "Hi."

"Hi yourself." She smiled at him, patting his leg with her hand.

"Raph's not going to hang out for the movie tonight?" Molly asked sitting on the floor next to Mike's chair.

Don shook his head.

"He's pretty bad then hu?" She asked giving a sympathetic half smile at Leo and Don.

She had been shocked when Mikey had initially told her after that night almost a week ago. Molly always liked hanging out with Shadow, it was almost like she was a girlfriend to one of the guys, but instead she was a great friend. Shadow and she would talk about the guys quirks and Shay always ended up talking about Raphael and all his '_ism's_'. After Mike had told her what went down, she scolded herself on being so daft; how could she not have seen it? Everything had made sense; the way the two of them would interact, play fight, laugh, sometimes their inside jokes were so in depth, it sounded like they were speaking their own language. The way they smiled and looked at each other the last few months; it was right there the whole time.

"Has he even tried talking to her yet?" Cara asked looking at Leo.

"No, he won't even talk to us…" Leo looked back at her.

Don sat up, pulling the movie out of the case and placing it in the T.V. Pressing play, he flipped off the last light.

Raphael walked back into the Dojo for the third time today. Flicking the light switch, he glanced at the punching bag and over to the weapons wall. He walked out onto the mat and crossed over to the stereo. Picking up his _Linkin Park_ CD, he put it in the system and pressed _play_. Turning he looked at the punching bag. He felt himself staring it down, as if it were more deadly then anything he had yet to face. Taking a step toward it, he pulled his Sai's off and tossed them on the ground, a few feet to either side of himself, never taking his eyes from the red bag. Tossing his head to the side, he felt the release as it cracked. One final step and he began his assault of the plastic-incased rubber that was strapped to the ceiling by its chains. He was concentrating at first on form, technique, but soon his mind wondered, as it had been.

He felt like he was going mad. He still hadn't made a sound decision; although he had a feeling it was going to be his mind's victory. Because of that, there was no reason to talk to Shadow just yet. If they saw each other with out a choice from him, he was sure that his heart would be swayed instantly. He needed a clear mind, and that was the one thing he was having a problem accomplishing. His frustrations began to get the better of him as he thought back to the night on the roof with Casey. He would have said things differently; he would have argued his feelings… _their_ feelings. He was attacked, and then again at home. He still hadn't completely forgiven Leonardo, in fact he had really yet to talk to him, or any of them outside of practices for that matter. They were in the main room, with the girls, watching a movie, laughing, hanging out, having a normal-as-possible life, out in the open; truth from the beginning with everyone, family and all. No life altering choices looming over their heads.

Raphael hadn't realized that he was being watched. He hadn't realized that he was groaning, grunting then yelling at the end, punching frantically with every muscle he could muster. Form, function and technique were completely out the window. He stopped, breathing hard, staring at the bag, he felt sweat run down his face, putting his head down as it dripped. Raphael felt himself just fall, hitting his knees, breathing hard still. Leaning forward, his fists hit the mat in front of him, he put his head down as he slid his hands back up the mat and onto his legs, sitting up putting his head back. He heard the song end, but the next one never started. Still huffing air, he looked to his side, Splinter stood silently. Raphael looked away again, back down at his hands on his knees.

"You have a lot on your mind my son." Raph nodded his head at his father. Splinter stood and regarded him for a moment.

"There are always topics that are only ones own business. I have sat back this week, letting you make your own decisions, but it has been hard on me. I never like watching you struggle." The older rat walked out onto the mat, placing a hand on Raphaels' shoulder as he continued.

"It also concerns me that you are so wrapped up in your emotions, that you did not even notice me enter. I will not scold you, or preach to you, but you must always remember your teachings; especially when your heart and mind are somewhere else."

"Sorry Master." It was the only response that he could give.

Splinter let out a sign "I am not here to lecture, but to simply be a listening source if you desire one."

Raphael nodded. Leonardo walked into the Dojo, taking the corner swiftly. Turning he looked at the sight in front of him. Not wanting to intrude, he stood quiet.

"Yes Leonardo?" Splinter asked looking up at his son. Raph only spared him a sideways glance.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Splinter, then at Raphael. "Casey just called… April and he wanted to know if Shadow was here…. She wasn't at the apartment when they got home and she's not answering her phone…" finished, watching his brother.

Raph's head shot up. Splinter took a step back as his large son grabbed his Sai's and stood, walking to the door.

"Do they know anythin?" Raphael questioned.

"April said that Shay had a last minute appointment she was runnin on, but… that was at 5:30pm…almost six hours ago…" Leo said trailing off, turning and looking at Splinter.

"You should go to Ms. Jones' place of work, see if you can not find something to aid you." They both nodded at their father, turning they went to get their brothers.

* * *

They stood on the roof top next to the Pennerson Building. Breeze caught all of their bandanas, sending them whipping viciously around their shoulders and necks. Donatello slipped silently over the side of the building, tossing a line to the fire escape across from him. He had counted up to the 24th floor, where Shadows firm was. Gliding over swiftly, he landed, taking the small device he used the previous time, he placed it on the emergency exit door and listened to it _click_; Motioning the other three. He heard the zip lines all catch and the _whoosh_ of air as they all descended on the metal platform that led them inside. Just like many floors above them, the glow of the emergency lights and exit signs lit their way. They broke off and began looking beside every door and cubical for Shay's name plate.

"Welp, at least shes legit!" Mikey smirked standing in front of an office pointing at the plaque on the wall with his thumb. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Donny and Raphs' heads turn from a few feet away and Leo jogged from the other side where more offices lined the walls.

Placing the device over the handle, he listened for it to _click_ open. They walked inside, looking at the small space. It held just a drawing board, drafting table, computer, shelves, a chair and a phone. They could see floor plans sitting on a small table in the corner next to a plant. Donny pulled up her chair, sitting; he moved her mouse and watched the computer screen come to life.

"This is good, she was still logged into her emails" he said as he clicked the bottom of her screen to bring up the window.

"That's her emails?" mike raised an eyebrow from behind, looking at the confusion in front of his brother.

"Ok… well its emails and her day planner." Donatello combated his brother as he began clicking on different messages. "Here's one at 5:35pm that notified her about a fax received for her in the main office area." He said clicking on it.

"Nothing… it was just a notification?" Leo asked, leaning with one arm on her desk over Don's shoulder.

"Hmm… " Don began to scroll through messages "Nothin…Oh.. wait." He shot up out of the seat, the other brothers moving out of his way. He walked out the door.

"What'er ya doin?" Raph asked, his tone sounded agitated.

"Find the fax machine!" Don yelled over his shoulder as he began looking frantically in every cubical. Mikey started walking around corners.

"What do those look like?"

Leonardo and Raphael stopped and looked at him in annoyance, while Dons head popped up over a cubical and glared at him.

"Just stand there Mikey!" Don yelled and started walking again. Thirty seconds or so went by when they all heard Don yell "Success!"

Scrambling to his spot on the floor, they all stared as be began pushing buttons.

"What are ya gonna do with it now?" Raph asked, crossing his arms and looking at the grey, printer-like box.

"I'll go in and just reprint all the faxes received today…"

"Won't that be a lot?" Leo asked watching his brother punch buttons.

"We're about to find out." He said standing as the machine warmed up.

There were approximately fifty faxes until they found the one addressed to Shadow.

"It was sent at 5:22pm. Either their systems take forever to get messages and notices out, which I doubt, or someone handed it to her." Don said looking it over.

"It's just an address." Mikey stated, peering over Dons shoulder.

"I guess that's where we gotta go then, come on." Leo said starting to walk out the offices. Don took the other faxes and tossed them in the garbage, walking past Shadows office, he shut the door. Don't want to leave any odd hints.

They climbed out onto the fire escape; jumped and scaled up to the top of the building they were on previously. Raphael pulled himself up and over the brick wall, a movement caught his eye and he looked up as he heard his brothers pulling up behind him.

"You guys ain't doin _this_ one with out me." Casey Jones stood before them in black boots, jeans, a black t-shirt, leather gloves with the finger tips missing and his hockey mask perched on the top of his head with his arms folded.

Leo walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a knowing and rare smile, "Of course not."

"Ok guys, lets' move." He said turning a moment later; they all began picking up speed to leap to the next building over.


	17. Chapter 17

They made their way over the steal and concrete landscape; swinging, jumping, vaulting and climbing, whatever it took to get to their destination. The five companions soon found their selves not far from the Jones' apartment home, but in another area. In this part of the city, room tops began to get closer to each other until they were practically adjacent to one another, making the trip quicker. They all landed hard, breathing heavy on top of a building that was on the street that they were looking for. Standing at the edge of the building they lined its wall. Looking out over the street, the house numbers on the sidewalk indicated that they were only four homes down from their objective. The sky was dark tonight; the moon was barely able to make an appearance through the dense clouds that were being dragged along by the steady breeze. The homes around them showed signs of life; some lights were on in a few, with curtains drawn for the night. Below them they could hear heavy bass hitting from sub-woofers of a stereo.

Spitting, Raphael surveyed the area, his eyes narrowed; he hadn't said a word since they left the office building. Listening to the traffic below, he turned toward the group, his bandanas' tails wrapped around his shoulder.

"We should find a back entrance, a window, something, quietly and quickly; in and out." Leonardo said looking at the other four.

Mikey and Don nodded. None of them knew what to expect. Shadow could be there, or she could not be. They were preparing themselves for anything.

Casey took a deep breath "Ready when you guys are."

Jumping to the wall, Mikey and Casey leapt to the next rooftop. Raph jumped up, squatting on the balls of his feet, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Rolling his head to the right, he looked at Leos face, glanced at the hand and narrowed his eyes as he shrugged it off, following the other two. Leo let out a sigh as he pulled himself up onto the ledge along side Donatello.

"I hope he can focus."

Donny looked at his oldest brother and looked back out at the figures ahead of them. "I think he's _more_ than focused tonight."

Nodding his head, Leo followed suit with Don right behind him, both catching up to the others.

The condo seemed to be uninhabited as they surveyed the street and back lot. No cars, lights or anything seemed to be showing life inside.

Mikey looked at everyone with a mischievous grin as he grabbed onto the rain spout.

"What theme song should I go with tonight?" he tapped his chin, pretending to be in thought.

"Oh… I know!" he whispered loudly as he slid down to a second story balcony humming the _James Bond theme_. Don and Leo groaned as Casey smacked a hand to his forehead. They always gave him silent credit; he would frequently lighten the mood when they were on rounds or missions. Landing quietly, he moved as Raph slid down after him, followed by Don, Casey and Leo. Not caring about any damaged property, Raphael pulled a Sai out and ripped the handles right off the French doors leading into what looked like an unfurnished bedroom; no one said a word to him as he pushed the doors open and stalked carefully in.

"I love when he does that shit!" Mike whispered to Casey who smirked, pulling out his wooden bat.

They padded along the hard wood floors; the only slight echo was from Casey's heavy boots stepping into the hallway. They fanned themselves out into the length of the walls, turning and glancing in every room in the upstairs. As they got farther down the hallway, heading to the front of the place, there was a glow from the lower level, providing a small amount of light. Leonardo moved to the top of the staircase, squatting he could see the front door that lead into the large parlor area. There was an entry way to the left of the stairs and a large room attached to the parlor; where the soft glow was looming from. Turning over his shoulder, he pointed a finger at Raph and Casey, motioning them to check out the left room, then at Mike and Don to head to the right. Standing slowly he pulled out a Katana and glided down the stairs quickly, void of sound. The others close on his back; Leo turned and looked to the kitchen that was directly across from the front door, back behind the steps. Dropping his sword, he turned and walked to where he had just come from. Raphael and Casey stood in the door way of the other room, shaking their heads at him as he stood in the center of the parlor.

"What in _Sam Hell_?" Casey spoke out, walking forward. Raph and Leo looked to where Michealangelo and Donatello stood, now with Casey.

There before them was a single candle lit on the floor, its flickering light illuminating the wall with all of its contents. Photos upon photos of themselves lined the outsides of the wall, some only days old, others months to years old. As their eyes followed inward the photos turned to pictures of Shadow. A few of the photos showed her with all of them; on the roof and at central park. Others were taken threw windows of the apartment, Shadow scantily clad in her underwear and towels; her at work, walking, shopping, eating. Older ones were intermixed showing her on campus in college, bartending, on the treadmill at the gym, her high school prom, gymnastics, entering and exiting her old apartment. Fading more to the center were a handful of photos of Shadow and Raphael; one of Raph holding Shadow up as her legs wrapped around his waist looking at one another; obviously in the alleyway when they had just returned from the Farm, in her bedroom hugging a few nights later after she had first ran into Bishamon, and the last one was from the past weekend…it was a close up of their short-lived kiss. In the center of it all was a large, black and white photo of a building; finally everything was finished off with 478B spray painted over the entire wall of photos.

"Talk 'bout a call'en card…" Mikey spoke, his voice not sounding like his own.

Leonardo and Casey took a few more steps and began inspecting the pictures as Don knelt down.

"This Candles been lit for an hour or two. The wax is starting to run over." He said putting his finger down, playing with the portion that was already pooling on the floor.

"478B? What do ya make'ah that?" Mike asked cocking his head.

Leo turned from the wall, pulling the black and white picture down. "It's a warehouse…"

He handed it to Donny as he stood back up.

"That's over by da'river." Casey said glancing at it over his shoulder, "I recognize da'water tower." He said pointing in a top corner.

Leo looked up at Mikey, then past him at Raphael, who was just staring at the wall, a Sai in each hand at his sides. Mikey turned, following Leo's eyes.

" Dude, ya ok?" he whispered with concern.

The only thing that moved on his brother was his eyes as they shot over at him, almost as if he was jolted from slumber. Not saying a word, he glanced back at the pictures. He couldn't tear his eyes or thoughts away from the pictures in the center. There were the haunting reminders of the past few months. Everything Casey had said to him that night, a few days ago, was happening; this was it, it was all coming true. His mind and heart were still feuding with one another up until this very second. Seeing those photos made him realize that he couldn't be with her, that this was all far too dangerous. However, standing there, staring at their kiss and feeling the memories rush over his body; he overwhelmed himself with the feeling of loss, fear and anguish; he had to get her back. Promising her that he would always keep her safe, he had to hold his end of the bargain up.

He felt himself sway; he took a step back toward the stair case. "We gotta go."

The other four looked up at him. "Move!" he yelled this time. Turning on his heel, Raph ran, skipping every other step as he went to the second level. Donatello and Casey didn't hesitate to follow, moving quickly Don rolled the picture up in his hand and ran for the stairs behind Casey. Leo turned, taking one last look at the wall then ran after the rest of the party, Mikey pulling up the rear.

* * *

Shadows' eyes were heavy as she attempted to open them. She suddenly felt that the right side of her face was cold. Picking her head up, she shook it, putting an arm out in front of her, pushing herself up with her forearm, as she brought the other around to steady herself with her hand. She squinted down at the concrete floor and got to her hands and knees. Lifting her head, she looked up noticing a few Foot soldiers a few yards away from her through the bars of, what looked like a cell. Shadow pushed herself back up onto her knees and looked to her side. Her shoes had been thrown in on the floor just a few feet from her. _"Imagine that.'_ she thought ironically that her captures would have even taking the time to throw any of her belonging in with her. Aside from herself and what she had on, there was nothing behind the bars with her. Hearing mumbling, she glanced in the direction of the Foot soldiers again, seeing one of them talking on a phone, his head turned toward her. She sat back on her bottom and scooted her way to the wall behind her. Pulling her knees to her chest, Shay wrapped her arms around them, feeling the cold floor on her bare feet. She shivered not from the temperature, but from the fear and nervousness of the unknown washing over her. She put her chin on the top of her knees and closed her eyes. She heard a door open and footsteps. Opening her eyes back up, Shay lifted her head as a Purple Dragon walked to the bars, pulled out a switch blade and ran it along the length of the bars. She looked at him, her face expressionless. The Foot ninjas in the corner snickered as the Dragon walked over to them; they stood and spoke for a moment, turning and pointing at her a few times. 

The door opened again and two more soldiers entered, motioning with their hands for one of the men in the corner to join them. Shadow stood and grabbed her shoes and slid them on as she head keys being brought out.

"Your gonna be goin on a little walk." One of them spoke to her as the cell door was opened. The two Foot entered, stalking towards her, grabbing her roughly and turning her into the wall. Shadows head was being held forcefully into the brick, as two hands reached up and tugged her hands behind her back; she could feel her self being tied up. She didn't struggle, she felt her breath catch as they turned her, holding her arm the one soldier began walking with her, practically throwing her out in front of him as he went. His partner reached for the door, hurling it open and stepping out of the way so she and her escort could get by.

They entered a hall way, cinderblocks made up the walls that held no windows; the floors were concrete just as her _cage_ had been. Shadow tossed her head back, attempting to get some of her hair out of her face so that she could see her surroundings better. The hallway was wide, fifteen feet she assumed, with hanging lights every ten to twenty feet above; some lit with a sterile off-white glow, others were burnt out or shattered. She could hear her heels _clicking_ on the ground as their boots treads thundered behind her as they approached an intersection of routes. Turning her powerfully down the hall to the right, she could now feel a breeze flow around her as there were windows in this hall, only a few of them actually containing glass. With less lighting in this direction, she looked out of the corner of her eyes, looking at the small windows as they walked past. Shadow could make out a huge, dilapidated lot of old buildings, machines and gravel. She knew they had to be at least a few stories up. Pushing her forward, she stepped into an old elevator with them, the other man pushed a huge button on a controller that hung from the ceiling of the lift and she could feel them begin to go down. The squealing and retching sounds coming from the old craft made her anxiety go up a few more notches as she felt it finally halt to a stop. The doors slid open to a larger open space, with a large, double-door entrance across the distance from the elevator.

Shoving her in the direction of the door, Shadow felt her self give resistance; her heart pounded not knowing what was on the other side. She could feel her body shaking as they knocked once and then threw the doors open, pushing her into the room, and then turning, leaving themselves and closing the door behind her. Shadow stood in the well lit room. There was a desk directly across from her, the walls all lined with book shelves, large posters showing fighting techniques, how to apply pressure points – things of that nature. Glancing to the other wall, she saw photos of men; some dressed in suits, others in lab coats, or street clothes, pictures of them walking, working, etc., a few of the pictures had writing on them. Scanning the wall further down by some of the shelving, she noticed pictures of the turtles; some action shots and some standing still on roof tops. There was a board below everything with dates, times, names, a webbed drawing of who know whom, how and why. Shadow sucked in her breath as she realized it was a planning board, almost a hit list type project.

Hearing movement coming from an adjacent room, she turned her head as a door opened. Shay blinked a few times, she waited as heavy foot steps pounded on the floor as a large figure entered the room. She sucked in a breath and felt faint as she stood perfectly still as she watched the Shredder stop and stand at his desk. Turning, he looked at her over his metal face plate; his arms at his sides, his eyes regarding her in a dark manner. Taking a few steps toward her, closing the distance, he stood in front of her, glaring down. She could hear his breathing in the mask, as he almost growled. Shadow couldn't bring herself to look up at him as she kept her head down, staring at his feet a yard in front of her. He let out an audible growl as he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her forward, forcefully throwing her into his desk. She felt her hips jam into the side of it, but she held in the yelp. Yanking on her arm, he spun her, backing her up into the desk. He slammed one hand on the wooden top next to her, the other brought the eight inch double-pronged wrist guard up so that the tips of the daggers were under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. She breathed, swallowing hard and stared at him.

"You smell of those _freaks_." He snarled at her, his eyes piercing into hers.

Shadow felt her breath hitching in her throat.

"I find it _repulsive_ that a _human_ would lower herself to lay down with one of them." He pushed away from her, stabbing a picture off of the wall with his hand blades, pulling it off and jammed it in her face.

It was a photo of her and Raphael embracing on the rooftop, only days ago. She felt her chest shutter, knowing that was the last time she had seen or spoken to him. The terrifying thought that she may never see him or her family again crashed into her head as she realized what Bishamon had said to her that same day in the department store '_It's my father that you should be worried about…'. _

Coming through the picture, only inches from her face, his blades stabbed the photo, flicking his wrist down, slicing it in threes. Bringing his hand up, he wrapped it around her neck, a firm hold, but nothing constricting. Her eyes staring into his, she felt him loosen his grip and slid his hand down to her shoulder, placing his other hand on the front of her coat, he pulled it down off her shoulders. Shadow stood motionless as her suit jacket was stopped around her wrists due to the ropes that bound her. Taking a step back he looked at her as he reached up and removed his face plate.

Her eyes widened "Bishamon!"

He gave her a dark smirk placing the face mask on the desk, pulling her away from the desk, she could feel him rip at her jacket, its' two halves fell to the floor. His hand ran itself along the length of her back and began running around to her front. She jerked her body away from him, turning, she glared at him.

"I'm confused, you said that your father would be my nightmare, not you." She asked backing herself into the desk as he stood, folding his arms.

"Ms. Jones, I am _everyone's_ nightmare." He smugly threw his arm out, motioning towards the wall of pictures.

"These are a few of the men that have caused my father problems; the head of the Asian Mafia, Professor Baxter Stolkman, The president of the illuminati, a few city chairman, Professor Jordan Perry, a few pathetic gang lords and those mutant _friends_ of yours." His voice got louder and louder as he named most of the individuals that she saw on the wall.

"So if they've caused your father problems, shouldn't he take care of it?" She asked feeling the first ounce of bravery since she woke only a half hour ago.

"How can he, he's dead."

Shadows' eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she sucking in a very audible breath of shock. "Wha… what?" she felt herself stammer, as if it wasn't even her speaking.

His eyes never faltered from hers, as he very coolly spoke. "Heart attack. Eight months ago. I always did find it ironic that he was never killed. The thousands of collisions he had with hand to hand combat, being shot a few times… he lived through it all. The bastard died like an average man." He spoke with great attitude and authority.

"You think that your mutant friends thought that he had forgotten about them? No. It was only I and another that knew he was dead when we found him. The Foot and Dragon still think that I'm, him. The idiots can't even tell the difference. Told them that I, Bishamon, had gone back to Japan. Then I vowed to finish what he had started..." He put his fist to his chest, when he spoke about himself. He was over flowing with self confidence.

"So you have been posing as your father." Shadow said tying everything together.

"No, I took over his… empire." He corrected her as he moved forward, coming to stand in front of her again. Shadow stayed still as he brought his face dangerously close to hers, leaning into her, he placed a hand on her face.

"You're a beautiful woman…" he said, his mouth inches from hers as she breathed.

"…But your tainted." He said pushing away from her. She felt herself fall back into the desk.

He picked his face plate up and held it, looking at her. "Their coming for you… and when they get here, your all going to die." He said simply and calmly, as if it was the most normal thing for him.

Clasping the mask back over his face, he yelled for the Foot ninjas. Entering the room, they grabbed her, pulling her toward the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Casey turned, throwing his elbow up into a Foot ninjas' face. Swinging around, he punched a Dragon in the stomach with his right, and then throwing a left hook at his head. Looking around, he saw that the turtles had made quick and silent work of the other guards that they had come into contact with. The warehousing yards were desolate, quiet, dirty and in shambles; the once industrialized and prospering area was now reduced to a distant memory. The five rescuers had made their way into the area that Casey had recognized, and once they got close enough to the building that they saw in the photo, they began to encounter the Shredders' legions.

All was silent again, as Donatello walked over, putting a hand down to help Michealangelo up from the dusty and gravel covered ground. Leonardo looked ahead, their target in the distance. Glancing up he noticed the clouds were beginning to hover, with the air beginning to smell of rain. The breeze was beginning to die down, but what was left wrapped itself around him as he slid his katana back into its holder. Turning to the group, he looked at them, all assembled and ready for what was coming next. They knew the closer they got to the building, the more Soldiers and Dragon there were going to be.

Motioning with a flick of his wrist, they all followed sticking to the shadows as they went. Piles of rubble, scrap metal and machine parts gave them the cover that they were looking for. The weather was on their side; the moon was hidden behind that clouds that were collecting above, the breeze carrying away any small sound that they might make. Stopping behind a large, dilapidated crane, they peered around parts and threw holes, surveying the front of the warehouse. They had reached their destination.

Gazing up, Donny narrowed his eyes, running them along the roof tops, bringing them down along the windows and possible door ways. The only signs of restriction were coming from a handful of guards in front of an old docking bay. Don looked over at Raphael, who looked back at him and nodded. They all pulled back a few feet.

"Well?" Donny asked looking around the small circle they had made.

"Are we gonna creep 'round the edges'en sneak up on'em? Or just go right at'em?" Mikey whispered as he looked at the others; a mischievous smirk on his face.

"There doesn't seem to be many of them outside." Leo noted, creasing his brow.

"I say we just run at'em." Casey grunted, flipping his bat in his hand, handle to barrel to handle again.

Raphael stood stone still, his mouth turned down in a scowl, eyes narrowed, his arms crossed with a Sai clutched in each hand. "Me too." He agreed, avoiding Caseys' sideways look.

Leo huffed a breath, "Lets do it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Mike grinned and looked at Don who gave him half a smile. They all turned and creped back to the machine, the loading bay door was about thirty yards away, with about four guards to each of them. Leo and Raph both grabbed and pulled themselves up onto the crane and nodded to one another. Casey, Don and Mike jogged around the front of the crane; jumping down, Leonardo and Raphael landed in step with the others as they sprinted right at the door. The collision of bodies brought grunts from every side as Katana's, Bo's, Knives, Crowbars and Bat's all made contact with each other.

Raphael spun immediately, throwing his leg up in a round house kick, connecting with a Dragon. Stopping, he jabbed both Sai's forward into another Dragon. Hearing movement behind him, he whipped around, coming face to face with Casey. Putting his hand out, Casey motioned for Raphael to grip it, doing so Casey gave him a devilish grin as Raph used all his weight to pull Casey around and throw him out into three Foot Soldiers.

Mikey back flipped, bringing himself a few feet from the Dragons that were surrounding him. Taking his Chucks, he spun them, connecting with ones neck and shattering another ones wrist. Stopping his weapons' in his hands, he punched the last of his enemies is the face and swept the man's feet out from under him.

Leonardo twirled his Katana swords around each other as he faced off with a Machete wielding Dragon. Suddenly stopping his movement, Leo blocked a blow from the Dragon with one sword when the Dragon lifted the Machete above his head and brought it down. Using his other sword Leo swung across the Dragons midsection, gutting him. Swinging both Katanas' to the left, he dismantled a Foot ninja running at him from his side.

The four of them regrouped as they watched Don knock the last of the guards out with his Bo, twirling it around a few times as he turned to look at them, nodding his head toward the door. Leonardo started moving toward the entrance with the others in toe.

After running into and taking care of a number of more guards on the inside, they slowed their pace as they filed in through then empty corridor. The only light they saw was coming from down the hall to their left. Following it, the five companions began moving steadily and stealthily over broken window glass, fallen beams and debris that was littering the halls. Stopping at the corner where the light was emanating from, Casey peered around the corner. There was no one in sight as he saw the yellow light listlessly shining down on the route. Looking over his shoulder to his left, he nodded at the guys as he grabbed his mask and pulled it down over his face, pulling his bat back out from his bag that was slung across his chest, onto his back.

Casey turned back down the hall, heading down past another window that was shattered out. They all paused, hearing a deep, rolling, drum sound. Realizing it was the first signs of the thunderstorm moving in, they continued down the hall. The intersection ahead held a small bit of hope into their journey. Casey, Leo and Donny stayed on the right wall, keeping an eye for anything to emerge from the left passage up ahead. Raphael and Michealangelo jumped to the other side of the hall and hugged the wall, watching for anything to come from the right opening that they were coming up on.

Raph and Casey froze their movements, glancing around the corners down the two adjacent hallways. Donny's eyes widened as he smacked Leo on the forearm. His older brother looked at him, slightly annoyed until he saw that Don's eyes were wide as he was pointing to the wall. There in old, faded paint was a large '_D_' pained on the wall. They both craned their necks to see around Casey who was up ahead of them. Looking, they could faintly make out a '_C_'.

"478B! The letter! It must stand for the section of the building that their tryin to lead us too!" Don whispered loud enough for Casey and Leo to hear him.

Looking up with a small smile, he noticed that Raph was looking at him with eye brows creased straining to hear him as Mike cocked his head to the side. Leo motioned them to keep moving forward. Now that they felt that they had made another mile stone in the mission, then began quickening their pace. The cinder block hallways lit up a little brighter as the sky flashed in from the windows, seeing the next intersection with in a few hundred feet, they pushed on.

Slamming on the breaks, they pulled out their weapons as a swarm of Foot and Dragon raced down the hallway at them. Raph stuck his arm out, clothes-lining the first Foot soldier that made it to him. He laughed out loud as he began punching the next one in the face, then sticking his foot out and kicking the next one away as he then came at a man with his Sai's.

Mikey glanced quickly at his bigger brother, as he shot his Chuck out to defend himself from a Sai-attacking Foot ninja. He started to smile to himself, listening to his brother laugh as be continued to fight off their attackers.

Leonardo had no idea whether his hot-headed brother was losing it or had _already_ gone mad. He blocked a blow from a Bo-staff and spun around once, spearing another Dragon coming from behind him.

Donatello twirled his Bo and blocked a few attempts as his head, until he finally swung his staff around, knocking a Foot unconscious. He heard Raphael begin to laugh at first, and then it turned into yelling. Donny did a back flip over his Bo and landed next to Casey who swung his bat, connecting with a Dragons face.

"Raph, ya alright man!?" Donny questioned over all the groaning, grunting and yelling.

Raphael spun around, spearing a Foot in the shoulder with his right, while taking his left hand and shoving the man back off of his deadly Sai. Lightning flickered through the middle of the scuffle, with a rumble in the distance.

"Enough ah'_this_ shit!" he grunted as he punched another soldier, sending him back into Leonardo, who ran him through from behind with his Katana.

Leo looked at Raphael as he began to run down the corridor toward the intersecting hallways. Casey and Don made eye contact with one another, throwing his shoulder into a Dragon, Casey began to follow him. Mikey swung around, sending his foot into the air, kicking a Foot ninja into the wall, knocking him out and followed the other two down the hall, with Leo and Donny right behind.

As they ran, keeping pace, Raphael could see up ahead where the letters in the halls that were brushed on years ago.

"_B_!" Casey yelled while pointing, they all flocked to the left.

"So much for bein discrete hu dudes?" Mikey yelled from a few feet behind the two leaders.

"I don't think stealth is a priority at this point!" Donatello answered him while bringing up the rear with their oldest brother.

Up ahead they noticed that they were coming up on an elevator shaft. As they slowed their sprint, Leo noticed a number on the back wall of the lift's hollowed out space.

"One hundred." He said looking at Donny quizzically. "478… you think'en what I'm think'en?"

Donny nodded "Floor fourth floor… it's at least a shot!" he shrugged back.

Casey grabbed onto a beam that lead into the empty encasing; leaning into it and looking up. The others stood guard.

"It's up a few floors. Should we climb it?" he asked turning back to the others.

Raph ran and jumped past him into the shaft, clinging to a beam and hauled himself up.

"Now it's gettin fun!" Casey winked at Donny and reached out, hanging like he was on monkey bars, pulling himself up as well.

Glancing around, Don's eyes focused in on an electrical box on the side wall. A small Grinch-like smile crept over his face. Grabbing on to Leo's arm as he was about to follow the others, Donatello pointed at the box. The blue banded turtle looked over his shoulder, followed his brothers' hand and froze.

"Do it." Was all he said before Don was at the box ripping the door off of it to begin his handy work.

* * *

The guard shoved her roughly down the hallway, away from the office doors. Shadows head swam from the conversation she had just held. She felt like her body was just working on its own, her mind in a completely different realm. The Shredder was _dead_ with his son running his dynasty. The thought made her shake. Her _family_ would never be rid of the Saki's. The guard behind her shoved her roughly into the elevator. She didn't know which to fear more, death of a slow painful torture that was just promised to her a few minutes ago, or this ancient piece of crap that they used as an elevator; needless to say she was trying to lighten her situation mentally. Pushing her up against the back wall, one of the guards grabbed her, as she felt her head, once again being held roughly by her hair. The whole length of her body was jammed into the partition, being smashed by another persons frame.

"We could have _fun_ with you…" the one Foot ninja breathed into her ear, his hot breath all over the side of her neck and face, coming threw his mask. She felt her heart speed up, as hands began to run themselves the length of her body, starting at her shoulder. Thunder rolled off in the distance as she swallowed, feeling herself slip farther into despair. The other guard had reached up to push the button to release the elevator. She felt them begin to move back up, the lift shaking as it went. Hands grabbed at her bottom, as a nose sniffed at her bare neck. With her head still planted into the metal wall, a tear ran down her face, as she refused to make a sound.

They hear the lifts gears grind as they shook to a violent stop. Shadows head was released as she lost her balance and fell backwards, as the guards fell into the sides of the elevator. Rolling over onto her stomach, Shay looked up and noticed that they were in between floors. The lift had no front to it, as there was a large two feet gap to the third floor that they were just on, and the same above them to the fourth floor that she had been held on. Before the shaking stopped and the guards could regain their footing, she felt her gut reaction for survival kick in as she slithered her way on her stomach, kicking her feet, pushing off the balls of her shoes to the space in front of her face.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?!" She felt a hand grab her calf and pull at her.

Shadow began to scream frantically, "Let go me… _LET GO_!!" kicking as fiercely as she could.

She felt her self being flipped over and a hot, sharp, burning pain erupted on the left side of her face as the one Foot guard slapped her, straddling her waist to keep her still. The pain in her arms behind her from the pressure of him was unbearable. Shadow struggled, her yelling was reduced to moaning out in pain with still a small amount of determination.

"You move and I'll kill you!" his hands went up to her neck, and she felt herself freeze.

At that moment she swore that she could see through his ski-capped mask; he was sneering at her. His right hand stayed on her neck, applying pressure, as the other ran itself down to her breasts. Shadow breathed in air and whimpered. She saw a flash of lightning illuminate the lift, shutting her eyes she wanted to just forget, take herself away from here.

The pressure on her neck disappeared; the other hand violating her body removed itself as well. Opening her eyes to the Guards face, he had his hands up, struggling with a large green hand. In a blink of an eye, she felt herself being dragged backwards by her shoulders as the other guards hold on her legs slipped. Shadows heart began to beat, they had come for her.

She felt her body fall a short distance and two large arms wrapped themselves around her, cradling her to them. As she was set down, her bonds were cut and her stiff and aching arms fell to her sides. Turning she came face to face with Leonardo. She gripped onto his neck as he hugged her too him as well. Leo pulled her back from him and looked at her, turning she embraced Mikey who grabbed onto her. She jumbed in his hug as they heard a mans scream, then shuffling of feet, and the metal of the lift being shaken; a_ bang _of a body hitting the ground of the elevator, then silence.

"We leave… now." Leo said as Mikey released Shay, holding her at arms length.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over she warmly smiled at Donatello, tears in her eyes as she touched his hand. She looked like a lost and terrified child. Hearing the lift behind her shift, she jumped involuntarily and turned to see her dad slide out of the space feet first. He had tilted his head up as to not hit it off of the concrete of the ceiling that started the top of the gap. Moving ahead, he fell onto her, hugging her to him, she began to shake. He pulled back, hands on her shoulders, looking at her

"Your ok… your ok…" Casey repeated over and over, more for himself than for her. Shay just nodded her head up and down, silent tears still spilling out of her eyes.

The lift made a louder groan and she looked over her fathers shoulder and saw Raphael shimmying out, feet first as Casey had. He landed on the ground, standing straight, the blood from another was on his arm, with the soaked Sai still in his hand. He looked right at her, his eyes shifted and became softer. She swayed in his direction, she felt the tears streaming as she took a few cautious steps toward him. He regarded her, then glancing down he brought his Sai up a little and looked at it. When he brought his eyes back up to look at her, she was staring at his hand. Her eyes flickered back to his for only a second, when she collapsed into him.

His Sai made a loud _Kling_ on the ground as he grabbed her to him, his arms wrapping completely around her as hers went around his neck. He felt himself begin to have trouble inhaling, his breath hitching, like the air was thick and suffocating. They buried their faces into each others shoulders, as he picked her up. She held onto him, murmuring incoherently; she didn't even believe that it was English, and he didn't care. She kisses his neck over and over, then his cheek, bringing her hands up to his face; she pulled back and looked at him as he still held her up.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

He looked up at her and shook his head, laying it on her collar bone as she kissed the top of it.

"It ain't you… I'm sorry, I…" he said into her chest.

He lifted his head once more and let her slide down his body, he kissed her forehead, putting both hands around the back of her neck as she gripped onto his forearms. They put their foreheads together and just breathed, calming down. He nuzzled his face toward hers, leaned down and kissed her. She draped an arm up around his neck and pulled him to her. They didn't care about what anyone was thinking right then, what they saw, or how they felt. All they cared about at that very moment was that the other knew that the other one was safe, and that they needed one another.

Pulling back with their foreheads together, they closed their eyes again.

Casey stood quietly, watched the entire exchange and put his head down, rubbing the back of his neck. Shadow was his daughter, but she was also a vivacious, strong minded twenty three, almost twenty four year old young woman. And Raph… his friend was no longer fifteen; he was a grown, twenty seven year old male. They could make their own decisions, even if the choices were something that Casey would have to learn to accept. It was going to be one of the world's most difficult relationships, if they got out of there this night.

"Raph?" he turned his head to Leonardo, who stood, patient.

"We gotta go you two…" he said glancing over his shoulder.

Raphael nodded at his brother. Bending, Shadow picked up the Sai and handed it to him; he reached for it with his left, as his right then took her hand, ignoring Caseys' stares once again, while trying to form a plan of exit.

"This way…" Don pointed as they all began trotting after him toward the alcove that Shadow had just come from.

The double doors to Saki's room flew open as the Shredder stood with arms crossed. Filtering in from the two adjacent hallways, swarms of guards and Dragons rushed at them. Leonardo gripped his Katanas, unsheathing them, ready for the attack. Mikey began swinging his Nun Chucks as he made the first blow to an enemy. Donatello twirled his Bo quickly, bringing it to an abrupt stop as he took his first few jabs and swings at on coming men. Casey backed up to Shadow, flanking her. Raphael took a few steps away from her, keeping Shay to his back. Together, they _would_ protect her.

Casey tossed his bat to his daughter as he tugged at the hockey stick that was in his bag.

"Here!" he said as she caught it.

Shadow looked down as the bat, giving her dad a nervous, nod of her head. The attackers ran full force at the three of them, Casey swung, and connecting with a man's stomach as Raphael sunk his Sai's into a Dragons' sides, head butting him at the same time.

The first few waves, know one even got close to her. Everything was moving in slow motion as it had on the roof top those few months ago. The turtles were intense, their movements- astonishing. It was like they had known what their enemy was going to do before it happened. Her father was keeping pace with them, delivering blows as if he were a trained, world-class fighter.

She heard a yelling as she turned her attention back in front of herself. Shadow felt her heart flutter in fear as a Foot ninja was coming at her. She put her bat up as he grabbed onto it with both hands, trying to pry it from her. Bringing her foot up, she kicked him as hard as she could between the legs, as he was ripped away from her. She looked up to see Donny throwing the man onto his back.

"You ready for a little batting practice?" He asked with a slight laugh as he stood beside her, turning to face the oncoming traffic.

They both began to swing as waves of Foot and Dragon just continued to come. At first she had a sickening feeling run up her body as she felt the bat, connecting with bodies. The _thuds_ and _smacking_ sounds were deafening to her until she shook herself awake to the realization that they were trying to kill her. She found herself swinging unmercifully while she began to grunt, putting all her power behind every swing. Donatello began getting fancy on her, adding a punch or a round house kick in every so often.

"NO fare!" She yelled as she had a break from on comers.

He laughed out loud as he jabbed his Bo into a mans' neck, watching him hit the ground like bricks. She continued to defend herself from a Foot soldier that got within reach of her. Grabbing the bat, he began to pull, twisting it out of her grip.

"_No_ ya don't!" Casey yelled as he ran to his daughters' aid and put his shoulder into the soldiers back, flipping him backwards into the direction he had come from.

Leonardo's Katanas' clashed with a guards Sai's, blocked a few blows, then giving blows of his own. He felt an icy stare to his side. Dismantling the Foots' Sai's, he kicked the man, sending him into a few shards of glass sticking off the broken window. Turning, he found himself looking right at the Shredder. There he stood, in all of his glory; watchful eyes squinting in anger. Pointing his sword at his mortal enemy, Leo took a few steps toward him, a determined look never faltering from his face.

The Shredder dropped his arms, walking right at the blue clad turtle. Stopping only a second, he scooped up a Machete knife and Bo staff off the ground that was littered with his dead mercenaries. He met Leonardo head on, their body weights both being thrown completely behind their first few blows. As the two swords met and held one another, their other arms began feverishly connecting over and over. The Shredder was more youthful and vibrant than Leo remembered him being. He seemed refreshed. Twisting his katana away, Leonardo came at his old enemy with another maneuver, which the Shredder countered immediately.

The scrambling began to calm, the Foot that were left were beginning to run down the corridor, no doubt for help. Only a few Dragons remained, a few taking off after some of the Foot ninjas. Casey swung, taking out another Dragon, sending him in Mikes' direction, who knocked him out with a swinging blow to the skull. Raphael stabbed the last man in his sights in the leg, then lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder. He turned, spitting and wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm, holding his two Sai's. Shadow stood behind Casey; Raphael then turned his attention to the fight that his brother was in as soon as he saw she was safe.

Mikey ran in from the other side and took a swing at the Shredder. The man mearly turned his Machete toward the young turtle, cracking the handle of one of the Nun chucks. Still holding Leonardo off with his Bo, Shredder twirled his sword, tangling it into the chain of Mikeys' chuck and sent it flying across the open space. Mikey dropped, attempting to kick out the metal-clad nemesis's legs, but Shredder brought his foot up and stepped down on Michealangelos' chest, bringing the Machete's point to his neck.

Holding Leonardo off with the staff, he yelled, "Move and I'll kill him!"

Everyone stopped, staring at what was unfolding in front of them.

Shadows eyes widened from behind Casey, she moved to stand next to Casey and Donny. Leonardo dropped his Katanas' taking a step back, still in a readied stance with Raphael cautiously moving up beside him. Shredder tiled the large knife's tip, causing Mike to go rigid.

"Bishamon! Don't!" Shadow yelled, pleading with him. The others gasped, Donny and her dad turned, looking at her with mouths open. Raphael and Leonardo never took their eyes from their prey. The Shredder shot his head up at her as Mike quickly rolled away, springing to his feet.

A laugh came from the mans' chest as he twirled the sword back around. It was a quiet chuckle at first, but it soon began to escalate into a truly evil laugh. Pulling the point of the sword up, he placed it under his own chin, flicking his wrist outward. A loud _ting_ was heard, as the face plate flew out onto the ground, a menacing smirk with dark eyes staring out at Shay.

"Its you…" Don said, taking a few steps to stand with his brothers.

"I've underestimated you." Bishamon said, ignoring the turtles comment. "…But have patience, I will have more men here soon. Not that I need them after all…" He said as he twisted both different weapons around in his hands, the air _whooshed_ around them.

A smirk never leaving his face, he waved the brothers on. Leonardo and Raphael both came at him; he deflected both brothers' swings and jabs as he twirled and side stepped them using his peripheral vision. Lightning flashed as the crack of thunder echoed through the building. Raphael jabbed, getting both his Sai's caught up onto the Bo as Bishamon brought his Machete down on Leonardos' katana, sending the tip of it in Raphael direction. Jumping back with his Sai's Raphael let out a loud and angered howl of pain threw his gritted teeth as the sword sliced across his upper arm.

Feeling the stinging pain from a brothers weapon for the first time in over a decade; Raphaels eyes narrowed as he breathed heavily, pushing the pain out of his mind, focusing on the objective. Donatello stepped in with Leonardo, both of them combating Saki's kin.

Hearing commotion coming from behind him, Casey turned and saw a small handful of guards running at them from a side corridor. Raphael jumped in his line of sight, stabbing two of them, throwing out his foot and kicking another in the face. Finishing the last one off, he yelled as he side stepped a swing from a Bo staff and ran his Sai point across the mans neck.

Casey dropped his stance "Well that's no fare." He mumbled.

She just stared at him in disbelief.

Looking on, Mikey stood watching two of his brothers take on Bishamon. Turning he looked at Raph.

"Dude, this ain't the most honorable thing I'm 'bout to throw out there, but…fuck honor! This dude ain't got none! Lets get'em!" Raphael nodded his head, twirled a Sai and the two jumped in from the other direction. They never believed in ambushing an enemy, always attack from the front; it was the honorable thing to do. Bishamon, however, held no honor in their eyes at this point.

Shadow stood back watching the scene in front of her unfold into a small 'gang beating'. At first Bishamon was faring well, defending blows with all of his will and might, but the four of them began to wear him down. He started lagging with blocks, taking a faint hit here and another there.

A battle yell came from down the hallway like before, Casey and Shay turned, seeing a new wave of Foot and Dragon running down the hall. Turning they looked back at the grouping. Casey took a few steps forward as Raph and Don dropped off from their attack on Bishamon to take on the army that was sprinting toward them.

"Casey! Get her outta here!!" Raph yelled over his shoulder.

Casey didn't hesitate, he grabbed his daughters arm, wrenching her in the opposite direction.


	19. Chapter 19

She was being dragged by Casey as they ran down the cinder-blocked hallway. She could feel a cold breeze swing itself past her, ruffling her hair and camisole. Her feet were aching and blistering as heels were not made for sprinting after all. Her mind was racing, trying to keep up with her body that was moving her steadily forward. They had left them with all those goons and Bishamon. She could feel all the questions and panic bubbling to the surface as they came to a cross road in the building. Lightning flashed as they began hearing the drops from the sky _tinking_ and _pinging_ on the glass and metal that was all around them.

"What way?" Casey thought out loud to himself as he stopped at the intersection; putting his arm out to slow his daughter.

Shay shook her head as she breathed, her chest heaving. "We're really not goin back?" she asked gasping.

Casey looked at her now and shook his head "They can handle dem'selves… believe me…. Now come on, dis'way!" he said bumping into her, seeing steps.

They made their way down, gripping the railing as they went hearing the rain begin to fall outside. The windows on every landing were busted out. The closer they got to the bottom, the louder it became; the rain beating outside on the ground and on everything that littered it. Breaking out of the stairwell, they burst through doors that led them out into a court yard-type area.

"Damn it!" Casey swore, running his hand over his hair as the rain began to saturate it.

Shadow stilled herself, feeling the spike of her heels beginning to sink a little. Looking around, there was nothing. There was no movement, hardly any light, save the orange spotlight in the one corner of the building.

"Those doors!" Casey yelled, the rain began to fall harder.

Shadow squinted, keeping the water from her eyes; she pulled her hair back off of her shoulders as it began to stick to her skin. Nodding she ran as hard as she could, picking her feet up as not to get her shoes stuck. Trudging to the broken concrete flat, they tugged on the doors. Casey moved her hands out of the way as he threw all of his weight backwards, popping the door open. This hallway was darker than the others; there were no windows and barely any light. The sound of the rain beating down outside got quieter as they moved, the only sound left was Shay's heels clicking softly. She tried walking up on her tip toes as to take away the echo.

"There are no guards." She whispered as quietly as she could, staying close to her father.

"I have a feel'en their all up top." He said, trying to keep his senses sharp.

Shadow felt a chill run up her back, though she wasn't sure if it was caused by the cold soaked pants and silk camisole that clung to her petite figure, or the erie thought that they weren't quiet out of danger just yet. It just all seemed too easy, but as they came to the end of the hall, there was just one choice, left or right. Her gut was telling her right, same as Casey's as they looked at each other.

Turning, they began to trot down the hallway, doors with shattered glass out of the top of them up a head and a loudening sound of water, told them they were where they wanted to be. Thunder boomed over head as they punched the doors ahead of them open.

* * *

"Dudes! This wasn't exactly what I had'en mind for tonight!" Mikey said as he was swinging and blocking feverishly against guard after guard. He looked up, ducked down then tucked and rolled under a sword that was swung at his head.

"I would have to agree one-hundred percent!" Donny yelled as he twirled his Bo, blowing and swinging. He flinched a moment, as there was a flash of lightning and he felt a few cool drops all on his shoulder.

They were getting pushed back into the wall, closer to the windows now. There were so many Foot and Dragon that when they were trying to get to the turtles, they were knocking each other out and wounding one another in the process.

Leonardo, swung, never once taking his eyes off of Bishamon as their swords collided over and over. They were both beginning to lag as their muscles strained behind every swing. Leo's chest heaved as his wouldn't let his shoulders give up. A Breeze blew through the windows as Bishamon took a swing for Leo's head. Ducking the turtle flipped to his back, throwing his left foot out, sending the Shredder into the wall across the hallway.

Raphael began driving more and more Dragon and Foot down the corridor toward the elevator shaft. Kicking and swinging, jabbing and punching. He felt that his body would never give up. Stopping, he smirked quickly at two guards that stood in front of a few other men. Planting his one foot, he brought the other up, and kicked the first ones into the last ones, hearing their screams echo as they flew back, going under the elevator and falling to their death. Turning, he punched another Dragon that was coming up behind him, and then stabbed another with his Sai. Light caught his attention as he turned his head to the left, looking out a large, busted window, he saw a large conveyor used to haul gravel into a huge, heaping pile; its highest end only a few feet from the window. He smiled wickedly as he thought that this was definitely too good to be true. Pulling up his one hand, he put his two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Mikey punched a man in the face, doing a back flip over another

"Later tool bags!" he giggled as he landed next too Raph.

Donatellos head shot up, and then looked back to the front "Leo, come'an!"

Leonardo was relentless in his battle, but they were being over ran buy the Shredder and his men. He pulled back, breathing hard and looked at Bishamon. With out saying anything, he flexed every muscle he had trying to ignore the exhaustion, squeezing his Katana handles and let out a frustrated battle yell. Bishamon stood and smirked at him.

Donny turned and ran to the other two as they pointed at what they had discovered. With a smile, he ran to the wall.

"Allow me!" he yelled as the water began to fall harder now. Standing with his Bo still in hand, he lunged himself out onto the large belt, sliding down on his rear end, hitting the ground hard and rolling away.

Standing he looked around, nothing; there was no noise but the beating of the rain into the mud and on the gravel and machinery all around him. The movement up on the 3rd level where he had just came from was beginning to grow heavy to the one end as his brothers fought off the legions and tried to make their escape.

Michealangelo stood onto the wall at Raphael stabbed another man as he got too close; he realized that the guards and dragon were beginning to filter down the hallways that they came from.

"_Cowabunga!_" Mikey yelled as he landed on the top of the conveyor, pulling himself up onto the top of it, and slid the rest of the way down on his stomach, rolling into a summer salt as he hit the ground.

Raphael glanced up as Leo stood breathing, staring at the latest edition of the Shredder. He jogged to his brother, avoiding bodies on the ground as he went and landed effortlessly next to his older brother.

Bishamon stood and began to laugh.

"You know I bent her to my will…" he glanced up at Raphael, sheer evil emanated from his eyes. Raphael adjusted his stance, becoming battle ready.

"She was perfect to touch…. She gave a little resistance, but I was able to sway her." He continued, never taking his eyes of Raphaels. The red clad turtles' mouth twitched, he knew what Bishamon was doing; Raphael fought himself, trying not to hear it.

He twirled the Machete, "…I had her moaning like a whore in no time… " He said, stopping the sword abruptly, motioned to them to attack.

Raph breathed hard a few times, picking up his Sai's, he felt immediate rage; His scream echoed through the hallway and out into the huge shipping yard as he lunged at the Shredder. Feverish blows, jabs and slices were made as loud _clashes_ of metal were heard. Leonardo jumped in as Raphael tossed Bishamon back a few steps, regaining his composure. He felt the rage burning the whole way threw his body, his veins felt like they were scolding the inside of him; his eyes narrows as his brother kicked Bishamon back. Raphael yelled again, lunging at the man. He countered Raphaels blows, but each time, Raph could feel the mans resistance getting weaker as they pushed him toward the window that they needed as their exit soon.

* * *

Shadow looked up as they began moving out into the pouring rain. Her feet were slipping as they sunk every few steps into the mud and water that was collecting itself on the ground. A quick movement up ahead caught her eye as she saw Donatello spring up to his feet out of know where. Casey ran to him, throwing his arms and bat up into the air. Shadow heard a yell and looked up to see Mikey land hard against the metal conveyor, hoisting himself up and sliding down, face first. She ran to them as they looked up.

"Here we go!" Donny said, watching the Foot and Dragon run through the doors that Casey and Shay had just came from.

"These guys just don't get it! We woulda beat'en their ass's up there, and we can do it down here… it don't matter!" Mikey giggled as he looked at Casey.

Shadow looked around for anything that would give her cover; glancing in the direction that the guards were all coming from, she scurried over to the other side of the metal gravel belt, putting her self out of sight, as her Father and the two brothers began taking on more of the Shredders army.

Something caught her eye as her head shot up to look. Putting her hand up, she shielded her eyes from the heavy rain, she strained to see. Up in the window were Raphael, Leonardo and Bishamon fighting vigorously; The two brothers taking turns with their assaults. She blinked as she watched Bishamons sword get knocked out of his hand by one of Leo's strong blows; then putting the tip of his sword to the mans neck. She watched Raphael grab the man, throwing him out onto the belt. Bishamons body flew down the metal slide toward her on his back, feet in the air. She began scrambling out of the way, the mud and water making it hard for her to get her footing. He hit the ground hard and sat up, and rolled over to push himself up.

The Shredder looked at her, trying to reach for her leg, shoe, anything as she crawled to her feet. He stood a few feet from her, they looked at one another.

"Why Bishamon?" she asked, thunder rippled in the sky above them.

"Why do _this_? I _detest_ them Shadow! Those _freaks_ are the driving force behind _everything_ that went wrong for my father!" he said shaking his fist at her, he took off his helmet, throwing it in the mud at her feet.

"How?!" she yelled at him

"They busted _everything_!! The muggings, drug deals, everything! It all tied back to _them_! If the Illuminati or the Asian Mafia didn't get the drug money, they couldn't pay my father! Same with the drug lords!" he took a few steps at her. "They ruined everything, _every time_!" He growled.

Shadow began to back up, feeling her shoes sink.

"You were just too perfect though! We couldn't of thought it up better ourselves!" he sneered at her. "The perfect bait!"

He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, she let out a yell of shock as her body landed in the puddles of water and soaked soil; Bishamons' weight on top of her.

"Kill you, Casey Jones would then become an easy target… soon after… we could wipe out the last of the Hamato clan!" he breathed in her face, as his hands came up to her neck. She reached up, grabbing a hold of his strong hands, avoiding the metal prongs from his wrist guards.

The conveyor shook a bit, her eyes shot up as Raphael and Leonardo were right on each others tails, sliding down the conveyor, right at Bishamon. They hit the ground hard as Saki stood, pulling Shay to her feet as well. Turning her, he forced her in front of him with his metal knives firmly into her neck, the classic hostage pose.

"_Now_ what?" he taunted them over her shoulder. Daring one of them to do something.

The large brothers stood perfectly still, Leonardos shoulder slightly over lapping Raphaels. Shadow stared out ahead, slowing her breathing, she never took her eyes off of Raphael. His returned the look right back, neither of them faltering. Shay had no expression of fear, terror, and anguish. She looked almost calm, as if she was reassuring Raphael that she trusted him; that she knew he could do it. Her steady breathing moved her chest up and down, as Bishamon grabbed at her stomach with his other arm, pulling her tighter to him.

Raphael shifted slightly. He could hear the rain beating down on everything around them; so hard that the small sprays from their collision on the metal, bricks and ground stone were seen everywhere, creating a misting effect. The faint fighting sound behind him began to die down as he watched Saki's hand land on Shadows stomach, as if taunting him. Her silk tank top road up a bit; exposing a small amount of her stomach as he then readjusted his hand, gripping onto her.

A grin washed across his face, as Bishamon stared out at the two turtles, his gaze falling on Raphael. Shay felt the metal on her neck shift, more pressure being applied, she swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut; opening them as she felt herself being tugged backwards.

There was a flash of light as Shadow felt herself get thrown out of the way, Bishamon pushing her from him, as Leo attacked. The thunder rumbled as Katana's connected with metal wrist guards. Raphael jumped at Saki as Leo pulled back, they both hit him with a blow at the exact moment. He blocked them with both wrists and them shoving his weight into them. They stood back to regroup. Shadow watched their enemies movements; she yelled out as she watched Bishamon pull a knife out of his boot and whipping it at them with lightning speed. Raphael moans out in pain as the knife lodged itself in his upper bicep. Leo ran at Saki, bringing his Katanas' up throwing his arms down, vicious blow after vicious blow.

Leo finally was close enough to feel Saki's breath as he leaned all his weight onto the man. He put his face painfully close to Shredders.

"You have no honor." He whispered through gritted teeth, spitting on Oroku Saki's kin as he pushed himself away from the man.

A flash a silver shot over his shoulder as Leo blinked. Bishamon stopped and stood, staring out at him; a Sai sticking out of the top right hand side of his chest. He staggered a moment, looking down, stumbled and fell to his knees. Leonardo walked to him, putting his foot up to Bishamons' other shoulder and pulled at his brothers Sai, ripping it from the mans body; kicking him back toward the ground.

Shadow ran to Raphael as he too, sank to his knees. Looking over at his shoulder, he touched the skin around the throwing knife that stuck out of it. He took a few deep breaths and yelled as he yanked at it, tossing it into the mud next to him. Blood began to stream out. Shadow glanced into his eyes as she tugged his mask off, loosening the knot.

"This is goin ta'hurt!" she yelled over the rain. He looked at her, never taking his eyes off of her face.

She put the red material over the slit in his arm, as he snorted hard out of his nostrils, he felt himself beginning to get lightheaded as he brought his other hand up to her face.

She grabbed it "We're get'en outta here…"

He looked at her and began to mumble "Shay, I'm sorry… fer leaven.. ya. I lahh…"

"Raph? …Raphael!" she yelled seeing his eyes glaze over as his hand dropped from her cheek.

Leo dove at them, coming up behind Shadow to grab his brothers fainting form before he crushed her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author Note**_: Hope no one freaks out about the adult stuff in this chapter! If you're not offended…you _have_ been warned:-)

* * *

A shuffle of the bed sheets caused Shay to lift her head from her light slumber. She glanced over in the dark toward Raphaels' bed. The clock on the stand registered 5:14pm as she squint her eyes. 

They had got back early in the morning; the sun had already rose when Shay had refused to go to the apartment, insisting to stay with Raph. Donatello and Leo together had carried him to Donny's lab where they found that he had lost a good deal of blood. From there Don had informed them that he was going to need a transfusion and reminding them all that Leo was the only one with the same blood type. It was always that one thing that Don and Mike would joke about, when ever the two older brothers would get into a heated argument, ironic really. Non the less, Leo didn't hesitate; grabbing a disinfectant cloth, he had wiped his arm clean as Don got out the medical supplies that April would order for him through a friend at the hospital. From there, Raphael was stitched up and carried to the comfort of his own room. April came down a few hours later, bringing Shadow a change of clothes. The young woman hugged her and made her way to the guys' bathroom, showered and pulled on her navy Victoria's Secret sweats. She went immediately to his room, opening the door slowly and quietly as to not let any light in. Checking him, she pulled the blanket up around him more, bent and laid a kiss on his forehead. She sat as her naturally curly hair began to dry. She had drifted off to sleep, head on her own shoulder with arms crossed, slouching in the chair.

She sat up from the chair, her muscles ached from the night as well as the uncomfortable position she had acquired in the chair only moments before. She heard him cough as he stirred in the sheets. She stood quietly moving to the side of the bed. She put her hand out to touch the side of his face.

"Raphael." She said his name sweetly, moving her hand to pet the side of his cheek.

"Shadow…what.." his voice was horse, he cleared his throat.

"Shh.. your in your room." She whispered as she reached up and turned the lamp by his bed on; shielding his eyes with her other hand as he squeezed them shut.

A moment later he began to blink them open, becoming more acclimated to the light. He looked up at her groggily.

"How do ya feel?" she asked barely touching his large shoulder and arm that had yards of gaze rapped around it.

"Ok actually." He said, sniffing and then grinned at her.

"Good. You'll be sore though." She said nodding her head at his left arm that was on the wall side of his bed.

"Yea well, nothin that hasn't happened bah'for." He just looked up at her as his right hand slipped around the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned her head into his touch. She sighed, feeling the rough familiarity of it. She opened her eyes as he pulled her head gently toward his face. He breathed in her scent when their mouths were only a few inches away from one another. _Vanilla_, he smiled at her and leaned his head up, their lips touching softly. She pulled back and looked at him.

"With everything that has gone on, this might sound odd, but..."she smirked, looking down at her hand as it lay on his stomach, playing with the fabric of his sheets. " I just wanted to know where we stand. Ya said ya wanted to think and I…," he cut her off pulling her back down to his face. He kissed her, moving his good arm down her side, pulling her onto the bed with him. She lay at his side as they continued to kiss, their tongues mingling and lips soft as they tasted one another. He breathed in audibly as she pulled back.

She gave him a weak smile as her one finger danced across his bottom lip.

He signed and looked at her "I guess da'only thought I came to was, that I need'ya safe'an in ma'life."

She looked at him and nodded her head, "So... this is good bye to a relationship then?" She sighed "... I guess it's for the best… _friends_ is safer… I guess…" she creased her eyebrows, the words getting stuck in her throat as she began playing with the sheets again.

"Shadow," He squeezed her hip with the good hand that was snaked under her, making her look at him. "…are ya fucken _crazy_? I made my choice, just gotta figure out how'ta tell yer old man!" he said looking at her, a smile on his lips.

He cleared his throat "That is… if you want me as more still…" he looked at her, his face sobering, eyes almost pleading with hers.

She pushed herself up with her arms, and slowly swung her right leg over his waist; her left arm holding herself up, as the other touched his face, their eyes never shaking from the others.

"Raphael," She whispered his name as she brought her lips close to his. His one hand brought itself up to her hip again; he had to touch her. "…I'm crazy about you…" She leaned in kissing him lightly once and pulling right back. "…And I'm positive…" She kissed him again, this time running her tongue along his lower lip. "…that I want you…" She by-passed his mouth and ran her tongue along his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly. He let out a shaky breath as his hand gripped onto her waist; she almost could have sworn she heard a whimper from the tough, arrogant and deadly ninja.

She pulled her mouth from his neck only a moment, "… as more than just …" She continued her assault, running her tongue and lips down to his collar bone, "…a friend." She finished as she ran her mouth down the sensitive skin that was in the cracks of his chest plates. She felt him shiver as his hand went to play with her hair.

Moving back up his body, she brought her face back to his. A hand grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her down to his lips. He kissed her; passion consumed him as he shifted his waist under her as she wiggled over top of him.

"Tease…" he breathed as their lips parted.

"You wish." She smirked as their mouths touched again.

She let her weight fall onto him as she moved over him, taunting and teasing. His hand gripped and groped at her. She sat up breathing, her soft curls cascading down her shoulders and back, surrounding her face. She tugged at the bottom of her small hoody, pulling it up. She felt his hand on her before the sweatshirt was even over the rest of her head. Discarding it on the floor, she moved over him again, gyrating her hips a little as she saw the admiring look on his face. He bit his lip and moaned quietly. He played with the fabric of her tank top, pulling it up so his hand was on her skin. She felt just a percent of his strength as he pulled the shirt up, wrapping his hand around to her back, tugging at hem. She leaned forward over him, letting him pull it off over her. She stayed still, her bare chest on his, their brown eyes dancing.

She leaned up, feeling him touch her waist again, pulling at the draw stings of her pants. Sitting up, he got a look at her frame. The soft, feminine curves, tone arms and shoulders, the lamp throwing light over everything perfectly; she looked down touching his hand that was on her sweat pants. Taking it, she moved it softly as she slid herself off of him and then the bed.

He rolled his head to his side and wrinkled his brow, confused on why she got up. He swallowed again, as she slowly, slid the pants down her hips, over her thighs and to the floor, stepping out of them gracefully. He glanced at her leopard print underwear as she moved back to the bed. She crawled backup his body like a feline.

"I'm no tease…" she breathed in a sultry whisper into his ear. She felt two hands on her waist. She pulled her head back to look at him, the smallest grimace on his face.

"If it hurts, don't..."

"I need to touch'ya." He said, soft but stern.

She brought her face back down, nuzzling his neck. He breathed deeply again. She felt his hands begin to play on her skin, rubbing and feeling. She sat up slowly on him; he brought his good arm up to her face, touching it softly. She leaned her face over kissing his thumb as he then dragged it down her body; running if over her collar bone, stopping to pay attention to her breasts, then raking it the rest of the way down to her stomach, pulling at the elastic on her underwear. Raphaels' other hand stayed on the back of her thigh, as to where he could touch her, without causing himself too much pain. He let the other hand do the wondering.

She straightened her one leg out behind her and shimmied out of her underwear, an appreciative moan left his throat as she settled back onto his waist again. She felt him nudge her leg as his hands settled on her small waist. Looking up into his eyes, she felt her cheeks burn from the unreadable look he was giving her; lust, adoration, passion? She wasn't sure. Feeling pressure, she eased back onto him. The both let out small gasps as she leaned forward onto his chest, neither moving as she waited for her body to adjust.

"I love ya…" he whispered hoarsely, looking at her suddenly. He said it in a way that seemed to shock him self as well as her. Neither of them expecting it.

Shadow was speechless; she gawked at him, as she brought her hands up to his face shaking slightly, his good arm circled around her waist, his eyes searching hers. She kissed him hard, right on the lips. He felt a droplet on his cheek as they pulled back. Her eyes moist, she leaned in to his ear again.

"I love you." She kissed his neck and shifted her self. She heard him groan as she smiled into his neck. Silent tears fell as she kept her smile in the crook of his neck and shoulder, moving with him.

* * *

Casey and April walked down the stairs to the subway lair, holding food and drinks. Mike '_paused'_ his game, looking up at them. 

"What up?!" he said standing to take Aprils bag from her.

"Hi hun… how goes everything?" she asked following him into the kitchen where Leo and Don sat with Splinter, tea in every hand.

"Same thing as this morning…." He sighed, setting the bag on the counter top. Rifling through, he pulled out a bag of chips, pretzels, salsa and cookies.

"Any movement from either of 'em?" Casey asked, as he pulled out a chair for April, as he stood behind.

"Round 3:00pm I went in to check on'em and on the way out, I asked'er if she wanted somethin ta'eat and she just looked at me and shook'er head." Don said, glancing over at April, keeping his head in his hand.

"Sometimes what our bodies need are not natural nourishment, but emotional." Splinter spoke, glancing at Leonardo and Casey. "Ms. Shadow won't be seen until she knows that Raphael is well." he said, taking a sip of his tea.

April nodded, standing and going to the bags that Casey had set down for her.

"Well, who's hungry? I'm about to make a feast that rivals Thanksgiving!" she smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Sweet!" Mikey said as he was about to put a frosted animal cookie in his mouth.

In a blink of an eye, the cookie was on the floor and he was waving his hand around.

"Jesus! Easy with the reflexes Cat Woman! _Hisssssss_!" Mikey said holding his hand up to his chest as the other gestured cat claws.

April laughed "Don't spoil your meal Mike! We have been through this millions of times!" Everyone else gave a hearty chuckle, including Splinter.

Casey sat, staring at the table, lost in space.

"You alright Cas?" he looked up at Leo who had laid a hand on his shoulder.

Nodding his head he looked at the turtle " Yea… yea…" he dropped his head back down.

Leonardo looked up a Donny, who picked his head up off of his hand, and cleared his throat quietly.

April and Mikey were in their own world, giggling and talking as they got out pots and pans. Splinter sat quietly, listening; ears lay gently back on his head.

"Casey, it's… going to take time…to get used too." Don said as the human male looked up at him.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair "And whats'at Donny?"

"Raph and Shay." He said, leaning forward on the table with his forearms.

"We saw it too Cas…" Leo said looking down as his hands as they played with the mug. " …when we found her… their reaction, the embrace. Shit… we _all_ saw it months ago, probably before _they_ saw it. Just, none of us ever expected it."

"One never expects to find Love." Splinter said. April and Mikey became quiet behind him. "It is not something that you look for; as they say, you will never find it. It always finds you, in the strangest of ways _and_ places." He said looking as Casey Jones from across the table.

"You may not agree with it Mr.Jones, but what ever their choice may be… you may have to respect it."

Casey looked at the old rat and licked his lips, "Let me get one thing straight here," he started, and looked up at April and Mikey, then back to the others, he swallowed, "…it ain't that I disagree with it; _him and her_ I mean. Just with our '_lifestyles_', I just…" Casey trailed off as he looked back down.

"I hate talken 'bout this shit…" Casey put his hand to the back of his neck.

"Good! Then shut the _hell_ up!" they all turned to see Raphael standing in the door way of the kitchen with his good arm propped up against the frame; Shadow standing in front of him, leaning her head back on him as they both smiled.

Everyone stood as Shadow moved out of the way. Mikey ran over, pretending to punch his older brother in the stomach like a boxer as Raph took his good arm down and put his hand on Mikey's head pushing him back. Don slapped him on the chest and grinned at him, as April gave him a hug, and then moved to Shay, putting her arm around her shoulder, squeezing her.

Splinter stood, looking at his son from over the table, he moved to the side and walked to him slowly, placing a hand on his forearm.

"I hope that you have learned from this week." He said as Raph furrowed his brow at his father.

"Masta?" he questioned.

The old rat motioned for him to lean forward, "You never listen to anything but your _own_ heart Raphael." He whispered patting his son on the shoulder with a smile and turned away.

"I will be watching my stories until dinner." Splinter said as he made his way to his room.

Raphael had a smirk on his face as he looked up at Leo. Putting a hand on his shoulder, his brother just regarded him.

"I'm sorry Raph."

"Thanks Leo."

The both nodded at one another. It was all they had to say, a silent understanding that those five words between the two of them, spoke volumes.

Raph moved to sit at the table, as he noticed that his brothers had all left the kitchen, hearing April _shoo_ them all out. Shadow pulled milk out of the fridge for the mashed potatoes as she began washing them off in the sink. He watched her a moment until he felt a presence beside him. Looking over, he saw Casey pull a chair out, turn it and sit down in it backwards. Raphael stared down as his hands as they played together, leaning back in his chair. His whole left shoulder and arm from the elbow up was bandaged.

Casey looked at the male for a moment, until Raph brought his head up, meeting his gaze.

"Well?" he grunted.

"Well what?" Raphael wrinkled his brow looking at the older man.

"Ya think I was outta line?" he asked leaning his arms on the back of the chair.

Raphael smirked "No…" he said looking down again.

"Really?" Casey laughed and punched his friend in his good arm.

"I just don't want this ta be an.." Raph started as he sobered.

"There ain't no issue." Casey whispered, looking at Raphael dead in the eyes. "There ain't no issues as long as yer good ta'er." He said nodding his head in Shadows direction.

Raphael smiled and nodded his head up and down, "Gotcha…_Dad_…" he reached over and bopped Casey in the arm with his fist.

He laughed "Don't be start'en _that_ shit!" he pointed at his favorite vigilante partner.

Shadow turned from the sink and looked behind her, she heard laughter, then whispering, then laughter again. Quirking an eye brow at them, Raph looked at her. Grabbing a towel he twirled it and used his good arm to snap it out at her, "What ya looken at?" he smirked at her.

"Nothin! Just my dad talken to my _green boyfriend_…" she stuck her tongue out at him and flicked water at him from off of her hands.

He chuckled at her then soon steadied himself. She smiled sweetly at him from over her shoulder as he blushed.

Casey looked at Raphael "Never seen ya like this…"

He shrugged, "Never _felt_ like this…" he whispered still looking at Shadow as she cut up the potatoes and tossed them in the pot. Standing, Raphael put a hand on Casey's shoulder, without a word he turned and walked out to the living room. Casey sat for a minute looking at the women in his life; he heard Mikey make a comment about the '_Love mummy making an appearance._' And then of course… Mike screaming and Don yelling '_Raph! Your arm!'_.

Shaking his head, "I'm missen the _before dinner_ entertainment…" Casey sighed as he stood with a smile and went join the others.


	21. Chapter 21

The fire cracked as the smell of its burning cedar filled the house. The warmth was more than welcomed in the old, drafty farm house. Don, Mike, Leo and Casey sat around the coffee table in the middle of the floor, playing _Scategories;_ Donatello fighting with Michealangelo once again, insisting he was making up words.

"Dude, _Shwasted_ is totally an _adult_ term!" Mike said making quotation symbols with his fingers when he emphasized the two key words.

Crossing his arms Don glared at him "Really, what exactly does _Shwasted_ mean then?" Donny mimicked his quotations with a challenging glare.

"Shit faced and wasted… naturally!" he giggled.

Casey reached for a potato chip and put his bottle up, _clinking_ his beer with Mikey's.

"He's gotcha there Don." He pointed it at Don then pulled it back taking a sip.

"Ah… next." Donatellos shoulders fell with his defeat. Leo smirked.

Splinter chuckled, glancing up from his book, covered in a blanket next to the fire. April walked in, holding the last of the ornaments.

"All….. Done!" She exclaimed standing back and looking at the tree.

For the last seven years, they had all been coming to the farm for Christmas. It was the perfect setting and place to spend the holiday. The smell of the ham whiffed through the house, mingling with the crackling wood scent.

They turned as they hear muffling coming from outside, foot steps on the porch then the front door swung open, the harsh wind dumping the couple into the house.

"Ya said that ya didn't wanna talk 'bout it, so I stopped talk'en bout it!" Raphael stood staring at her as he slammed the door behind him.

Tearing off her coat, Shay narrowed her eyes "Well, perhaps… when I say '_Fine_…' that doesn't mean I'm _fine_!"

He pulled his boots off and tossed them on the ground, throwing snow all over as he went. "I asked a simple question, ya answered it?! Where's the damn fight?!" he flailed his arms, as he pulled off his coat.

Mikey and Don looked at each other with smirks of interest. They loved watching their brother squirm at the mercy of Shadow Jones.

"The _fight_ started…when I _asked_ you why you were being so quiet… and you bit my head off and said '_Whats it fucken matter to ya_?'" Shadow crossed her arms stating the last part by deepening her voice, taunting him with his harsh words.

"Ok… _ok_, I get it! I didn't mean'ta be a dick…" he tossed his coat on the floor, looking at her. The deep scar only a few months old on his left arm was staring straight at her.

"_Ah ha ha hem_…" They both turned to look at April as she cleared her throat. The whole family looked at her as she pointed for them to look up.

Glaring at one another, arms crossed, they glanced up. Mistletoe hung from the rafter, its red bow and fake snow mocking them. Raphael looked back down at her and uncrossed his arms. She lifted at eye brow at him, not moving a muscle. Leaning forward he pecked her on the cheek.

"Happy?" Raph turned and asked the group in the living room.

"Cheaters!" Mikey pointed as Casey shut his eyes and turned toward Leo who gave him a sympathetic smirk.

Shadow looked at Raphael, still harboring a look of anger.

"S'cuse us…" he said bitterly squinting his eyes; grabbed her head with both his hands, he planted one right on her, in front of everyone.

It had been a fight about a month ago. They never gave each other any physical attention when anyone from the family was around. Raphael had said it was 'weird'. Mikey would tease them, telling them their whole relationship was just a '_scam_' to send Casey to an early grave. Shay wanted him to show just a little bit more affection towards her in front of others; the whole time he claimed that it was intimate, just for the two of them.

She uncrossed her arms, wrapping them around his waist as he kissed her.

"_Gross!_ It's not a _scam_… its real! I _believe_!" Mikey said all dramatically sitting beside the table, as he pretended to fall over to the floor, bowing down.

Donatello started to laugh along with Leonardo. April snickered at Mikey, turning to look at the others. She hadn't seen Don and Leo laugh this hard in years, which brought her to laugh harder. Soon they were in tears.

Shadow giggled between kisses. Raph put his middle finger up, flipping them off.

Splinter shook his head and looked back down at his book "Kids."

They pulled apart as Raphael dove for his brothers, they all laughed as the wrestling ensued. Very rarely was there infectious laughter around for them like tonight. April smiled, supposing it was the Holiday, or perhaps the farm, or it could be that they all realized that they were grown ups; with real problems, threats, issues, relationships, and dreams, and once in a while, they need that child-like behavior to remind them that their a family that loves.

Shadow walked behind April to the kitchen "It smells _amazing_ in here!" she said watching as the older woman pulled a dish out of the over, on the rack above the ham.

April smiled as she set the hot dish down on the stove and pulled the oven mitt off, "Thanks!" she said sitting down, taking a few deep breathes.

"So, another fight, about… dumb things?" she asked.

"Yea… he asked if we could take a walk. At first it was sweet; we walked down by the barn and sat on some of the firewood thats piled up down there?" April nodded "Well…I asked him why he was being an ass. And I got a big'ol 'F- you'. Then after I ignored him, he asked if I was fine, and I said... I was _fine_. I wasn't, but if he woulda left me alone... I woulda been." Shadow shrugged "He didn't drop it."

April smiled at her "You gotta remember, he's never been in a relationship before. All these little things to you… are big to him; especially since he's _already_ the silent, brooding type." April crossed her legs and began kicking her one foot. Shadow nodded her head.

"Besides… I see the way he looks at you." She winked at her. Shay felt her face grow warm.

"Yea well…I'm going to go upstairs and get warm clothes on. Raph also found it _hilarious_ to push me down in the snow." She said backing up to the stairs.

"What do I think's funny?" he asked, as she backed up into him.

"OH… me in the snow." She said matter-o-fact.

"Hell yes it is!" he said grabbing her and picking her up over his shoulder. She started squealing and laughing as he went for the door.

"Raph… Raph! No nononono! Don't please?" she began to beg as he trudged outside. He jumped off the porch with her, landing into the one and a half feet of snow that lined the path that they had shoveled that afternoon when they arrived. She started laughed and squealing as he held her down.

"Waaahoooo!" they heard as a body landed right next to them, throwing an avalanche of snow onto them. Mikey giggled as he stood, then falling again, pretending to give Raphael an elbow to the back.

_Thwack! _" Hey! " Mike yelled as he was nailed in the back of the head; shooting a look to the porch seeing Don and Leo making snow balls from off of the railing. They both snickered and pounded fists as they pelted the other three with snow. Raph leaned over Shadow as she giggled, huddling under him.

"Ok! Hey… dinners almost ready… ya gotta clean up!" Casey yelled standing in the door.

His eyes flow open a second later as he slammed the door shut; five snow balls banged into the door.

Dinner was eaten in a fashion that made Splinters heart flutter. The large table was full of his family passing plates, grabbing spoons, laughing and the tossing of rolls. The old rat sat, enjoying Christmas, as it was his favorite.

After dinner, they sat, sometimes talking, playing cards or some other game. Like any other year, April had brought the old radio in, and set in on the floor, plugging it in.

Raphael sat on the couch, slouched as Shadow sat on the floor Indian style, between his legs.

"_You!_ It seems we meet again!" She pointed at the radio as April attempted to dial into a station with Christmas tunes.

Raphael laughed as everyone else just raised an eyebrow at her. Soon she settled back down as his hand began lazily playing with her hair. Casey moved over on the loveseat so April could fit. Passing out gifts, they always pulled names out of the hat; it was always the only fare thing to do for the guys.

Leo had given Donny a subscription to a computer magazine. Casey and April gave Mikey a new game for his Xbox that they had got him a few years back. Don handed Casey and April two tickets he had ordered off the internet for them to go see a Yankee's game. At this point, you would have thought that Donny just gave Casey a million dollars. Mikey handed Splinter a new, warm fleece blanket and a home-made coupon list. Exactly like the ones people made in first grade. The dreaded 'I-O-U's'. Everyone thought it was pretty appropriate as they laughed. Splinter gave Shadow a mug with an assortment of delicious teas and a book on stress management with a sweet note inside stating that he felt the stress was his fault, since Raphael was his son and all. She had read it out loud at Raphaels' expense.

Raph turned and tossed Leo his gift. He pulled the paper off the box and opened it. A Scow crossed his face at first as he looked down at the _Playboy_ that sat on top. He looked up at Raph who nodded for him to continue and he found himself staring at a new sharpening kit for his Katana. He had always used the old stones that Splinter had for him; however this was something that Raph had to have gotten Shadow or April, someone else to pick up for him. His smile to his brother said a million _thank you's_ as Raph nodded.

Digging behind her, Shay pulled out her gift for Raphael, seeing as she pulled his name. He smiled at her as the box was flat and heavy.

"Dude… if theres chocolate in there, I'm so freak'en jealous." Mikey said in the most serious of tones. Shadow chuckled.

Raphael pulled the paper off and looked down at the wooden box almost two feet long. He glanced at her having an idea what was in it. Unclasping the latch, he pushed the top up to revel two, gleaming, black-leather handled, silver Sai's. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, _almost. _He picked the first one up gingerly to inspect it, he noticed an engraving on the middle prong as the fire flickered off of it. Reading it, he looked at her as she smiled warmly at him. Looking into the case he noticed that the other was engraved as well. Tilting the box, he read the other as well. Splinter put his hand out, motioning for the box. He smiled as he inspected his sons' gift.

"Trust and Honor." Splinter read them, smiled again looking at Raphael and Shadow.

"A most amazing gift, with most appropriate reminders." He nodded as he handed the box back to Raphael. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead. Picking them up, he stood, twirling them around in his grasp, feeling the metal between his fingers. He grinned.

"OH!" April said as she grabbed a box, "We have one more." She said sliding it across the floor to Shadow, who glanced down.

Picking up the box she looked up at them and smiled a small smile. Tugging on the bow, she watched as the red ribbon fell away. Lifting the lid on the white, unwrapped box, she looked in, finding and shirt and an envelope. She took out the manila envelope and set it aside. Looking down she started at the t-shirt that was in front of her.

"Sexy Sista?" she questioned reading the shirt aloud, cocking her head at her dad and step mother. They looked at her, waiting for her to get it. Her eyes flew wide as she gasped; the guys still looked around at one another, "Oh my god you're _pregnant_!" Shadow yelled standing and hugging April to her. The two women beamed, speaking almost a different language as they giggled at one another. Shadow reached for the envelope and pulled out the sonogram. There in the middle of the black and white photo was the smallest of life forms; her new sibling.

"OH just look at the little peanut!" she exclaimed and put a hand to Aprils stomach.

"What about me?" Casey said standing and looking at his daughter.

"You did enough!" Shadow said waving the photo in her hand at her father, joking with him. They all laughed as Caseys face turned red and fell.

"Yay dad!" she said hugging him. He brushed her hair over her head. Pulled her back and smiled at her, just admiring his first born.

"And if it's another girl… she's off limits!" Casey laughed, turning and pointing at Raphael who just lifted his eye brows at him with a smirk.

* * *

The night died down as Shadow heard the clock down stares ring well past midnight. She tiptoed back into the bed room as not to wake her parents, who insisted that Raph and her just share a blow up mattress on the floor of their room. They hadn't decided if it was Caseys' way of keeping an eye on things, or they just understood that the new couple didn't want to sleep separately. 

Putting her contacts case on the dresser, she pulled back the heavy blanket to crawl under. She glanced to the door hearing the hallway floor creek; Raphael squeezing himself inside, moving silently to the air mattress and lying next to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

She smiled back at him "Your welcome." She felt something land on her chest.

Glancing down, she reached to her collar bone area and felt something. Looking at him, he pretended to not pay attention, glancing at his nails.

Shadow pulled the chain up and looked at it. A silver chain with a solitaire, round cut ruby. She put her hand over her mouth.

"How did you… when?" she stammered as he smiled at her and pulled her under him.

"I saved for ah'while...ironically ah'few weeks before we first came up'ear." he nuzzled her neck. " So ya like it?" he asked, bringing his eyes into her view, sucking on his bottom lip with a wolfish grin.

"I love it and you know I do!" she whispered kissing him. Sitting up she placed it on top of the dresser as to not loose it, or break it in her sleep.

She turned the small lamp off and settled in next to him. He pulled her to him, kissing her neck. His large arm draped over her waist under the heavy, knit blanket.

"Love ya girlie…" he whispered the simple but sweet pet name he had been calling her when they were alone. She smiled.

"Love you Raphael…" She squeezed his arm.

All was quiet as they lay there, inching closer to sleep.

April shot out of bed, throwing the covers to her side and ran out of the room.

Casey sat up and ran a hand over his face and sighed, "Morning sickness…. Welcome to my _hell_!" He rolled out of bed as he marched away in the direction that the nauseous red head had just gone.

Raphael and Shay laughed at the expense of her poor parents. They both stopped abruptly and turned their heads looking at one another… and shuttered, thinking of that situation as the thought hit them both at once.

"Naw thanks..." He said settling his head back down.

"Yea, No… " she pulled his arm back around her as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finished! i was going to keep going... but, perhaps a second story? I dunno... you guys think there should be a Shadows part II?? 


End file.
